Efecto Dominó
by BethANDCourt
Summary: Cuando una pieza cae, todas caen junto a ella. Una decisión afecta a los tamers cambiando sus vidas para siempre ¿quien es el responsable? Rated M por uso de sustancias, lenguaje, situaciones sexuales.
1. Tamers

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation.

Universo Alterno

Rated M: lenguaje, uso de sustancias, situaciones sexuales

.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Tamers

* * *

Takato se sentía extraño

Los muchachos de su edad bailando freneticamente en aquel lugar que a duras penas podía considerarse una discoteca. La mayoría bebiendo aquel licor dulce (que sabe Dios que contenía) el cual siempre acostumbraban a tomar, apenas si había espacio para caminar y el aire estaba denso, mezclado con el humo de cigarros y algo mas.

El lugar estaba lleno

Pero Takato se sentía fuera de lugar.

\- oye Takato ya! Quita esa cara de velorio... pareciera que estas aburrido.

El castaño se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar a Kazu.

\- ehh... no es eso; estoy preocupado por el examen de mañana es todo - mintió - creo que debería irme a casa.

Hirokazu lo veia incredulo aun con una bebida en la mano.

\- no seas tonto - le respondió - Kenta nos pasará las respuestas como siempre

\- si lo se, es solo que... - Takato comenzo a reir nerviosamente

\- ¿es por Katou? ¿sigue sin hablarte?

El castaño se quedo en silencio

Juri Katou llevaba dos semanas sin dirigirle la palabra.

Su mejor amiga de toda la vida, aquella que siempre solia acompañarlo a casa despues de clase.

La unica que podria cambiar su estado de animo en ese momento.

El castaño asintió con algo de tristeza

\- ¿que fue lo que sucedió? - le preguntó Kazu

\- Un malentendido, creo... no lo se.

Kenta llego hasta donde se encontraban ellos dos.

\- malas noticias chicos. Ryo no se encuentra en la ciudad asi que no tenemos quien nos lleve - comentó el chico de las gafas - tendremos que apurarnos para tomar el tren.

\- rayos olvidé que Ryo nunca esta los jueves aquí en Shinjuku ¿a donde diablos se mete? - dijo Kazu

\- ¿todo bien? - pregunto Kenta al ver la actitud de Takato.

\- chicos creo que debemos irnos. El exam-

\- es por Katou - lo interrumpió el muchacho de los cabellos parados - sigue sin hablarle a Takato.

\- viejo ¿siguen peleados? ¿que fue lo que le hiciste? - inquirió el joven de gafas mientras le quitaba la bebida a su amigo y tomaba un sorbo.

\- no le hice nada ¡lo juro! - se excuso el castaño - es un malentendido nada mas.

\- bueno, arreglalo pronto porque asi nos malogras las salidas viejo.

\- si viejo, ya dejala. Se le pasará... las mujeres se ponen mas engreídas si haces caso a sus berrinches.

\- ¿tu que sabes de mujeres Kenta? Nunca has salido con ninguna!

\- oye ¿con que derecho hablas? Tu tampoco has tenido ninguna novia.

\- pero ya besé a alguien!

\- tu mamá no cuenta!

Ambos jovenes comenzaron a discutir absurdamente logrando arrancar una sonrisa al joven Matsuda.

 _" ¿sabes Takato? Yo tambien tengo un secreto; y ya que me contaste el tuyo, yo te contaré el mío"_

Juri

\- todo es un malentendido - se dijo a si mismo en un susurro.

* * *

\- clase finalizada. En cuanto los nombre por favor den un paso al frente:

El director de la orquesta sinfónica juvenil de Shinjuku ajustó sus gafas mientras acomodaba unos papeles en su taburete.

La pelirroja suspiró con algo de aburrimiento mientras apoyaba su violín en su regazo. El director Fujita era un tipo extremadamente recto y muy pegado a las reglas. Asi que supuso que llamaría a todos por orden de jerarquía.

Lo que indicaba que sería la ultima en ser llamada

Miró su reloj. 7.10 pm

\- que aburrido - se dijo a si misma mientras el director continuaba llamando a los demás.

\- Ruki Makino.

Se puso de pie al escuchar su nombre y camino hacia donde estaban sus compañeros que tambien habían sido llamados.

El director finalizó con el llamado y explicó a sus alumnos.

\- como saben dentro de un mes y medio será el concierto por el aniversario de Shinjuku; el cual se realizará en el Gran Teatro Nacional de esta ciudad - dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes - y en base a sus progresos los he escogido a uds para representarnos.

Hubo un ligero murmullo de alegría entre los presentes.

\- y como nada puede salir mal, hice algunos cambios...

Todo el lugar se quedo en silencio.

\- Shoto Amane cambias con Hikari Osume, de 3ra guitarra a 2da guitarra. Ibiki Nagisa cambias con Mikasa Daidoji de 1ra flauta a 3ra flauta; Moira Takahira cambias con...

Hubo un ligero alboroto en la multitud. Ruki estaba sorprendida. ¿por qué el profesor hacía esto a solo una semana de la presentación?

\- Ruki Makino cambias con Kotaro Kakishi de 2do violín a 1er violín.

¿Habia oido bien?

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

1er violín.

El director Fujita habia reconocido su esfuerzo; todo el sacrificio que habia hecho este tiempo, los dolores en el cuello, las practicas hasta altas horas de la noche, todo habia valido la pena.

\- no es justo! - gritó de repente Kotaro - ¿por qué esta mujer ocupará mi puesto? Tengo mas años de experiencia en esta orquesta para que venga una mocosa y me quite todo lo he conseguido.

El director permaneció inexpresivo antes de responderle.

\- en realidad tambien tuve mis dudas sr Kakishi, pero la srta Makino ha demostrado que desea este puesto, tanto asi que a sus 16 años ha logrado lo que usted ni siquiera soñaba a esa edad -el director se acomodó las gafas - eso sin contar que el día de hoy llegó tarde al ensayo: nadie tiene el puesto asegurado y eso lo incluye a Ud.

Kotaro se quedo en silencio.

\- bueno eso era todo. Los espero el martes para el siguiente ensayo.

Ruki cogió su violín y lo guardó en su estuche mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

\- esto no se quedara asi Makino, recuperare mi puesto. Lo verás! - dijo el joven Kakishi con mucha colera.

\- sí, como sea; vete a llorar a otra parte - y antes de salir finalizó - recuerda no llegar tarde - y con esto cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Era imposible que Ruki describiera la felicidad que sentía en ese instante.

El director Fujita al fin la habia reconocido como lo que era:

La mejor.

Su orgullo estaba por los cielos, necesitaba compartir la noticia con alguien.

Sacó el celular de su bolso y se las ingenió para buscar entre los contactos, miró la pantalla y dudó sobre a quien llamar primero.

1 segundo, 2, 3, 4...

Cambio de idea, mejor llamaba a quien podia contarle todo.

El teléfono marco algunas veces antes de que el contestador tomara la llamada.

'Hola, soy Henry; en estos momentos no puedo atender tu llamada pero dejame un mensaje y me comunicaré contigo'

La pelirroja suspiro fastidiada.

\- Henry ¿donde estás? Si no me respondes por estar conversando con la rubia insípida te juro que no te lo perdonaré.

Colgó la llamada, mejor se iba a casa; por lo menos Rumiko se alegraria con la noticia.

* * *

El joven Wong reía al lado de Alice McCoy mientras ambos bebían una taza de café.

\- Henry en serio no debiste molestarte - la rubia le sonreía - aunque con este frío me hacía falta este cafe.

El joven peliazul se sonrojó.

\- no te preocupes Alice, me alegra haber podido ayudarte en algo - le respondió sin dejar de observarla - como va todo el proyecto? Mi padre me dijo que estaban algo retrasados.

Alice suspiró para luego asentir

\- si, en verdad estamos algo retrasados. Los examenes de la universidad terminaron ayer asi que supongo que tendre mas tiempo de aqui en adelante.

El joven Wong asintió

\- todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

\- ¿como va la escuela Henry? ¿emocionado por tu ultimo año?

El muchacho asintió

\- la verdad me emociona mas todo lo que vendrá de aqui en adelante. Pienso estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Eso me ayudará bastante.

\- no le des muchas vueltas a ese tema Henry, no querras terminar estresado como yo - replicó Alice mientras se ponia de pie. - dos universidades ya te han aceptado y ni siquiera acabas la escuela. Eso dice mucho de ti. Eres responsable. Tienes un gran futuro por delante.

El peliazul se sonrojó mientras trataba de disimular su nerviosismo.

Alice le gustaba muchisimo

Era perfecta. Trabajadora, responsable. Hermosa.

Tenia metas en la vida a diferencia de sus compañeras de escuela.

¿pero lo aceptaría a pesar de llevarse 4 años de edad?

Casi podía escuchar la voz de Ruki diciendole _: 'Es una vieja Henry, tiene 20 años. Parecerá tu mamá cuando caminen por la calle"_

Rió para sus adentros. Ruki exageraba.

Alice era ante sus ojos la mujer perfecta para él.

\- gracias por tus palabras Alice - dijo el peliazul mientras recogía las tazas de café - bueno, no te quito mas tiempo; te dejaré trabajar. Nos vemos otro día.

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa mientras lo veía desaparecer tras la puerta de su oficina; Henry era un buen muchacho despues de todo...

El sonido de su celular comenzó a repicar sacandola de sus pensamientos, respondió al instante al ver el remitente.

\- amor ya te habia pedido que no me llames mientras estoy trabajando...

* * *

Eran las 7.30 de la mañana y Takato ya estaba rumbo al colegio. Tenia casi media hora antes de que comenzaran sus clases.

Tenia que llegar temprano y ver si lograba hablar con Juri.

Entró al salón y ella ya estaba ahí. Tan puntual como siempre.

\- Juri. ¿podemos hablar?

La muchacha lo miró a los ojos. ¿estaba enojada? ¿decepcionada? ¿triste?

\- Takato en serio, nada de lo que digas cambiará lo que pasó.

\- Juri no fui yo - el castaño bajó la voz para evitar que sus compañeros que entraban a su salon, los escucharan - te lo juro. No le conte a nadie sobre lo que me dijiste.

\- eras la unica persona que lo sabía - respondió la muchacha antes de darle la espalda.

El castaño insistió

\- se que todo apunta en mi contra pero te lo juro Juri - le dijo tomandola del brazo y mirandola a los ojos - no fui yo. Jamas te delataría de esa forma.

\- ¿entonces quien fue Takato? - respondió la muchacha - ¿por culpa de quien estuvieron a punto de suspenderme de la escuela.

El castaño negó con la cabeza

\- no lo sé...

\- adiós Takato - le dijo Juri antes de sentarse en su pupitre al mismo tiempo que su nueva profesora ingresaba al salon.

El castaño estaba devastado.

Juri era su amiga de la infancia, compartian muchas cosas. Siempre tomaban el tren despues de clases y solían hablar bastante.

Pero todo eso había cambiado desde hace dos semanas.

 _" Ya Takato. Dime de una vez ¿que sucedió el sabado?"_

 _" nada Juri, en serio. No pasó nada"_

 _" Kazu y Kenta no dejan de hablar de 'tu gran noche' " le dijo la muchacha guiñandole un ojo_

 _El castaño se puso rojo como un tomate._

 _" y-yo de verdad no... no se de que hablan..."_

 _Juri rió_

 _" cuentame, no se lo diré a nadie" dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los pupitres de la escuela._

 _Takato dudó, pero se acercó a su amiga y se sentó en el pupitre del frente._

 _" esta bien...- dijo inhalando fuertemente - Kazuykentadicenqueyobes-"_

 _"Espera espera - dijo Juri entre risas - no te entiendo nada - y ya mas calmada agregó - ahora sí. Despacio. Dime que paso._

 _Takato estaba muy avergonzado. ¿que pensaría Juri?_

 _Respiró hondo y dijo_

 _" Kazu y Kenta dicen que yo besé a una chica el sabado pasado, pero no lo recuerdo porque bebí o comí algo que me hizo perder la conciencia..."_

 _Su cara estaba totalmente enrojecida cuando terminó de hablar._

 _" ¿Kazu sigue usando esas cosas? - Juri puso los ojos en blanco - ya le habia dicho que las dejara..._

 _El castaño asintió totalmente avergonzado._

 _" ¿y quien era la chica?"_

 _Takato se encogió de hombros_

 _"Juri te estoy diciendo que ni siquiera recuerdo haber besado a alguien... ni siquiera sé como llegué a mi casa"_

 _La muchacha asintió divertida._

 _"Ohh Takato, tu primer beso y ni siquiera lo recuerdas"_

 _"No seas asi Juri " respondió el castaño ofendido._

 _" ¿sabes Takato? Yo tambien tengo un secreto; y ya que me contaste el tuyo, yo te contaré el mío"_

El castaño observaba a su amiga sentada al otro extremo del salón.

La extrañaba demasiado.

¿pero quien habia traicionado la confianza de Juri? Ella pensaba que había sido él y habia cortado su amistad desde aquel momento.

Tenia que averiguar que habia pasado realmente. Quien había ocasionado todo lo acontecido desde hacia dos semanas.

\- no fui yo Juri - se dijo a si mismo el castaño - y de alguna manera lo voy a demostrar.

.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES:

Este fic es un "NotHappyEndingStory" lo que significa que no habra final feliz.

Vamos a enredar la vida de los tamers de tal manera que una sola decision afecta la vida de todos ellos ¿quien sera?

¿quien sera?

Drama, drama y mas drama.

Gracias x leer esta historia. Nos vemos!

BethANDCourt


	2. Takato (1ra parte)

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation

Advertencia: uso de sustancias.

* * *

.

Takato

(parte 1)

.

* * *

 _" ¿sabes Takato? Yo tambien tengo un secreto; y ya que me contaste el tuyo, yo te contaré el mío"_

 _"-¿un secreto Juri? - el castaño la observó incrédulo - no creo que ocultes algo que sea tan malo ¿o sí?"_

 _Su amiga rió divertida mientras dejaba en el piso los articulos de limpieza que tenía en la mano y cerraba la puerta del salón._

 _"Te lo contaré, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie"_

 _El castaño asintió totalmente intrigado._

 _" yo tambien besé a alguien"_

 _Takato abrió los ojos sorprendido_

 _" ¿a quien Juri? ¿lo conozco?_

 _Vió a su amiga sonrojarse._

 _" si, en realidad si... el otro día me quede hasta tarde en las clases de refuerzo de matematicas y bueno..."_

 _Takato no esperó lo que su amiga le dijo a continuación._

 _" besé al profesor Hanata"_

 _El castaño no supo por qué pero sintió la sangre hervirle en las venas._

 _" Juri ¿qué? ¿estas loca? ¡ Es un profesor!_

 _" ay Takato eres un exagerado... Hanata apenas si tiene 23 años_

 _"Es nuestro profesor! Se está aprovechando de ti Juri - el castaño estaba enojado - espero que no se haya repetido... que no vuelva a ocurrir!"_

 _Su amiga lo miró extrañado_

 _"Calmate Takato, solo fue un beso... tu tambien besaste a alguien y ni siquiera lo recuerdas"_

 _-_ Tierra llamando a Takato

El recien nombrado se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Kazu.

\- ehh? ¿que sucede?

\- viejo estas soñando despierto otra vez - le dijo Kenta - ¿irás no?

Takato los observó extrañado

\- ¿a dónde?

\- al club. ¿el cumpleaños de Kenta? No me digas que no oiste nada de lo que te dijimos?

\- ahh si el cumpleaños - rió nervioso - ¿el sábado? ¿en el club?

El muchacho de lentes lo observó no tan convencido de sus palabras.

\- si bueno. Iran todos. Asi que no faltes.

\- a las 9 Takato - agregó Kazu - vistete bien que habran muchas nenas que conquistar ¿no es asi Kenta? - dijo golpeando con el codo a su amigo quien solo sonrió.

Lo ultimo que quería el castaño era celebrar.

* * *

Alguien los escuchó ese día

Ese alguien fue hacia la oficina del director y le contó todo lo que Juri le habia confesado aquel dia en el salon de clases

El profesor fue despedido inmediatamente y Juri estuvo a punto de ser suspendida de la escuela. Sin embargo su padre amenazó con denunciar el hecho a la policía y la escuela decidió evitar el escandalo.

Solo estaban ellos dos

Pero Takato no le habia contado a nadie el secreto de Juri.

Takato suspiró pesadamente mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se disponía a salir.

Al castaño la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo.

\- ¿saldrás hoy Takato? - preguntó su madre al verlo mas arreglado de lo usual.

\- es cumpleaños de Kenta asi que no puedo faltar - respondió el castaño

Su madre lo observó desconfiada

\- solo espero que recuerdes que esta casa se respeta Takato, el hecho de que tu padre ya no esté con nosotros no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras.

Takato asintió avergonzado

\- lo tendré en cuenta mamá - finalizó el castaño mientras tomaba sus llaves y salía de su casa - no me esperes despierta!

\- pero te acabo de decir q- su madre escuchó el portazo de su hijo al salir y se resignó a irse a su habitación a dormir.

* * *

Henry lo esperaba en la esquina de su calle y lo saludó amigablemente.

\- lo siento - fue lo primero que dijo el castaño al llegar - mi mamá se puso a sermonearme todo por lo del otro día.

Subieron a un taxi dirigiendose al lugar

\- tranquilo Takato, tu madre esta preocupada y es normal.

\- si lo sé...

-¿sigues sin saber quien era la chica?

El castaño abrió los ojos horrorizado

-¿ q-quien te dijo eso? ¿fue Juri?

El peliazul negó con la cabeza

\- fue Kazu, dijo que esperaba que esta noche la pasaras igual de bien que aquel día

Takato bajo la cabeza avergonzado

\- oh Dios mío, pronto lo sabrá toda la escuela...

Henry rió divertido

\- no exageres, no es para tanto - y viendo que el taxi se detenía finalizó - ya llegamos, bajemos rapido.

Takato asintió y despues de pagarle al taxista entraron a aquel lugar, a simple vista parecia un edificio normal, sin embargo una entrada especial por un sótano les permitía entrar a la discoteca clandestina a la que les gustaba ir.

Les gustaba porque no les pedían identificación.

Henry y Takato entraron al lugar que estaba lleno de gente, a empujones lograron encontrar a Kazu y Kenta quienes ya habian empezado a celebrar.

\- Henry! Takato! Miren - exclamo Kazu totalmente eufórico - le dijimos al Dj que era cumpleaños de Kenta y nos dió barra libre toda la noche... woo hooo! - gritó emocionado, mientras que Kenta asentía sin dejar de bailar solo. La pequeña mesita que estaba al lado de ellos lucía repleta de bebidas y licor.

\- ¿no han llegado las chicas aun? - preguntó el castaño impaciente

\- ¿extrañando a Katou, Takato? - le preguntó Ryo quien habia llegado y se acercó a saludarlos.

El castaño se puso rojo de la vergúenza y no supo por qué

\- ehhh.. no, ¡es decir! ... espero ver a Juri y hablar con ella - rió nerviosamente - no es que este desesperado o algo asi... - finalizo nervioso.

\- hablando de esperar a alguien - comentó Henry - invité a una amiga hoy, espero que venga - dijo sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

\- Henry si ibas a invitar a tu novia le hubieras pedido que traiga un par de amigas para Kenta - dijo Kazu picaramente mientras jalaba a su amigo.

Henry sonrió sin levantar la mirada del piso.

\- no es mi novia , aunque me gustaria que fuera asi...

\- y yo espero que no - dijo Ruki quien acababa de llegar al lugar junto con Juri, Takato movió la mano a modo de saludo sin embargo la castaña lo ignoró.

\- ohh ¿celando a Henry, gatita? - fastidió Ryo a Ruki quien tomaba asiento al lado del peliazul.

\- ¿que haces aqui Akiyama? Esta es una fiesta para menores y tu ya estas demasiado viejo.

El moreno rió divertido mientras se ponía de pie

\- bueno los dejo, estaré por alla con unos amigos - dijo Ryo antes de irse.

\- ¡feliz cumpleaños Kenta! - dijo Juri mientras abrazaba al recien nombrado y le entregaba un regalo.

\- ¿que es eso Juri? ¿Trajiste un presente? ¡ya no tenemos 12 años! - le dijo Kazu

Kenta emocionado abrió el regalo y se encontró con una pequeña botella de fino licor.

\- ¿decías? - sonrió la castaña

\- Juri, mi cumpleaños es en un par de meses no te vayas a olvidar - reapondió Kazu mientras la abrazaba.

Todos rieron.

La musica estaba a todo volumen asi que todos los jovenes salieron a bailar, Kenta estaba eufórico y Kazu se encargaba de llenar los vasos de cada uno de ellos. Henry parecía estar pendiente de quienes entraban al local, ya que no despegaba la vista de la entrada.

Takato no quitaba la vista de Juri, lucía muy hermosa esa noche. El castaño no sabía por qué pero le gustaba verla bailar.

Cuando Juri le contó lo sucedido con el profesor Hanata, sintió que la furia se apoderaba de él, si bien es cierto el profesor era joven, no le daba derecho a aprovecharse de ella, no de esa forma. Si no fuera porque le prometio a Juri que no le contaría a nadie, Takato habria ido a confrontar al profesor.

Se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, igual Juri ya lo odiaba sin razon ¿no?

Vio tan feliz a la castaña que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban.

Henry desapareció por algunos segundos antes de volver al lado de una rubia.

\- chicos, quiero presentarles a Alice - dijo acercandose al grupo - es una amiga, trabaja con mi papá.

Los presentes la saludaron, Kazu la miró de pies a cabeza

\- Henry, debes llevarme algun día a tu trabajo, quizas yo tambien conozca una linda chica como ella - le dijo Kazu sin dejar de mirar a la rubia - ¿ya son novios?

Henry se puso rojo como un tomate y sonrió nervioso, Alice negó divertida

\- solo somos amigos

\- no es justo! Henry tiene a una linda chica, Juri tiene a Takato... ¿por qué a mi me tocó estar solo el dia de mi cumpleaños? - dijo Kenta quien se tambaleó un poco a causa del alcohol.

Juri lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Kenta estas borracho

\- olvidenlo - dijo el joven de lentes moviendo las manos a modo de negacion - ustedes no entenderían...

Kazu animaba a todos a bailar, solo que hacía tanto ruido que Henry se acercaba a él pidiendole que se controlara; Juri trataba de hacer que Kenta baile para quitarle la borrachera y el efecto de los cigarros que Kazu le habia dado minutos antes.

Takato notó que Ruki miraba muy seria a Alice, quien le devolvía la misma mirada.

\- ¿te diviertes Alice? - preguntó Ruki a la rubia en un tono nada amigable.

Su interlocutora apenas si sonrió con algo de burla

\- estas fiestas de niños no son cosa mía, pero Henry me invitó asi que vine por él.

\- estimo muchisimo a Henry, espero que no le hagas daño.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza

\- ¿no te conformas con uno Ruki? ¿tambien quieres a Henry?

\- ¿todo bien? - preguntó el castaño a su amiga, evitando que ella respondiera

\- ¿ya hablaste con Juri? - pregunto la pelirroja, ignorando la pregunta de su amigo - estoy esperando que eso suceda para irme a casa.

Takato dudaba. Juri seguramente le había comentado a Ruki que ya no se hablaban.

\- no se si deb-

\- hazlo, ya dejate de niñerías.

El castaño asintió y se dirigió hacia la pista de baile

Juri bailaba sola ya que Kenta daba vueltas en circulo de lo ebrio que estaba.

\- Kenta, amigo ve a sentarte, necesito hablar con Juri.

El joven de lentes volvió a su sitio en medio de tropezones, empujando sin querer a Alice.

\- Hola Juri... ¿podemos hablar?

\- No Takato. Deja todo como está - le respondió sin dejar de bailar

\- Juri no deberías tomar demasiado, sabes que tu padre se enojará si ...

\- ¿tambien me delatarás con mi papá Takato?

El castaño perdió la paciencia

\- ¿sabes Juri? Somos amigos desde hace muchos años y no me duele que me trates así, me duele que creas que en verdad yo haya buscado la forma de hacerte daño. Y si no quieres que te vuelva a hablar entonces asi será. Pero un día se descubrirá quien fue el verdadero responsable de lo sucedido y sabrás que no fui yo.

La muchacha se quedo en silencio y antes que pudiera decir algo el castaño se dió la media vuelta y se fue de la pista de baile.

\- me voy - le dijo a Kazu -¿donde esta Henry?

\- Su novia se aburrio o algo asi y él la acompañó a casa creo - el joven de cabellos levantados parecía algo aturdido - la rubia salió corriendo del lugar como si... - y sin terminar la frase comenzó a reir.

Takato sacudió la cabeza

\- Kazu, ya deja esas cosas - y añadió - despideme de todos - y con esto último salió del lugar.

El aire frío de la noche lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro y calmo un poco la ansiedad que tenía, le hubiera gustado divertirse con todos sus amigos, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Kenta, esperaba que pudiera perdonarlo por irse así...

\- Takato

El castaño dió la vuelta y vió a Juri en la puerta del lugar.

La muchacha se acercó a él y Takato volvió a ponerse nervioso

\- ¿me acompañas a casa?

\- pensé que Ruki te llevaría

La castaña se encogió de hombros

\- ella estará bien - dijo encogiendose de hombros - mientras que Kazu y Kenta no la saquen de sus casillas.

Ambos rieron

\- lamento haberte hablado así - dijo el castaño - es solo que no sabía como acercarme a ti y entonces...

\- tienes razon - lo interrumpió Juri - me negué a escucharte, estaba muy dolida por todo lo sucedido y no pensé las cosas con claridad, eres mi amigo, nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, no debí dudar de ti.

\- Juri te lo dije antes y te lo repito de nuevo, no fui yo; pero descubriremos quien fue te lo prometo.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza

\- ¿que importa ya? Volvimos a ser amigos ¿no es asi? - le dijo mientras empezaban a caminar en dirección hacia la estación de trenes.

Takato asintió muy feliz

\- te extrañé mucho Juri - le dijo el castaño

La muchacha le sonrió

\- yo tambien

Ambos se sonrojaron sin saber porqué

\- ¿y no ha vuelto a buscarte? - preguntó el castaño de repente

\- ¿quien?

\- el profesor Hanata

Juri negó con la cabeza

\- No se nada de él desde que lo despidieron.

Takato no supo porqué pero se sintió aliviado

\- que bueno - y al ver la expresión de confusión de su amiga agregó- es decir, me alegra que no te este molestando, yo.. yo se que él te gusta y es terrible que no te haya buscado por todo lo que tu sientes por él, pero en realidad es bueno porque el no te merece.. me refería a eso..

\- Takato...

\- lo sé...mejor me callo.

La castaña se detuvo a la entrada de la estación de trenes de Shinjuku

\- ¿por qué te molesta tanto lo que sucedió con el profesor Hanata?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- bueno... él es mayor que tú, aprovecharse de ti de esa manera, no me parecía correcto.

\- ¿solo por eso Takato?

El castaño se quedó en silencio

¿Era realmente esa la razon?

Observó a Juri, su amiga lucía muy bien, su cabello castaño habia crecido mucho, el vestido que traia puesto se acomodaba a su figura, y a pesar de que habian pasado los años, ella aun conservaba esa expresión de serenidad que lo hacia sentir en paz.

\- yo...

A Takato el corazon le latía con mucha fuerza en esos momentos.

Las palabras se quedaron en su garganta y Juri parecía decepcionada.

\- ya es tarde, subamos al tren

Juri comenzo a caminar en direccion a uno de los vagones que se habia detenido apenas unos segundos antes.

\- Juri espera - le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo deteniendola en su camino, la muchacha volteó y se quedo esperando a escuchar lo que el castaño tenía que decirle.

¿Que iba a decirle a Juri? Ni el mismo Takato lo sabía, solo quería decirle que en serio le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella, que le encantaba escuchar su risa, conversar de cosas y de tonterías, hacer todo y nada a la vez con ella.

Fue en ese momento en que él entendió todo

Y aun así no podía articular ninguna palabra.

\- yo...

La muchacha no esperó ningun segundo mas

Dió dos pasos, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó.

Takato sintió que el tiempo se detuvo en ese preciso instante

Lo del profesor Hanata lo habia irritado terriblemente porque a él le gustaba Juri

Y solo en ese preciso instante lo habia comprendido.

Su corazón latió con mucha fuerza antes de corresponder aquel beso.

Realmente estaba feliz.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES:

El capitulo nos quedó realmente largo ya que quisimos que este capitulo (el unico en el que hay felicidad) termine bonito, al menos antes de que todo se enrede.

Gracias por leer. Tratamos d actualizar lo mas rapido posible.

BethANDCourt


	3. Juri

Digimon es propiedad de Toei animation

Advertencia: referencia a situaciones sexuales.

* * *

.

Juri

.

* * *

Habia sido la mejor semana en la vida de la joven Katou desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y todo gracias a Takato

Juri estaba feliz, podía hablarle de cualquier cosa y nunca se aburria de escucharlo, ella lo conocía desde hace muchisimo, sabia de sus mas grandes sueños, sus miedos, sus planes...

Pero aun no le habia contado acerca de lo de su madre...

Ese había sido uno de los episodios mas tristes de su vida.

Podía recordar vagamente algunas cosas de aquel día, los gritos de los vecinos, su padre devastado, muchos policias haciendole preguntas que no lograba recordar...

O que no quería recordar.

Juri penso que jamás se recuperaría de aquella perdida, de alguna manera se sentía responsable, si tan solo no se hubiera...

Sacudió la cabeza

Ahora la muchacha volvía a sonreir.

Observó al castaño desde su pupitre, estaba afuera del salon conversando con Henry, ¿de que hablarían?

\- oye Katou, queremos hablar contigo

\- si Juri, y muy seriamente.

Kazu y Kenta se pusieron delante de ella bloqueando su visión

La muchacha sonrió

\- a ver ¿que sucede?

\- Takato nos ignora - dijo Kenta - todo el tiempo esta soñando despierto, ya no nos dice nada... ni siquiera nos ha contado como fue que se hicieron novios, hasta donde yo recuerdo, ustedes ni siquieran se hablaban

\- y de repente ahora son novios! - renegó Kazu

\- ohh estan celosos - los fastidió la castaña

\- NO, NO ES ESO! - gritaron al unísono

Juri se puso de pie

\- no sean curiosos - les respondió guiñandoles un ojo - ya saben como es Takato, siempre está distraido.

\- pero ahora esta mas distraído y es tu culpa - le contestó Kenta

\- hemos perdido a nuestro hermano - lloriqueó Kazu - las mujeres siempre traen problemas!

Juri los observó incredula

\- ay no lo puedo creer... - y cambiando de tema añadio - ¿es por eso que Micky se cansó, Kazu?

El joven de cabellos levantados se sorprendió.

\- ¿de que hablas? Aun salgo con Micky, no muy seguido claro... quiero que sienta mi ausencia y me extrañe - inflando el pecho de orgullo finalizó - hay que demostrar quien manda!

\- es que ayer la vi con otro muchacho y pensé que ustedes...

Kazu quedó en silencio algunos segundos

\- ¡¿QUE?! No es posible! - y salió corriendo del salon vociferando - ¡Micky!

La joven volteó hacia donde estaba Kenta.

\- lo siento, creo que no debí decir nada - dijo Juri muy apenada.

\- nah! Dejalo - le respondió Kenta - en realidad no está muy interesado en Micky

\- ¿por qué lo dices?

\- sale con ella solo para ocupar su mente - dijo el joven de gafas mientras sacaba algunos libros de su mochila - en realidad está enamorado de otra chica.

La castaña se sorprendió

-¿ah si? ¿Y de quien?

Kenta se encogió de hombros

\- no se, no ha querido decirmelo

\- entonces ¿como lo sabes? - le preguntó Juri.

Kenta se encogió de hombros.

\- solo lo sé.

Juri asintió no tan convencida de sus palabras.

\- oye Kenta

\- uh? - respondió el recien nombrado apenas levantando la mirada de su lectura.

\- ¿por qué nunca nos has dicho quien te gusta?

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

\- es decir, ¿te gusta alguna chica de nuestro salon? Podriamos salir en una cita doble... sería divertido! Iriamos a comer Helados, o al parque de diversiones..

\- No Juri, gracias

La castaña observó a su amigo

\- no me gusta ninguna niña de aquí - finalizó Kenta con una sonrisa que a Juri le pareció forzada.

\- lo siento - fue lo unico que pudo responder, antes de volver a su pupitre totalmente avergonzada.

Mejor dejaba las cosas ahí. No deseaba inmiscuirse en asuntos de otros.

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila en Shinjuku, Juri subía nuevamente al tren y se dirigía a recoger a su hermano de sus talleres escolares y tomó asiento en uno de los vagones. Esperaba a que las puertas se cerraran cuando unos metros mas allá vió un rostro conocido.

\- Ruki! ¡hola!

La pelirroja volteó al escuchar su voz y observó a la castaña agitando la mano a modo de saludo.

\- Hola Juri - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella - ¿como has estado?

\- yo muy bien Ruki, voy por Masahiko, hoy tuvo talleres.

La pelirroja asintió

\- supongo que las cosas con Takato se arreglaron, ya que se fueron juntos ese día sin decirme nada.

Juri sonrió algo avergonzada.

\- ehh si.. volvimos a hablarnos - y algo avergonzado agregó - creo que no te lo he dicho...

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza

\- ¿decirme que?

¿Se lo contaba? Bueno, de todas formas se iba a enterar...

\- bueno... Takato y yo estamos saliendo, ¿no es genial? - finalizó muy contenta

Y muy nerviosa tambien.

La pelirroja cambió su expresión apenas unos segundos, a Juri le pareció que la muchacha había palidecido un poco.

\- Ruki ¿te sientes bien?

La recien nombrada sacudió la cabeza.

\- el movimiento del tren me mareó un poco, es todo - dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amiga.

La castaña la observó, la pelirroja aun vestía el uniforme de su escuela y entre sus manos traía su violín, perfectamente guardado en su estuche.

\- ¿tienes practica de musica hoy?

La recien nombrada asintió

\- tenemos un concierto en un mes asi que hay que practicar - finalizo encogiendose de hombros.

\- lo harás bien Ruki, ya verás - dijo Juri aun muy entusiasmada - nunca he ido a un concierto de ese tipo, pero supongo que debe ser muy entretenido.

-si quieres puedes venir al ensayo...- comenzo a decir la pelirroja sin quitar la mirada del piso - ... puedes ir con Takato si lo deseas.

Juri asintió muy contenta.

\- ahí estaré. En primera fila alentandote - dijo levantando el brazo a modo de victoria.

\- Juri no seas ridícula

Ambas muchachas sonrieron

\- entonces... ¿tu y Takato eh?

La castaña asintió contenta

\- ¿quien lo diría no? Siempre vi a Takato como mi mejor amigo y ahora no puedo imaginarme al lado de otro chico

\- si estás feliz es lo unico que importa - dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie al ver que el tren se detenía en una estación - nos vemos Juri, cuidate - finalizó agitando una mano.

La castaña se despidió de ella, Ruki era muy temperamental pero por lo general era una buena amiga, si no se enojara tan seguido probablemente podría contarle de todo, algunas veces le daba miedo cuando ella se enojaba...

Ruki era muy reservada, casi no hablaba de su vida personal, la unica vez que la habia visto triste fue cuando su abuela falleció, la pelirroja se derrumbo y solo ella habia visto esa faceta en su amiga.

La pelirroja no hablaba mucho de sus sentimientos

Quizas por eso se sentía mal con respecto a Ruki.

Juri lo habia notado desde hace tiempo atrás.

La pelirroja estaba enamorada de Takato

Su amiga no se lo habia dicho, pero ella lo habia notado, en sus acciones, en su trato hacia él...

Pero Juri tambien lo quería y Takato la correspondía.

Todo estaba bien y mal al mismo tiempo.

La castaña se recostó en el asiento del tren.

\- yo tambien quiero ser feliz - murmuró para ella misma, aquel sentimiento de culpa la perseguía desde hace muchos años, lograría superar lo que había sucedido?

* * *

El parque de Shinjuku siempre relajaba a la joven Katou

El lugar era tranquilo, tenía muchos árboles los cuales movian sus hojas en un vaiven gracias al viento de la ciudad, el pequeño lago que había en el centro del parque albergaba algunas aves que alegraban la vista del lugar, algunas personas caminaban por las areas verdes, relajandose de todas sus labores tambien quizas...

\- me encanta este lugar - dijo Takato rompiendo el silencio - todo es tan tranquilo - finalizo mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia.

\- a mi tambien - replicó la castaña - cuando era pequeña solía venir todos los fines de semana con mis padres.

\- yo tambien, creo que un par de veces me caí al lago - dijo Takato recordando algunos momentos de su pasado.

\- ay Takato por Dios, que descuidado! - lo regañó Juri.

El castaño sonrió

\- gracias a Dios mi papá sabía nadar y me rescataba siempre.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por apenas unos segundos

\- lo extrañas Takato, ¿no es asi?

El joven Matsuda asintió

\- si, asi es... fue dificil Juri, tú sabes bien lo que sucedió, mi mamá tardó meses en recuperarse, creí que jamás lo haría... - finalizó Takato con algo de tristeza.

\- ¿siguen sin encontrar al responsable?

\- aun no, segun lo ultimo que invest-

Takato no pudo continuar debido a que alguien los interrumpió.

\- jóvenes ¿no es muy tarde para que esten caminando por el parque de Shinjuku?

El director Yamaki los observaba a traves de sus gafas oscuras.

Era de noche, ¿por que diablos nunca se las quitaba?

Era un tipo raro, a Juri no le simpatizaba mucho

Sobretodo desde lo sucedido con lo del profesor Hanata, y el hecho de que estuvo a punto de suspenderla en la escuela.

\- buenas noches director Yamaki - saludó Juri

\- ehh nosotros ya nos ibamos señor - agregó Takato.

\- me parece bien - dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba las gafas con una mano - no se metan en problemas.

A Juri esto último la irritó, sintió a Takato sobresaltarse ligeramente, habia algo falso en la sonrisa de su director que le alteraba los nervios.

De un momento a otro, Takato la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr sin soltarla. La castaña le siguió el paso.

\- asi lo haremos, adiós! - dijo el joven Matsuda mientras se alejaban de ahí.

Ambos corrieron como locos por el parque, Juri le pedía detenerse pero echó a reir junto al castaño por la loca huída que habian emprendido, Takato recordó un lugar que solía frecuentar asi que llevó a su novia hasta ahí.

\- ¿que es este lugar Takato? - preguntó Juri.

\- es mi lugar secreto - le respondió el castaño.

Muy bien camuflado en el parque se encontraba un deposito pequeño, no se podia distinguir desde afuera. Ambos se sentaron en el piso de aquel lugar.

\- cuando era niño descubrí este lugar, solía jugar a las escondidas cuando el primo Kai llegaba de visitaba y era aquí donde me ocultaba. Jamás me encontró.

Juri sonrió.

\- se puede ver el lago desde aqui, deberíamos hacer un picnic con todos uno de estos dias, incluso Ruki amaria este lugar.

Juri asintió

\- hablando de Ruki, me invitó a ver su ensayo del concierto que dará - comentó la castaña.

\- ¿un concierto? - preguntó el joven Matsuda - no conozco mucho de musica clasica pero debe ser divertido.

\- pues a mí me encantan las piezas orquestadas, me animan a bailar - dijo la castaña poniendose de pie y dandole una mano a su novio - baila conmigo Takato.

\- no se bailar! - replicó algo avergonzado el castaño.

\- no te preocupes, solo sígueme - finalizó Juri con una sonrisa.

El joven Matsuda se puso de pie y trató de seguir los pasos de su novia, pero trastabilló un poco al tratar de seguirle el ritmo.

\- relajate Takato, pareces un robot.

\- lo se lo se! Es solo que... no se, me pones nervioso - finalizó algo avergonzado.

Ambos rieron

Un segundo, estan bailando, sin preocupaciones, un paso, un giro, todo estaba bien en aquel momento, un paso, un giro, nada mas importaba.

Takato le sonrie, la mira con ojos llenos de amor, como si frente a él tuviera a un angel, mientras que Juri sonríe de verdad, como hace mucho tiempo no sonreía.

Ella se acerca a él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos; él la besa, primero muy suavemente pero pasan los segundos y parece no conformarse solo con eso, en un instante de lucidez se aleja de su novia.

\- lo siento yo... me estoy sobrepasando.

Juri no responde nada, al contrario devuelve el beso con la misma cantidad de pasion. Dentro de ella crece la necesidad, esperanza, amor.

Pero sobre todo el deseo.

Al siguiente segundo todo se salio de control.

Takato la besa tratando de memorizar cada segundo de este momento. Muy dentro de él tiene miedo de que ella reaccione, vuelva a sus cinco sentidos y se enoje con el.

Pero ninguno se detiene.

Juri no quiere que se detenga.

Lo siguiente que ella puede sentir es chocar su espalda contra una pared. Y, oh Dios, ¿qué están haciendo?

Sus manos en su piel, ansiosas de liberarse de cualquier ropa que evite el contacto entre ambos. Ella lo ama, él la ama.

¿Que podría salir mal?

* * *

Juri ve bajar a Takato del autobús, despreocupado con una gran sonrisa que la hace sentir aun mas culpable.

Cerró los ojos, trató de distraer su mente con cualquier cosa, lo que sea que consiga mantener su mente relajada; necesitaba estar tranquila, segura, serena...

Pero apenas cerró los ojos y sin buscarlo recordó todo sobre aquel día.

Aquel horrible día.

 _Aun era pequeña, ¿7 u 8 años tal vez? Su mamá habia ido por algunas compras en la tienda de la esquina y encargó a Juri que cuidara a su hermano menor quien aun dormía acomodado en una manta en el suelo._

 _La pequeña Juri asintió, se sentó al lado de su hermano mientras veía televisión._

 _Solo fueron 5 minutos en los que la pequeña Juri subió a su habitación buscando un dvd de su dibujo favorito, 5 minutos en los que el pequeño Masahiko despertó y salió a la calle practicando sus recien aprendidos primeros pasos._

 _Juri solo escuchó el sonido de las llantas de aquel camión frenando en seco._

 _Habia mucha gente en la calle, una de las vecinas entre sollozos y gritos decía que la señora Katou había logrado proteger a su bebé y que éste se encontraba a salvo._

 _No la dejaron acercarse._

 _Si ella hubiera sido responsable y no se hubiera movido del lugar..._

 _Quizas su madre aun estaría con ella._

\- lo siento hubo tráfico - fue lo primero que dijo el castaño antes de acercarse y saludarla con un beso, al notar su expresión le preguntó - ¿Juri estás bien?

 _su padre se había vuelto muy sobreprotector con ella a raíz de lo acontecido; se sentía culpable, decía que si el hubiera estado en casa nada de eso habría sucedido._

 _-_ necesitamos hablar - dijo con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¿te sientes mal? Podemos ir al doctor, Ruki entenderá porque no fuimos a su ensayo.

La castaña negó con la cabeza

\- tenemos un problema.

 _no habia sido culpa de su padre._

 _Era suya._

 _Si Juri no se hubiera movido de su lugar, su hermano habría despertado y ella lo habría detenido, su madre habría llegado a casa y todo sería como siempre debió ser._

 _Pero Juri había fallado._

 _No pudo hacerse cargo de su hermano por poco tiempo_

 _No podía ser capaz de cuidar de nadie._

 _Menos de alguien tan pequeño._

 _-_ perdóname Takato - le dijo entre sollozos

El castaño permaneció inmovil, incapaz de decir algo, incapaz de reaccionar, solo se quedó ahi, como si estuviera hecho de piedra.

\- no puedo tenerlo, lo siento.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES:

sabemos que en Digimon Tamers Masahiko es el medio hermano de Juri, pero en esta historia decidimos que ambos serian hermanos de padre y madre.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos (perdonen la demora)

BethANDCourt


	4. Kenta

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation.

Advertencia: lenguaje.

* * *

.

Kenta

.

* * *

Kenta Kitagawa, 17 años y último año de escuela, no era el mas aplicado pero tampoco mal alumno, un par de veces algunas chicas le habían sonreido al verlo, pero no se acercaba a ellas debido a su timidez.

¿Era por su timidez verdad?

El joven de gafas se miró al espejo.

Lucía como siempre, el cabello bien cuidado, las gafas enormes cubriendo sus ojos, su contextura delgada.

Se veía como cualquier otro muchacho de su edad.

Pero al mismo tiempo era diferente a todos.

¿Que dirían sus amigos si supieran?

Se sentó en su cama llevandose ambas manos a la cabeza.

El comentario de Juri hace un mes atras lo habia tomado por sorpresa

 _\- " por qué nunca nos has dicho quien te gusta?"_

¿Juri sospecharía algo? ¿Hizo algo para que ella sospechara? ¿Los demas tambien lo habrían notado?

Su celular comenzó a repicar y se apresuró en responder

\- Kenta viejo ¿donde estás?

Era Kazu quien se oía algo alterado a traves del telefono

\- en casa ¿por qué? ¿Sucedio algo? - preguntó acomodandose las gafas.

\- he tratado de comunicarme con Takato pero no puedo ubicarlo por ningun lado, no esta en su casa, ni en la panadería, ni en el parque...

\- ¿llamaste a Juri?

\- viejo ella tampoco responde - continuó Kazu - no llamé a su casa, su papá me da miedo.

\- deben estar paseando por ahí - contestó algo desganado - ¿por qué te preocupa tanto?

\- no se, algo no está bien, Takato siempre responde el telefono.

Kenta se quedo pensativo, era verdad, el joven Matsuda siempre respondía el telefono, el hecho de que Juri tampoco respondiera empeoraba la situacion.

\- bueno viejo - finalizo Kazu - intentare encontrarlo, queria que me preste sus apuntes de biología pero ahora estoy preocupado por el, iré a buscarlo.

\- te acompaño Hirokazu - respondió Kenta - debe haber sucedido algo, te alcanzo en la entrada del parque de Shinjuku.

Colgó la llamada y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, estaba por salir cuando su celular repicó.

Kenta observó la pantalla de su celular, en ésta se podía ver un mensaje en el cual preguntaban como se encontraba.

El joven de lentes sintió su corazon acelerarse sin embargo controló su emoción.

\- hola, ¿sabes? No es un buen momento. Estoy saliendo a la calle a buscar un amigo.

La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato.

\- lo siento, ¿problemas?

\- aun no lo sé, espero que no.

Kenta continuó viendo la pantalla que solo mostraba la palabra "escribiendo..."

\- queria avisarte que estoy en Shinjuku, pensaba que podíamos vernos. En fin. Avisame si te desocupas.

A Kenta le brillaron los ojos y no supo que responder

Queria tanto ver a esta persona

Pero tambien le preocupaba Takato.

\- Trataré de desocuparme y te aviso. Yo tambien quiero verte.

Guardó el telefono en uno de sus bolsillos, aviso a su madre que saldría y en menos de lo que esperaba ya se encontraba en la calle.

Aquel mensaje de texto lo habia puesto de buen humor, quizas Kazu exageraba y Takato estaba por ahi perdiendo el tiempo con Juri, quizas estaban paseando y se olvidaron del resto del mundo.

Ojala fuera de esa forma, así el podria encontrarse con aquella persona...

¿Que dirían sus amigos?

Aligeró sus pasos.

¿Entenderían su situación?

¿Como reaccionaría Kazu? ¿Y los demás? ¿Seguirían tratandolo de la misma forma?

Se detuvo de repente.

Ninguno aprobaría que él haya iniciado una relación con alguien que conoció por internet.

Peor aun

Alguien de su mismo -

\- hola Kenta. Que extraño verte sin Kazu.

Ryo lo saludaba amigablemente, Kenta intento devolver el saludo, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

Debió tener alguna expresión rara en el rostro porque Ryo se le quedo viendo preocupado

\- ¿esta todo bien? - preguntó el moreno.

\- si, es solo que no encontramos a Takato por ninguna parte - Kenta pareció recuperar su voz - quede en encontrarme con Kazu en el parque de Shinjuku para ir a buscarlo.

\- ah era eso - Ryo se veía tranquilo - ví a Takato hace un rato, estaba con Juri en la estación, creo que estaban discutiendo asi que no me acerqué.

¿Juri y Takato discutiendo?

\- ¿que habrá pasado? - se preguntó Kenta.

Ryo se encogió de hombros

\- ni idea, mejor no meterse en problemas de dos.

Kenta asintió y cambió de tema

\- ¿como van las cosas con tu papá Ryo?

La expresión en el rostro del moreno cambió

\- terribles como siempre - respondió el joven - sigo esperando a que se aburra de esa mujer .

\- ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? Quizas es una buena persona.

Ryo negó con la cabeza.

\- ella tiene mi edad, y el sr. Akiyama ya esta muy grande para saber lo que está bien y lo que no, en fin - y comenzando a caminar añadió - nos vemos Kenta, saluda a Kazu de mi parte - finalizó mientras se alejaba.

Kenta asintió mientras revisaba muy ansioso su telefono.

\- "creo que podremos vernos, ¿donde estás?" Escribió apresuradamente.

Guardó su telefono en uno de sus bolsillos mientras se dirigía al parque de Shinjuku, tenía que encontrar a Kazu y contarle que Takato estaba con Juri peleandose de Dios sabe qué y que no había de que preocuparse.

Llegó al parque y aun no tenía respuesta en su celular, caminó un poco decepcionado hasta que vió a Kazu.

\- viejo ¡demoraste una eternidad! No encuentro a Takato, ¿estará en el hospital? ¿En la morgue?

\- Hirokazu estás exagerando - respondió Kenta.

\- no quiero ir a la morgue, me dan cosas los muertos, ¿te imaginas? Ewww...

\- Takato está con Juri en la estación de tren - le dijo el joven de lentes interrumpiendolo - me encontré con Ryo y me dijo que los vió ahi.

Kazu suspiró aliviado.

\- ay que bueno! Cuando vea a Takato le daré su merecido por haberme hecho preocupar.

\- si viejo - le dijo Kenta - hay que enseñarle a responder el telefono.

Ambos asintieron muy seguros de sus palabras, cuando el celular de Kenta comenzó a repicar.

Era la llamada que habia estado esperando.

\- ¿quien es Kenta? ¿Es Takato?

El joven de lentes se paralizó

No podía responder el telefono delante de Kazu

No ahora.

\- n-no, no es nadie - dijo tratando de guardar el celular en su bolsillo; sin embargo Kazu fue mas veloz y le quitó el telefono.

Kenta entró en panico.

Iba a descubrirlo

El joven de lentes trataba desesperadamente de arrebatarle el celular a su amigo quien corria en todas las direcciones tratando de descifrar el remitente.

\- ¡devuelveme mi telefono Kazu!

\- ¿quien es? ¿Quien es? - continuó diciendo Kazu mientras contestaba el telefono - ¿aló?

No pasó ni tres segundos cuando Kazu le devolvió el telefono a Kenta.

\- viejo que decepción, pense que era una chica - le dijo con desgano.

El joven Kitagawa tomó con rapidez su celular y sin escuchar a su interlocutor exclamo un "te llamo luego" para colgar inmediatamente.

Kenta estaba furioso.

\- Kazu ¿cual es tu problema?

Su amigo abrió los ojos fingiendo inocencia.

\- era una broma viejo, pensaba que era una nena y queria molestarte un poco es todo.

\- ¡pues si que me molestaste! ¿Estas feliz? - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en direccion a la salida del parque.

Kazu lo siguió

\- Kenta, era una broma por Dios...

\- ¡madura Kazu! - le gritó su amigo - estoy cansado de tus bromas, de tus comentarios fuera de lugar.. de todo.

El joven de cabellos puntiagudos cambió su expresion.

\- viejo en serio lo lamento, no pensé que te pondrias asi por una llamada - y haciendo una pausa agregó - apropósito, ¿quien era?

\- ese no es tu problema, adiós - le dijo Kenta antes de salir por la entrada del parque.

Estaba enojado. Había estado esperando esa llamada, ¿que pensaría esa persona? ¿Que le habia mentido con respecto a "buscar a un amigo"? ¿Pensaría que fue un pretexto para no verlo?, despues de tantos dias por fín estaba en Shinjuku y Kenta en serio deseaba verlo...

\- oye Kenta...

El recien nombrado volteó a ver a Kazu quien lo seguía desde lejos.

\- ¿que quieres? - le respondió el joven de gafas de mala gana.

Kazu pareció dudar acerca de lo que quería decirle.

\- eres mi mejor amigo ¿verdad?... - Kazu hizo una pausa antes de continuar - sabes que puedes contar conmigo, yo te apoyaré en lo que sea... sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, yo te apoyo.

Kenta palideció

\- ¿por que me estas diciendo eso?

Kazu aun lucía dubitativo.

\- creo que esa llamada era importante para ti... viejo, jamás te vi tan enojado por algo como ahora y yo... bueno, somos amigos ¿no? Significa que confías en mi.

El joven de lentes se horrorizó.

Kazu sospechaba algo

Si es que no lo sabia ya.

Sin decir una palabra se dió media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, corrió tan rapido como pudo sin dirección alguna, corrió por muchas calles antes de sentir que sus pulmones se iban a reventar por el esfuerzo físico.

Llegó a una calle desconocida para él, estaba agotado. Se apoyó en una de las paredes hasta que a la distancia vió a alguien conocido.

Henry caminaba al lado de su papá, se veían felices hasta que repararon en Kenta quien lucía terrible.

El sr Wong lo reconoció de inmediato.

\- Kenta, ¿que haces por aquí?

Henry tambien se le acercó.

\- hola Kenta, ¿tu tambien vienes al examen?

El joven Kitagawa no entendía de que hablaban

\- No, yo... ¿que hacen por aquí Sr Wong?

Henry le mostró una pequeña tarjeta que contenía sus datos.

\- acabo de obtener mi licencia de conducir

Kenta se alegró verdaderamente por su amigo.

\- Henry ¡vaya! Eso es genial - dijo dandole la mano, observó al sr Wong. Se veía orgulloso de su hijo.

\- le dije a Henry que tuviera cuidado, conducir implica una gran responsabilidad. - dijo dandole una palmadita en la espalda a su hijo

Kenta los observó, envidiaba la relación que habia entre ellos dos. Henry era ante los ojos de cualquier padre el hijo ejemplar; aplicado, correcto, incluso tenía un pie dentro de dos de las mejores universidades de todo Japon.

Como le gustaría que sus padres se sintieran asi con respecto a él; sería genial escuchar algun comentario positivo y alentador en lugar de la pregunta que siempre le hacia su padre.

"¿Cuando traeras a una chica a esta casa?"

Su familia era una de las mas respetadas en Shinjuku, Kenta no tenía hermanos asi que la responsabilidad de la familia Kitagawa recaía exclusivamente en él.

El sonido del celular de Henry lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, el peliazul se retiró a hablar por telefono unos pasos mas allá.

\- ¿como están tus padres Kenta?

\- muy bien señor Wong, ocupados en los negocios de la familia, ya sabe.

El sr Wong asintió

\- me imagino, todo lo que hacen para darte un buen futuro, no lo olvides

El joven de lentes asintió.

Henry volvió hacia donde estaban ambos, se le veía muy serio

\- tengo que irme, papá ¿te importa si nos vemos en casa?

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

\- ve nomás hijo, nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

El peliazul asintió y se despidió de Kenta.

\- nos vemos - le dijo antes de comemzar a andar por la calle contraria y desaparecer.

\- bueno sr Wong, yo tambien debo irme - anunció Kenta ya más calmado - fue un gusto verlo.

\- cuidate muchacho - le respondió su interlocutor, Kenta asintió y caminó algunas calles antes de animarse a tomar su celular y hacer una llamada.

\- hola, siento mucho lo de hace un momento; me encontré con un amigo y me quitó el celular a modo de broma.

La persona al otro lado de la línea respondió tranquilamente.

\- esta bien, supuse que algo así habia sucedido. ¿Nos vemos en la estación de trenes de Shinjuku?

Kenta sonrió

\- si por supuesto, voy para allá.

Colgó la llamada y se dirigió hacia la parada de autobuses, subió a uno que lo llevaría a su destino y comenzó a observar las calles de la ciudad para relajarse, cuando vió algo que lo sorprendió.

El sr Wong estaba con alguien.

Alguien que no era su esposa.

No había nada malo, solo eran dos personas conversando pero para Kenta algo no estaba bien, había algo raro en aquella situacion.

¿Se lo estaría imaginando?

* * *

Miercoles 5.30 pm

Llegó a la estación de trenes de Shinjuku y su acompañante aun no llegaba, así que decidió sorprenderlo comprando algo de comer. Se decidió por un café y unos panquecitos que sabía que eran sus favoritos.

" estoy por la puerta n°2"

Ese mensaje le bastó para alegrar el dia tan horrible que había tenido.

Caminó hacia aquel lugar y lo vió a lo lejos.

Kenta sonrió.

Ahora todo estaba bien.

Caminó algunos pasos hasta que una voz familiar lo hizo detenerse.

\- chicos por favor entiendan la situación.

Era la voz de Takato.

Los vió a través de uno de los pasillos de la estación.

Takato, Juri, Henry y Ruki.

Pero algo no estaba bien

Juri se veía terrible, como si hubiera llorado toda la tarde, Takato lucía algo descompuesto. Su rostro estaba desencajado, Henry estaba muy serio y Ruki lucía furiosa.

Kenta se detuvo y se ocultó para no ser visto.

\- fue algo muy irresponsable de parte de ustedes dos - oyó la voz de Henry.

Juri asintió mas no pronunció ninguna palabra, Takato la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla.

\- no seré parte de esto - dijo Ruki - de todas las cosas en el mundo que pensé que podrian haber sucedido, esta es la que menos me esperaba - finalizó la pelirroja con mucho dolor en su voz.

\- Ruki... - comenzó a decir Takato

\- no Takato! Me decepciona todo esto - y retrocediendo añadió - ni Henry ni yo los ayudaremos.

\- en realidad - comenzo a decir el peliazul - yo si los ayudaré.

Ruki lo observó incrédula

Henry continuó

\- sigo pensando que esto se pudo haber evitado, pero si no hacemos algo al respecto será peor - continuó el joven Wong.

\- gracias Henry - habló por fin Juri con la voz apagada, se notaba mucho dolor en su voz.

Takato asintió dandole la mano al peliazul, mientras que Ruki negaba con la cabeza.

\- no puedo creerlo... ¿se imaginan si mi madre hubiera pensado lo mismo?

\- Ruki.. - la interrumpió Henry.

\- yo no estaria aqui, estaría muerta - continuó la pelirroja muy furiosa sin quitar la vista de Takato y su novia.

\- ¿que sugieres que haga Ruki? ¿Que lo tenga? - le increpo Juri al borde de las lagrimas - no soy capaz de cuidar de nadie, mucho menos de un bebé.

Kenta soltó las cosas que traía en sus manos.

No podía ser.

Simplemente no podía ser.

La persona a la que Kenta habia estado esperando se acercó a él al verlo tan palido, casi como un papel.

\- Kenta ¿estás bien?

El joven de lentes lo abrazó .

\- solo sacame de aqui.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR.

En algunos paises se consigue la licencia de conducir a los 16 años, no sabemos como es en Japón pero en esta historia lo consideraremos asi.

Vamos 3 tamers, nos faltan 5.

Sigue Henry.

Nos leemos

BethANDCourt


	5. Henry

Digimon es propiedad de Toei animation

Advertencia: lenguaje, violencia.

* * *

.

Henry

.

* * *

Miercoles 3 pm.

Henry Wong, subía muy contento a las oficinas del trabajo de su papá; nada lo detuvo hasta llegar al 7mo piso.

Donde Alice se encontraba.

Llegó al lugar y vió a la rubia revisando algunos documentos.

\- Henry! - lo saludó la muchacha - ¿cómo estas? No te oí llegar - le dijo con una sonrisa.

El peliazul se ruborizó.

\- Hola Alice - dijo dandole un abrazo a la rubia - pase por aquí, saldré con mi padre. Ya sabes.

Alice pareció recordar algo.

\- Hoy es tu examen para obtener tu licencia de conducir ¿cierto?

Henry asintió entusiasmado.

 _ella lo recordaba_

\- así es; si tengo suerte hoy mismo volveré con la licencia a casa.

\- lo harás bien Henry, ya lo verás - le respondió Alice tomandolo del brazo.

Era ahora o nunca.

\- oye Alice, me preguntaba si...

Vió a la muchacha observarlo con curiosidad.

-... si querías ir por un cafe hoy en la noche.

\- ¿para celebrar que obtendras tu licencia? - le respondió con una sonrisa.

Henry sonrió tambien.

\- si puede ser.

La rubia asintió

\- está bien, ¿me recoges del trabajo?

El peliazul asintió muy contento.

\- por supuesto.

* * *

Miércoles 4:00 pm

Henry y su papá llegaron puntuales al lugar del examen.

\- mucha suerte hijo, se que lo harás bien; y recuerda: conducir implica una gran responsabilidad.

El peliazul asintió y entró hacia aquel edificio. Siguió las instrucciones que le habian dado y encendió el auto.

El sol de la tarde coloreaba el paisaje en distintos tonos de naranja.

Comenzó a conducir en las calles señaladas.

Hoy obtendría su licencia, hoy saldría con Alice y solo faltaba una semana para terminar la escuela.

Ahora su unica preocupación era escoger a que universidad iría. Queria algo cercano a Shinjuku, no quería estar lejos de su familia

Ni de Alice obviamente.

\- detengase aquí - escuchó decir al examinador mientras lo veía realizar algunos apuntes.

La angustía comenzó a preocuparlo, hasta que escuchó decir al examinador.

\- felicidades joven Wong, ud. Aprobó el examen.

Henry sonrió.

La vida lo trataba bien.

* * *

Miercoles 5pm.

Henry no podía dejar de observar el pequeño carnet con sus datos en él.

Ahora podría usar el auto de su papá, (hasta comprar el suyo propio claro) salir con Takato y los demás, olvidarse del trafico...

Estaba camino a casa junto a su padre cuando vió a Kenta en una de las calles de ese sitio, lucía terrible. Como si hubiera corrido una maratón que lo dejó exhausto.

¿Tambien tomaría el examen de conducir? ¿Había llegado corriendo hasta el lugar?

Su padre tambien lo reconoció.

\- Kenta, ¿que haces por aquí?

Vio al joven de lentes mirarlos con asombro, asi que Henry fue mas directo.

\- hola Kenta, ¿tu tambien vienes al examen?

El recien nombrado ladeó la cabeza.

\- No, yo... ¿que hacen por aquí Sr Wong?

Henry había pensado en mostrarle su licencia a Alice antes que a todos, pero sin embargo se la enseñó a su amigo.

\- acabo de obtener mi licencia de conducir

Vió a Kenta alegrarse, sonreía, era una sonrisa genuina.

\- Henry ¡vaya! Eso es genial - dijo el joven de lentes dandole la mano, su padre tambien habló.

\- le dije a Henry que tuviera cuidado, conducir implica una gran responsabilidad. - lo escuchó decir muy orgulloso.

Henry sonrió ¿cuando había sido irresponsable?

Nunca.

El sonido de su celular interrumpió el momento asi que se excuso y fue a responderlo unos metros mas allá.

Era Takato.

\- Henry - la voz de Takato se escucha angustiada - necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes venir a la estación de tren de Shinjuku?

\- si claro, ¿sucedió algo?

La voz del castaño parecia enredarse al pronunciar las palabra.

\- si, e-en realidad... te explico aqui, veras yo...

Henry comenzó a preocuparse.

\- Takato ¿estas bien?

\- solo ven Henry.. por favor.

La voz de su amigo se oía como una suplica.

Una suplica muy desesperada.

Giró en sus pasos y se dirigió hacia Kenta y su papá quienes aun conversaban amigablemente.

\- tengo que irme, papá ¿te importa si nos vemos en casa? - le dijo apresuradamente.

\- esta bien hijo, no hay problema.

El peliazul asintió y se despidió de Kenta para subir al primer bus que pasaba por ahí, ¿que habia pasado? Parecía algo grave...

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su teléfono y llamó a alguien.

\- Ruki, ¿has hablado con Takato?

Su interlocutora respondió.

\- me llamó hace un par de minutos, estoy en camino a la estación de trenes - y algo preocupada añadió - ¿que está pasando?

\- no lo se - respondió Henry - pero parece algo muy malo.

El peliazul cortó la llamada al ver que llegaba a su destino.

Necesitaba saber que sucedía.

* * *

Henry sintió que un nudo se formó en su garganta al oir todo aquello que Takato contaba.

El castaño lucía devastado, como si un tren le hubiera pasado por encima; su expresión lo hacia lucir mucho mas de los 17 años que tenía

Y Juri

No tenía idea de cuanto habia llorado la muchacha, tenía los ojos completamente hinchados. La sonrisa que normalmente irradiaba habia desaparecido por completo.

Ninguno quería hacerse cargo de algo que habia llegado sin avisar.

Mejor dicho de "alguien"

Buscaban ayuda, alguien, algunos... quien sea que pudiera ayudarlos a resolver su "problema".

A Henry no le agradaba la situación, deshacerse de alguien que no pidió venir al mundo le parecia algo malo.

¿Pero no seria peor traerlo a sufrir con un par de padres que no sabian ni siquiera si podian mantenerlo? ¿Que iba a pasar con la escuela? ¿quien le daria un empleo... mejor dicho, un buen empleo a un chico que ni siquiera habia acabado la escuela?

Y Juri ¿estaba preparada para cuidar de un niño? Le habia comentado lo sucedido con su hermano muchos años atras (lo cual era algo absurdo, pero parecía haber creado un trauma en la muchacha) no estaba preparada para nada, ¿que iba a decir su papá? ¿Su vida se limitaría a criar a su hijo?

El sabía muy bien lo que podía pasar...

\- fue algo muy irresponsable de parte de ustedes dos - les dijo rompiendo el silencio tan incomodo que había.

Vió a Juri asentir sin pronunciar palabra alguna; Takato la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla.

\- no seré parte de esto - dijo Ruki - de todas las cosas en el mundo que pensé que podrian haber sucedido, esta es la que menos me esperaba - finalizó la pelirroja con mucho dolor en su voz.

Henry conocía bien a su amiga, probablemente quería a Takato como un hermano al igual que Juri; esto la había afectado tambien.

\- Ruki... - comenzó a decir Takato

\- no Takato! Me decepciona todo esto - y retrocediendo añadió - ni Henry ni yo los ayudaremos.

Henry suspiró.

Era horrible pensar en lo que Takato había propuesto

Pero era peor traer un niño a sufrir por culpa de dos irresponsables.

De todas formas, pasara lo que pasara las cosas nunca serían iguales.

\- en realidad - comenzo a decir el peliazul - yo si los ayudaré.

Ruki lo observó incrédula, la forma en la que ella lo miró lo hizo sentir mal.

Sin embargo su decision ya estaba tomada.

Asi que continuó

\- sigo pensando que esto se pudo haber evitado, pero si no hacemos algo al respecto será peor - continuó el joven Wong.

\- gracias Henry - habló por fin Juri con la voz apagada, se notaba mucho dolor en su voz.

Takato asintió dandole la mano al peliazul, mientras que Ruki negaba con la cabeza.

\- no puedo creerlo... ¿se imaginan si mi madre hubiera pensado lo mismo?

\- Ruki.. - la interrumpió Henry.

\- yo no estaria aqui, estaría muerta - continuó la pelirroja muy furiosa sin quitar la vista de Takato y su novia.

\- ¿que sugieres que haga Ruki? ¿Que lo tenga? - le increpo Juri al borde de las lagrimas - no soy capaz de cuidar de nadie, mucho menos de un bebé.

\- ¡no lo se Juri! ¡no lo se!

\- basta - interrumpió Henry tratando de calmar a ambas muchachas - lo ultimo que debe pasar es que nos peleemos entre nosotros.

Vio a la pelirroja tomar sus cosas y darse media vuelta.

\- no seré parte de esto - y comenzo a alejarse de ellos sin añadir palabra.

Ninguno intentó detenerla.

Takato se dirigió hacia Henry.

\- ¿que hacemos ahora?

Henry comenzó a pensar.

\- mañana a las 8pm. Pasaré por uds. Esperenme aquí.

-¿pero donde...? - preguntó Juri.

\- conozco un lugar - al ver el rostro de Juri, el peliazul aclaró - no, no he pasado por algo parecido a lo de ustedes, pero conozco a alguien que sí, asi que... mañana será, cuanto antes mejor.

\- gracias Henry yo no se como...- comenzó a decir el castaño.

\- olvidalo Takato - y antes de despedirse añadió - solo espero, que esta sea la ultima vez que pase algo así.

Y con esto último se alejó.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, las cosas en las que creía y las que debía hacer se mezclaban en su cabeza.

Medio año atras su hermano pasó por lo mismo.

Lo escuchó hablar con su novia, de como afectaría la beca universitaria que ella habia obtenido, los planes a futuro de su hermano, ¿que diria su familia? Se armaría un escandalo.

Asi que los siguió aquel dia.

Conocía el lugar

Henry pensó que todo salió bien, ya que apenas un par de semanas despues ambos actuaban como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Solo fue algo que pasó y ya.

Las consecuencias eran peores ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

* * *

Miercoles 8.00 pm

Henry llegó puntual al edificio donde trabajaba su padre.

Tenía una cita con Alice, asi que no podía perder mas tiempo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el peliazul caminó hasta la oficina de la rubia; la encontró guardando sus cosas y ordenando su escritorio.

\- Henry, estoy lista ¿nos vamos?

El recien nombrado asintió y ambos abandonaron el edificio para dirigirse a uno de los cafés mas exclusivos de la ciudad.

\- ¿y bien? - preguntó la rubia mientras tomaba asiento - no me has dicho como te fue en el examen de conducir, ¿que pasó?

Henry le mostró su licencia de conducir a la rubia, quien se alegro mucho.

\- Henry felicidades! ¡estoy muy feliz por ti! - le dijo con una sonrisa - un logro mas para añadir a la lista - y observandolo mejor Alice añadió - ¿pasa algo? No te ves muy animado.

¿Que hacía? ¿Le contaba?

¿Alice entendería lo que estaba a punto de hacer al dia siguiente?

¿Que pensaria la rubia de él?

\- estoy algo preocupado, un amigo mio tiene un problema y me pidió ayuda - le respondió muy serio.

Alice lo observó preocupada

\- ¿es grave?

El peliazul asintió

\- bueno - continuó la rubia - si te pidió ayuda es porque verdaderamente confía en ti.

\- lo se; es solo que... no estoy muy seguro si deba ayudarlo.

La rubia colocó ambas manos sobre las de Henry, quien se puso algo nervioso.

\- hazlo Henry, ayudalo - Alice lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos azul cielo que le daban tanta paz - no lo dejes solo, mucho menos en un momento dificil. Sea cual sea el problema, él te necesita.

Henry sonrió

\- gracias Alice

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- bueno, ahora si empecemos a celebrar - dijo la muchacha levantando su taza de café.

El resto de la velada transcurrió con normalidad; Henry aun estaba algo nervioso; aun no le habia dicho a la rubia el verdadero motivo de aquella salida.

Terminaron de cenar y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la estacion de tren de Shinjuku, la noche era preciosa y los arboles de cerezo comenzaban a desprender aquellas flores tan bonitas.

¿Debía decirle como se sentía con respecto a ella?

Observó a la rubia, se veía relajada, tranquila y feliz.

El peliazul se detuvo de repente.

\- Alice

La rubia lo observó curiosa

\- ¿que pasa Henry?

Era ahora o nunca.

\- nos conocemos hace mucho, y la verdad es que me agrada tu compañía.

\- lo se Henry, a mi tambien me gusta conversar contigo - respondió la muchacha

El peliazul sintió que el corazon se le iba a salir por la boca.

\- Alice; me gustaría salir contigo.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza

\- ¿salir? ¿Asi como hoy?

Henry negó

\- lo que quiero decir, es que quiero que seas mi novia.

Listo, lo habia dicho.

Alice abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningun sonido, se veía sorprendida.

\- Henry, yo no se que decir... soy mayor que tu, no se si ...

El peliazul la interrumpió.

\- lo se, nos llevamos 4 años; pero Alice - le dijo tomandola de las manos - piensalo, no me respondas hoy; solo piensalo por favor.

La rubia asintió y solo atinó a despedirse antes de irse de aquel sitio.

Henry pensó que toda la angustia terminaría al decirle a Alice todo lo que sentía, sin embargo la ansiedad aun estaba presente.

¿Que pasaría si ella lo rechazaba?

* * *

Jueves 3:00 pm

Henry habia terminado de almorzar; junto a él estaba toda su familia. Tenía pensado pedir prestado el auto a su padre, para llevar a Takato y a Juri a aquel lugar.

¿pero con que excusa?

Su celular comenzó a repicar, vió el remitente asi que se dirigió a su habitación a responder

\- Ruki

\- Henry, dime que cambiaste de opinión y no los ayudarás.

El peliazul suspiró

\- no puedo hacerlo, necesitan mi ayuda.

Henry conocía tan bien a su amiga que podía sentir su enojo a traves de la linea.

\- tonterias!

\- escucha - dijo en un intento de hacerla entender.

\- no Henry! - lo interrumpió - podía esperarme una tonteria de cualquier otra persona, pero de ti..

\- Ruki, ponte en lugar de Takato.

\- te arrepentiras de esta decisión en un futuro, creeme lo lamentarás.

Y con esto ultimo cortó la llamada.

El peliazul se dejó caer en su cama.

La pelirroja nunca escuchaba, estaba enojada y no cambiaría de parecer.

Se levanto dirigiendose al comedor, su madre terminaba de recoger los platos de la mesa.

\- ¿y papá? - preguntó Henry.

\- ya se fue al trabajo - respondió su madre continuando con su quehacer.

Maldición

Su padre se había ido y se había llevado el auto.

Por lo cual tendría que ir a su trabajo a recogerlo.

Henry no quería ir allá, ir al trabajo de su padre significaba encontrarse a Alice

Aun no quería verla

Quería que ella piense en la respuesta que iba a darle.

Su ansiedad aumentaba con el pasar de las horas.

* * *

Jueves 7.30 pm

Henry tomó el bus que lo dejaba a un par de cuadras del trabajo de su padre.

Caminó apresuradamente por las calles de Shinjuku

Entraría, pediría las llaves y saldría inmediatamente.

Llegó al edificio en menos de 5 minutos, y vió el auto estacionado afuera.

Subió al ascensor directo al septimo piso.

Caminó por todas las oficinas hasta llegar a la que buscaba, sin embargo cuando entró no halló a su padre por ningun lado.

Observó el reloj: 7.45 pm

Buscó por su escritorio hasta que halló lo que buscaba: las llaves del auto; Henry cogió un bolígrafo y en una nota escribió un mensaje.

" papá me lleve el auto, lo llevaré a casa. Henry".

Listo.

Lo pegó en el monitor de su computadora y se dispuso a salir cuando un ruido extraño detuvo sus pasos.

Era la risa de su padre.

Camino muy despacio y buscó entre los cubículos de las oficinas adyacentes, sin embargo parecía no haber nadie.

¿Lo habría imaginado?

Iba a darse media vuelta cuando lo oyó nuevamente.

Abrió una puerta que conducía a otra oficina.

El corazón de Henry se detuvo unos segundos sin dar crédito a lo que veia.

Su papá conversaba amenamente con la secretaria que tenía hace muchos años, amiga de la familia, aquella que se llevaba muy bien con su madre.

La misma que estaba sentada en las piernas del sr Wong y acariciaba su rostro.

\- Henry! - grito su padre quien se puso de pie en un salto, la mujer por su parte trataba de disimular la situacion.

\- Papá ¿que significa esto...? ¿como pudieron?... ustedes dos son... - Henry sentía que la rabia aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Estaba furioso.

\- dejame explicarte hijo - el sr Wong trato de alcanzar al peliazul sin embargo este se alejo de su alcance con un manotazo.

\- no te atrevas a decir que no es lo que pienso... ¡se claramente lo que vi!

Su padre bajó la cabeza totalmente avergonzado sin pronunciar palabra.

\- cuentaselo a mamá - dijo el muchacho

Su padre palideció.

\- Henry, no es facil; dame tiempo para decirselo.

\- ¡No! - grito el peliazul - se lo dirás hoy, o mañana en la mañana yo mismo se lo contaré.

Y con esto ultimo salió corriendo de aquella oficina

Subió al ascensor tratando de contener las nauseas; su padre. El hombre que mas admiraba, el respetable Sr Wong, quien ante los ojos de todo Shinjuku era un ejemplo de persona.

No era mas que un hombre a quien no le importaba su familia, un hombre que solo vivía de las apariencias.

¿como reaccionaría su mamá?

La cabeza le daba vueltas, encendió el carro sin rumbo fijo.

Aquella mujer habia ido a su casa, se habia sentado en la misma mesa que toda su familia, su madre adoraba conversar con ella.

¿Como se habrían reido de ella mientras la engañaban?

Detuvo el auto, respiró hondo; necesitaba tranquilizarse

El peliazul observo sus manos, temblaban debido a la rabia acumulada; Henry se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lloró amargamente por lo sucedido.

Deseaba que fuera un sueño, que nada de lo que habia visto fuera cierto... su padre, Su Padre!.

El dolor era innegable.

El peliazul no lo pensó dos veces y encendió el auto, regresando al trabajo de su padre. Vió la hora en el reloj. 8.03 minutos.

Takato y Juri podian esperar unos minutos mas, solo unos minutos...

Alice ya habría salido del trabajo y él necesitaba hablar con ella, era la unica persona que podría entenderlo.

Encendió la radio y aceleró en medio de las calles de Shinjuku.

 _" Tried so hard, I need you to know..._

 _Don't forget me now..."_

Estaba a dos cuadras cuando la vió caminando.

El semaforo le impidió avanzar pero vió claramente lo que sucedió.

Un hombre, mucho mayor estaba con ella, abrazandola. Alice reía junto a él al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de su abrazo y lo tomaba de la mano.

El sonido de un claxon lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el semaforo habia cambiado a verde y los choferes que iban tras él esperaban impacientes a que avance.

Henry avanzó de mala gana y tratando de seguir a la pareja quienes habian volteado hacia otra calle.

Estaba por voltear a otra calle cuando lo vió.

Aquel hombre se acercaba a Alice y le daba un beso, el cual era correspondido por la rubia.

Henry aceleró el carro excediendo el límite de velocidad tratando de llegar a aquella calle; sin embargo al llegar ahí no pudo hallarlos por ninguna parte.

 _" watching it all, falling away_

 _Don't forget me now"_

Alice estaba saliendo con alguien mas.

Era obvio

¿Como nunca se le ocurrio que ella podía estar saliendo con alguien mas? Era logico; alguien de su edad, con metas en la vida, con un trabajo, alguien a quien ella podria admirar.

En cambio él...

Comenzó a conducir sin rumbo, su cabeza parecía una bomba a punto de estallar; primero la infidelidad de su padre, luego Alice que estaba con alguien mas.

Sentía el estomago revuelto, las nauseas eran mas fuertes, sus manos sostenian el volante pero el resto de su cuerpo temblaba.

Su celular empezó a repicar, comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes y fue ahí que sucedió.

El auto impacto con algo.

El choque fue tan fuerte que hizo salir el auto de su carril, dando un par de vueltas de campana. Todo pasó muy rapido, pero para Henry fue como si estuviera en camara lenta.

Las ventanas del auto explotaron en miles de cristales los cuales se esparcieron por todo el lugar.

El auto dejó de dar vueltas.

Henry tenía algunos rasguños, pero estaba vivo; rapidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió de su auto; vió como la gente curiosa se agrupaba pero no en torno a él.

Sino a aquello a lo que habia chocado.

\- oh Dios mio - se dijo a si mismo en un susurro mientras se acercaba.

Escuchó a muchas personas gritar que trajeran una ambulancia, vió la sangre derramada en toda la autopista; fue ahí que comprendió todo.

Sintió que se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

En su auto aun podía escucharse la musica.

 _" Don't forget me now..."_

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES.

Lamentamos la demora, pensamos en cortar el capitulo en dos partes pero consideramos que se veía mejor estructurado así.

La canción es "don't forget me now" de mumdance (por si a alguien le interesa)

¿Alguna teoría?

Ya vamos 4 tamers

Sigue Ruki.

Nos leemos!

BethANDCourt


	6. Ruki

Digimon es propiedad de toei animation

Advertencia: lenguaje, situaciones sexuales.

* * *

.

Ruki

.

* * *

Miercoles 3:00 pm

Makino Ruki entraba a almorzar a su casa y fue directo a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Estaba cansada, los examenes de fin de año la tenian muy estresada.

Una vez mas no habia nadie en su hogar.

Suspiró con desgano; las cosas no eran iguales desde la muerte de su abuela. Ella solía esperarla para almorzar juntas, preguntarle como fue su día o simplemente dejarla tranquila, disfrutando del silencio en el que a ella le gustaba estar.

Escuchó abrirse el portón principal de su casa, para luego ver a su madre entrar rapidamente.

\- Ruki, ¡que bueno que llegaste! ¿Ya almorzaste? Genial. No sabes - decia mientras entraba a su habitación y comenzaba a cambiarse de ropas y zapatos al mismo tiempo - me llamaron para proponerme ser figura de una empresa de modas de EEUU con sucursal aqui en Japon ¿no es genial?

\- si, lo es...- respondió la pelirroja - ¿y a que hora es la entrev-?

\- es ahora. A las 3.30 - y mirando el reloj exclamo - Dios mió ya es tarde! Nos vemos, no te quedes en la calle hasta tarde. Cuidate - y con esto ultimo salio casi corriendo de su casa.

Ruki se levanto de la mesa mientras limpiaba los platos. Las cosas no iban muy bien desde hace algun tiempo. Su madre pronto cumpliría 35 años, una edad muy dificil para las modelos. Con lo cual le costaba encontrar trabajo. La noticia que le acababa de dar su madre mejoraba un poco la situacion.

¿Por que su madre no retomaba el negocio de su abuela? El viñedo.

Eso solucionaría muchos problemas.

Pero Rumiko era Rumiko, en fin...

Entró a su habitacion y tomó su violín.

Era hora de las practicas que tanto le gustaban.

* * *

Miercoles 5.00pm

Los ensayos eran cada día mas exigentes al punto que el director Fujita parecía volverse loco con cada día que pasaba.

Tomó asiento y comenzó a tocar aquella melodía que tanto habia practicado.

Recordaba muy bien el día que empezó a gustarle la musica.

Tenía 10 años y había entrado a regañadientes a la banda de musica de su escuela (obligada por Rumiko) era el primer festival musical de Shinjuku y todas las instituciones educativas de su ciudad participarian.

Fue ahí que conoció a Juri y a Takato, el par apenas si podían tocar una pandereta. Sin embargo fueron las dos unicas personas amables en todo el lugar.

Su escuela ganó el primer lugar y Ruki había jurado que con esa victoria su madre se quedaría tranquila y podría olvidarse del violín un buen tiempo.

Sin embargo al llegar a su casa, una llamada telefónica cambió el curso de todo.

" te vi obtener la victoria en ese concurso, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti"

Bastaron esas palabras para decidir que sería la mejor no solo en Shinjuku, sino en todo Japon...

Dejó de tocar y se dispuso a ajustar las cuerdas de su instrumento.

Él nunca llamó de nuevo

Desapareció sin dar ninguna explicación.

No importaba, ya no lo necesitaba; aun así ella sería la mejor.

\- muy bien silencio - el director Fujita golpeaba la batuta en el atril - el concierto esta a menos de una semana, asi que hoy ensayaremos una hora mas, tienen 10 minutos de receso.

El celular de la pelirroja comenzó a repicar, el corazon le dió un vuelco al ver el remitente.

Takato.

No sabía como sentirse respecto al castaño, mucho menos ahora que Juri le había dicho que salía con él.

Asi que una vez mas se guardó lo que sentía para ella misma.

\- dime Takato - le respondió con la misma voz monotona de siempre.

\- Ruki, yo... lo siento ¿estas ocupada? ¿Puedes venir a la estación de Shinjuku?

La pelirroja suspiro

\- tengo ensayo, saldré en una hora.

\- por favor - suplicó el castaño - es algo urgente.

¿Que hacía? Solo tenía 10 minutos...

\- yo no creo...

\- Ruki, en serio te necesito.

Ok. Eso bastaba. Ella no sabía decirle que no.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta se escabulló entre sus compañeros y salió del auditorio de musica. Comenzó a caminar por las calles mientras buscaba un bus que la llevara a la estación cuando su telefono sonó

Era Henry

\- Ruki ¿has hablado con Takato?

\- me llamó hace un par de minutos, estoy camino a la estación de trenes ¿que esta pasando?

\- no lo sé - le respondió el peliazul - pero parece algo muy malo

Y con esto ultimo Henry cortó la llamada.

Takato dificilmente le pedía ayuda a la pelirroja, pero en esta ocasión parecía necesitarla mas que nunca.

¿Que había pasado?

Ya estaba suficientemente preocupada por algo

Los examenes.

Y ahora esto.

* * *

Miercoles 5.30 pm.

Ruki jamás pensó escuchar lo que aquel día Takato y Juri le contaron.

¿Por donde empezaba? ¿como se sentía?

Ah si.

Decepcionada.

Eso resumía en gran parte el mar de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

¿Como podían pedirle ayuda para ...?

\- no seré parte de esto - dijo por fin la pelirroja- de todas las cosas en el mundo que pensé que podrian haber sucedido, esta es la que menos me esperaba

Sintió la mirada de Henry sobre ella e hizo hasta lo imposible para disimular el dolor que le causaba todo esto.

Ella estaba enamorada de Takato desde hace mucho tiempo, pero era incapaz de demostrar lo que sentía y por consiguiente mal disimulaba sus emociones mostrando rechazo.

Enojo, ira, indiferencia.

Lo que sea para ocultar sus sentimientos.

\- Ruki... - comenzó a decir Takato

El hombre que ella quería iba a ser papá junto a su mejor amiga.

Oh, ella no podía odiar a Juri, ella no sabía nada acerca de lo que sentía.

Pero podía odiarlos a ambos por lo que estaban pensando hacer.

Juri era perfecta, dulce, amable; mientras que Takato era el hombre correcto ante sus ojos.

Y la imagen que tenía de ambos se habia desmoronado en apenas unos instantes como si fuera un castillo de naipes.

\- no Takato! Me decepciona todo esto - y retrocediendo añadió - ni Henry ni yo los ayudaremos.

Vió a Henry algo dubitativo.

\- en realidad - comenzo a decir el peliazul - yo si los ayudaré.

Ruki no podía dar credito a lo que escuchaba.

¿Como Henry podía estar de acuerdo con algo asi? ¡era un crimen!

¿Tanto había cambiado el peliazul?

La culpa la debía tener Alice, debió meterle ideas a la cabeza.

La rubia le parecía tan falsa, algo no estaba bien con ella. Pero Henry estaba enamorado y para él no habia otra mujer mejor que esa.

Asi pensaba ella de Takato.

Pero esos sentimientos se habian esfumado.

\- sigo pensando que esto se pudo haber evitado, pero si no hacemos algo al respecto será peor - escuchó decir a Henry.

\- gracias Henry - habló por fin Juri con la voz apagada.

Ruki negó con la cabeza, los tres estaban fuera de sí.

\- no puedo creerlo... ¿se imaginan si mi madre hubiera pensado lo mismo?

\- Ruki.. - la interrumpió Henry.

La pelirroja se sintió asqueada.

\- yo no estaria aqui, estaría muerta - dijo muy furiosa sin quitar la vista de Takato y Juri.

\- ¿que sugieres que haga Ruki? ¿Que lo tenga? - le increpo Juri al borde de las lagrimas - no soy capaz de cuidar de nadie, mucho menos de un bebé.

¿que sugería? No tenía idea, ¿tenerlo? ¿Darlo en adopcion? ¿Criarlo por el resto de su vida al lado del hombre que Ruki quería?

\- ¡no lo se Juri! ¡no lo se! - gritó incapaz de decirle lo que pensaba.

\- basta - las interrumpió Henry tratando de calmar a ambas muchachas - lo ultimo que debe pasar es que nos peleemos entre nosotros.

Había sido suficiente.

\- no seré parte de esto - fue lo ultimo que les dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de la estacion de trenes de Shinjuku; caminó de regreso al auditorio solo para darse cuenta que el ensayo ya habia terminado.

Regresó a su casa, tratando de calmar sus emociones.

Sintió la cabeza hecha un remolino, como si fuera a estallar, tres personas la habian decepcionado en un mismo día.

Los examenes, Henry, Takato, Juri, el embarazo.

Le dolía el alma, tenía ganas de gritar ante la situación que vivía.

Y lo peor es que no tenia a nadie con quien hablar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ruki realmente se sintió sola.

Lo había perdido todo.

* * *

Jueves 3:00 pm

Ruki llegó de su escuela solo para darse cuenta de que su madre la esperaba muy contenta en el comedor con su almuerzo listo.

\- ¿y esto? - pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida; su madre la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

\- Ruki, sientate necesitamos hablar - le dijo sin poder disimular su alegria - ¿recuerdas la entrevista de ayer? ¡me contrataron!

\- que bueno - dijo mientras empezaba a comer

Pensó que las noticias acababan ahí sin embargo Rumiko continuó

\- lo se... pero tambien te tengo una sorpresa, creo que tendras que alistar tus maletas, porque... ¡nos iremos a vivir a América en dos semanas! ¿no te parece genial?

La pelirroja dejó caer el vaso con agua que traía en las manos.

\- ¿que?

\- lo que oiste Ruki - dijo Rumiko poniendose de pie - me contrataron pero para la campaña publicitaria en América, se que es un cambio total pero tenemos que tomar riesgos y se que nos irá bien, además...

\- ¿que cosas dices mamá? ¡estas loca! No me iré al otro lado del mundo por un capricho tuyo - le dijo la pelirroja casi gritando.

Su mamá dejó de sonreir

\- no es un capricho, sabes que ultimamente no he tenido mucho trabajo aqui - dijo Rumiko - te pido que te pongas en mi lugar y aceptes esta oportunidad que se me ha presentado.

La pelirroja se puso de pie, el hambre se le habia quitado por completo.

\- entonces vete tú mamá, yo no me iré de Shinjuku.

\- Ruki deja de decir tonterias - su madre lucía muy contrariada - eres menor de edad y no puedes vivir sola, te guste o no iremos a America. Pensé que te alegraria saber que conseguí trabajo.

La pelirroja tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta

\- ¡no pienso ir! ¡encontraré alguna forma de quedarme aquí!

\- no me hables en ese tono jovencita, vuelve aquí!

\- no iré mamá, me iré de esta casa si es necesario!

\- Ruki!

\- ¡No!- finalizó la pelirroja

Y con esto ultimo salio de su casa ignorando los llamados de su madre.

¿Como podían irse de Shinjuku? Toda su vida habia vivido ahí, en esa casa la crió su abuela, en esa ciudad estaban sus amigos, su escuela, la orquesta musical.

Comenzó a caminar, la cabeza le dolía. Miles de ideas se le venían a la mente.

Los examenes, Juri, Takato, Henry, el embarazo, el viaje a América...

Sentía que iba a estallar.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien

Tomó su teléfono, quizas las cosas habian cambiado...

Marcó un numero que conocía muy bien.

\- Henry, dime que cambiaste de opinión y no los ayudarás.

Escuchó la voz del peliazul al otro lado de la línea.

\- no puedo hacerlo, necesitan mi ayuda.

\- tonterias! - le respondió.

\- escucha...

\- no Henry! - lo interrumpió - podía esperarme una tonteria de cualquier otra persona, pero de ti..

Ahi estaba otra vez, enojada.

\- Ruki, ponte en lugar de Takato.

\- te arrepentiras de esta decisión en un futuro, creeme lo lamentarás.

Y con esto cortó la llamada.

Se sentía terrible.

En lugar de decirle lo mal que se sentía por el viaje que haría en dos semanas, terminó gritandole a su mejor amigo.

Siempre escondiendo lo que sentía.

Miró el reloj. 3.45 pm

Aun era temprano para los ensayos de musica, sin embargo se dirigió al auditorio a practicar.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un remolino.

No podía irse a América, no conocía a nadie ahi. ¿Que pasaría con sus amigos?

Si es que aun podía considerar a Henry, Takato y Juri como amigos...

Empezar de cero, nueva casa, nueva cultura, idioma...

Entró al auditorio que se encontraba totalmente vacío y tomó asiento, estaba por terminar de sacar su violín de su respectivo estuche cuando vió al director Fujita entrar por la puerta.

\- Makino ¿que hace aqui?

\- vine a practicar un poco - respondió la pelirroja.

El director tenia una mirada muy seria cuando le dijo.

\- estás fuera Makino. No participarás en el concierto.

¿Habia oido bien?

\- ¿qué? - fue lo unico que alcanzó a decir.

Vió al director acomodarse los anteojos y sin perder la seriedad le dijo:

\- abandonaste los ensayos el dia de ayer sin dar ninguna explicación, este concierto es importante para todos, sin embargo veo que usted es tan arrogante que pensó que podía irse sin avisar ¿no es asi?

Ruki negó con la cabeza.

\- tuve una emergencia, yo...

\- sin excusas señorita Makino - dijo el director negando con la cabeza - asuma las consecuencias de sus actos. Somos un equipo y si un miembro falla, todos fallamos.

Ruki se quedó fría.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

\- ademas - agregó el director mientras se dirigía a la sala de musica - ya la hemos reemplazado.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida, cuando de repente la puerta del auditorio volvio a abrirse y alguien que ella ya conocía bien entró.

\- te dije que esto no se iba a quedar así - le dijo Kotaro Kakishi quien inflaba el pecho de orgullo - no pense que lo arruinarías de esta forma Makino, creo que debería agradecerte.

Ruki tuvo ganas de golpearlo en ese instante.

Sin embargo su orgullo pudo mas y salió del auditorio ignorando las palabras de su compañero.

El aire fresco de las calles de Shinjuku la golpeó directo en el rostro.

Todo estaba terriblemente mal.

Los examenes, Juri, Takato, Henry, el embarazo, el viaje a America, el haber sido expulsada del concierto, la incapacidad de hacer que EL vea que aun era la mejor.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Tenia demasiadas cosas en su cabeza.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la estación de trenes de Shinjuku. Tenia que escapar, ir a algun lado, ocultarse, huir, donde sea.

Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Necesitaba olvidarse de todo.

Recordó a Kazu, y las cosas esas que usaba durante las fiestas; ella nunca las habia probado pero su amigo decia que eso le ayudaba a sentirse feliz.

No lo pensó dos veces y lo llamó

El telefono timbro una vez, dos, tres antes que la llamada pasara al buzon.

\- maldición! - dijo tirando el telefono al piso, se sentía muy frustrada.

\- Ruki los telefonos no son de goma.

Maldita sea, lo que faltaba.

Vió a cierto moreno sonreirle como si todo estuviera bien.

\- largo Akiyama no estoy de humor para tus bromas - dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar; debió tener una expresión rara en el rostro porque el moreno le preguntó.

\- ¿todo bien Ruki? ¿sucede algo?

La pelirroja quería estar sola, la cabeza le daba vueltas, las ideas iban y venian y generaban mas confusión en la muchacha; estaba en la estación de trenes pensando que hacer, donde ir, donde escapar.

Pero tenía que encontrarse al moreno en ese lugar.

¿Que demonios hacia él ahí?

\- ¡ese no es tu problema! - le respondió muy enojada.

\- esta bien, no te enojes - dijo Ryo - es solo que parece que algo te está molestando y me preocupé es todo.

La pelirroja no pudo mas y desquitó su furia con el moreno.

\- ¡dejame en paz Akiyama! ¿Te preocupas por mi? Preocupate por tu vida que vas camino a ser un perdedor mas del monton; un don nadie sin futuro, quizas por eso tu padre te aborrece!

Listo. Lo habia dicho e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Al moreno pareció afectarle las palabras de la muchacha, porque la sonrisa se le borró en ese momento.

\- ¿sabes Ruki?, en ocasiones sueles ser muy hiriente, pero hoy te excediste- fue lo unico que le dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse del lugar.

La pelirroja sintió su cabeza explotar, ahora se sentía peor.

Los examenes, Juri, Takato, Henry, el embarazo, el viaje a América, el haber sido expulsada de la orquesta, la incapacidad de hacer que su padre la notara, el insulto a Akiyama...

Su visión comenzó a nublarse

\- esta bien, lo siento! - gritó la pelirroja en un intento de apaciguar su mente, consiguió llamar la atención del moreno, quien volteó a verla - no quise decir eso, es solo que...

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza, totalmente avergonzada.

\- esta bien - le respondió el muchacho - ¿que pasó? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

No podía contarle lo de Takato y Juri, mucho menos que Henry estaba involucrado.

Ruki negó con la cabeza

\- no lo creo, a menos que tengas un lugar donde pueda quedarme hoy.

El moreno la observó sin entender que sucedía

\- ¿por qué no iras a tu casa?

\- nos mudaremos en dos semanas a America - le dijo - bueno, es lo que mi mamá piensa hacer, asi que no volveré a casa hasta que ella cambie de opinión.

\- ¿ y por qué no te quedas con Juri?

Listo, ahi estaba la pregunta que queria evitar responder; la pelirroja solo bajó la mirada tratando de inventar algo para cambiar de tema, sin embargo no encontro respuesta.

\- ¿sabes? Hoy saldre de Shinjuku y regresaré mañana por la tarde, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, no habrá nadie - le dijo el moreno tratando de romper el silencio tan incomodo que habia.

La pelirroja asintió, aliviada ante una salida (provisional) para no tener que enfrentar a Rumiko o en el peor de los casos a sus amigos, quienes seguramente tratarian de hablar con ella. Ruki apagó su telefono y siguió a su amigo en dirección a su casa.

\- ¿a donde te vas todos los jueves? - le preguntó la pelirroja, algo curiosa de saber donde se metía esos dias ya que Ryo era inubicable. Vió al moreno dudar acerca de su respuesta.

\- en realidad preferiría no hablar de eso - le dijo algo incómodo, mientras abría la puerta e ingresaban a su hogar - Ruki, si tienes un problema con Juri ¿por qué no le pides a Takato que hable con ella?

Fue demasiado, aunque tratara no podía olvidarse de todo aquello que la estresaba.

Los examenes, Henry, Juri, Takato, el embarazo, el viaje a America, el haber sido expulsada de la orquesta, la incapacidad de hacer que su padre la notara...

Se sintió enferma, mareada, sus manos comenzaron a adormecerse.

\- Ruki estas palida. - le dijo Ryo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Tenia que sacarlo desde lo mas profundo.

\- Takato y Juri van a ser padres y no quieren tenerlo - la pelirroja soltó las palabras sin pensarlo. Ryo se quedó boquiabierto, de pie a su lado sin saber que decir.

Listo, lo habia dicho y ahora continuaba hablando sin poder contenerse.

\- Henry los esta ayudando y yo me opuse, les grité, pienso que está mal; pero estan desesperados - dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del lugar - me siento mal porque quiero ayudarlos pero tampoco puedo hacerlo.

\- ya veo - le respondió su amigo

\- ¿que hago? ¿Como los convenzo de que está mal lo que piensan hacer? - dijo mientras observaba al moreno, buscando algo de apoyo de su parte.

\- no puedes, es decision de ellos.

Oh, ¿tambien él estaba de acuerdo?

Ruki le puso mala cara, sin embargo Ryo continuó.

\- Ruki, se que tu mamá te tuvo muy joven y que desearías que Juri hiciera lo mismo, pero son situaciones diferentes - le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿como reaccionarian sus padres? ¿Crees que Takato podría encontrar la forma de mantener a Juri y a su hijo con solo 16 años?

\- si mi madre hubiera pensado lo mismo que ustedes, yo ni siquiera estaria sentada aquí - le dijo sin poder disimular su enojo - ¿significa que estas de acuerdo con ellos?

El moreno le sonrió

\- no es eso, no me parece lo que estan a punto de hacer, pero en su situación no encuentro otra salida.

Ruki pensó que se volvería loca. ¿Es que estaba mal pensar que ese niño si debía nacer?

Sintió un ligero hormigueo en sus manos, el estres la estaba agobiando.

\- lamento lo que dije de tu padre - le dijo Ruki a su amigo - tampoco creo que seas un don nadie sin futuro - finalizó muy avergonzada.

El moreno se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

\- no importa, el sr Akiyama no es mi padre en realidad.

Ruki abrió los ojos sorprendida

\- ¿eres adoptado?

Ryo negó con la cabeza desde la puerta de su cocina.

\- él se casó con mi madre sin saber que ella estaba embarazada de mí - comenzó a contarle el moreno - cuando se enteró no quiso reconocerme asi que mi abuelo me dió su apellido - y observando a Ruki añadió - él dice que aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, para él yo soy su nieto.

\- debe haber sido muy incomodo para tu familia.

Ryo asintió

\- todos los jueves voy a visitar a mi abuelo, esta internado en un hospital en Odaiba, es la unica familia que tengo ya que el sr Akiyama solo piensa en su novia.

-¿por qué la odias tanto? - le preguntó la pelirroja - tiene derecho a rehacer su vida.

El moreno negó con la cabeza

\- tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, pero no con esa rubia, tiene mi edad ¿sabes? Podría ser su hija.

El dolor de cabeza de la pelirroja aumentaba con cada segundo, el hormigueo en sus manos se habia extendido hasta sus brazos. Y ahora la pelirroja sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Tenia que mantener su cabeza ocupada en algo

\- entonces te vas a Odaiba todos los jueves a ver a tu abuelo al hospital ¿por qué no querias que nadie lo supiera? - le preguntó Ruki de repente.

El moreno pareció dudar acerca de si responder o no a su pregunta.

\- porque es un hospital psiquiatrico.

Ruki no supo que decir, Ryo parecía estar feliz siempre, como si nada lo preocupara. Era esa actitud lo que la hacía detestarlo. ¿Como alguien podia estar de buen humor siempre? Aborrecía su forma de ser tan despreocupada.

Ahora entendia que eso era una fachada.

\- no me malinterpretes, no esta... - Ryo no continuó la frase, hizo una pausa y agregó - es complicado de explicar, pero ahi esta mas seguro que en casa con mi papá - y apoyandose en una de las paredes de su casa añadió - siempre voy q verlo, me encanta molestarlo... tu te llevarías bien con él, son igual de enojones - le dijo sonriente.

La pelirroja sonrió, sin embargo no pudo decir nada porque la visión se le nubló, asustada intentó ponerse de pie tan rapidamente que se tambaleó al hacerlo.

\- Ruki ¿estas bien? - el moreno corrio a su lado tratando de sostenerla, la ayudó a sentarse nuevamente para luego dirigirse a la cocina a traerle un poco de agua - será mejor que te lleve al hospital.

\- yo no...

La pelirroja no quería ir al hospital. No queria contar por todo lo que estaba atravesando en esos dias, asi que se puso de pie y aun vacilante se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se encontró con el moreno.

\- ¿que haces de pie? Descansa, llamare a un doctor.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. Todos sus problemas la habian llevado a esto y los culpables eran Takato y Juri.

Ellos dos fueron irresponsables

Ellos dos estaban trayendo al mundo a alguien que no pidió venir

Ellos dos eran responsables de su expulsion de la orquesta.

Ellos dos tenian la culpa de que haya discutido con Henry.

Ellos tenían la culpa de que se sintiera tan sola.

Porque sí. Se sentía muy sola.

¿Y si ella...?

Observó a Ryo marcar algunos numeros en su celular, y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a él.

Ruki sabia que Akiyama sentía algo por ella desde hace mucho.

Quizas por eso él siempre era amable con ella, como ahora.

Lo unico que quería era dejar de pensar en todo, Juri. Takato, Henry, todo.

Ocupar su mente con algo mas, lo que fuera que la hiciera olvidar.

Reemplazar el dolor que sentía por cualquier otro sentimiento.

Asi que avanzó un par de pasos, tomó el rostro del moreno y lo besó

Algo hizo 'click' en su cabeza y todo estaba en blanco.

El hormigueo, dolor de cabeza, todo desapareció.

Todas las ideas se habian ido, era como si sus pensamientos se hubieran esfumado.

Sin embargo su mente era una cosa y su cuerpo otra.

Ryo no pudo evitar corresponder el beso a Ruki, la sujetó de la cintura mientras la besaba como si fuera el ultimo dia de su vida, la pelirroja por su parte se aferro a su cuello pegando su cuerpo al del moreno.

Todo estaba en blanco.

Ella estaba en paz.

De pronto Ryo la soltó y se alejó bruscamente de ella.

\- Ruki yo... - le dijo respirando con dificultad - yo, lo siento... lo siento de veras.

Y con esto se alejó de la pelirroja y se encerro en su habitación.

Ruki se quedó de pie en la cocina, habia utilizado a su amigo para olvidarse de todo lo que sucedía.

Y le había funcionado.

Era como si aquellos pensamientos se hubieran bloqueado en lo mas profundo de su mente, no pensaba en nada en esos momentos.

Era como si todo lo que sentía se hubiera desvanecido.

Aquella sensación le duró apenas unos segundos antes de que sintiera remordimiento por lo sucedido minutos antes. No estaba bien lo que había hecho hace un rato, no tenía derecho de usar a Ryo de esa forma.

Recordó la primera vez que había besado a alguien, la otra persona nunca le dió la importancia que ella le habia dado, es mas; nunca tocó el tema con aquel muchacho.

Se sintió mal, quizas esta vez si deberia hablar acerca de lo sucedido, disculparse si era necesario.

Dios, como odiaba pedir disculpas...

Pensó en tocar la puerta de la habitacion del moreno, sin embargo al girar la manija la puerta se abrió.

Ryo estaba de pie al fondo de su habitación, Ruki cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella, con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda pensando que decir.

¿Debía disculparse? ¿Debia esperar a que él hablara primero?

Vió al moreno avanzar hacia ella.

\- yo... - comenzó a decir la pelirroja con la voz tan baja que casi susurraba.

No pudo decir mas, ya que el moreno la beso nuevamente, atrapandola entre sus brazos y la puerta de su habitación.

Todo estaba en blanco nuevamente, su cabeza habia dejado de funcionar.

Pero su cuerpo no.

Ruki correspondió el beso, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias que Ryo le daba, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con su cabello. La pelirroja no podia detenerse, no quería detenerse...

Sintió las manos del moreno deslizarse bajo la falda de su uniforme de la escuela, la pelirroja dejó escapar un gemido, lo cual enloqueció a Ryo.

Ruki no recordaba haber caminado hasta la cama del muchacho, pero sintió su espalda desnuda chocar contra las sabanas de ésta.

Cuando él entró en ella definitivamente no era como lo había imaginado.

Pero asi es como había sido.

Su mente continuaba en blanco.

Y a la pelirroja eso le bastaba.

* * *

Ruki abrió los ojos ¿que hora era?

Todo estaba oscuro, probablemente ya era de noche.

Observó a Ryo dormir tranquilamente a su lado.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos.

Estaba en paz por primera vez desde hace mucho.

El sueño la venció y volvió a quedarse dormida.

* * *

Algo no estaba bien.

Ruki abrió los ojos de repente.

Había alguien mas en la habitación.

Ruki se dió media vuelta mientras se cubría con las sabanas.

Ryo estaba sentado en la cama y frente a él se encontraba su padre.

Correción

El sr. Akiyama.

\- ¿que dijiste? - escuchó preguntar al moreno con la voz entrecortada, el sr Akiyama ni siquiera cambió su expresión cuando le dijo:

\- tu abuelo murió hoy. Debemos ir a recoger su cuerpo. Te espero abajo.

Y con esto ultimo salió de la habitación.

Ryo se puso de pie, parecía fuera de sí; Ruki nunca lo habia visto de esa forma, quiso decirle algo ¿pero qué?

Vio al moreno encerrarse en el baño de su habitación.

De repente se sintió fuera de lugar, ¿que hacía ahí?

Tomó sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse rapidamente, una a una las ideas volvían a su cabeza pero acompañadas de un sentimiento mas.

¿Que era?

Salió de la habitacion y se topó con el sr Akiyama de pie al lado de la puerta, la tensión era evidente; aun así Ruki habló.

\- lamento mucho su pérdida señor...

El hombre la vió de pies a cabeza, examinandola, la pelirroja sentía que el hombre la juzgaba.

\- te daría las gracias, pero se suponía que Ryo debia estar con él ante cualquier emergencia - y volteando la mirada agregó - sin embargo prefirió perder el tiempo contigo.

Ruki sintió nauseas ante las palabras de aquel hombre.

Se sentía culpable.

Ryo no habia ido al hospital a ver a su abuelo por quedarse con ella.

La pelirroja salió casi corriendo de aquella casa, al salir vió un auto estacionado donde una rubia estaba sentada; supuso que era la novia del papá de Ryo y continuó su camino por las calles de Shinjuku.

¿A donde iba?

Encendió su celular y vió la hora.

5.30 am del día viernes.

Llamó a Henry muchas veces sin obtener respuesta, quizas el peliazul aun dormía o simplemente no quería escucharla.

Muy a su pesar regresó caminando a casa, estaba cansada mentalmente. Apenas entró Rumiko salió a su encuentro.

\- ¡Ruki! ¿Donde estabas? - le dijo su madre muy furiosa, mientras la jalaba del brazo - dije ¿¡donde estabas jovencita!?

\- por ahí - le respondió la pelirroja.

No vió venir la bofetada que su madre le dió.

\- estás castigada! No saldras de esta casa sin mi permiso ¡¿entendiste?! Nos iremos a América y tendras que aceptar eso ¡quieras o no!

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio con una mano en su rostro, su madre continuaba gritandole pero ella ya no la escuchaba.

\- ¿te crees muy independiente Ruki? Con esto demuestras que no te importa nada, nadie te importa, tu arrogancia es atrevida! ¡si la abuela estuviera viva estaría muy decepcionada de ti...!

\- ¡BASTA MAMÁ!

La pelirroja gritó tan fuerte que Rumiko se quedó callada.

Ruki respiró con dificultad y rompió a llorar cubriendose el rostro con ambas manos, su madre se quedó en silencio y sin decir nada mas, la pelirroja salió corriendo a su habitación

Volvió a llamar a Henry sin obtener respuesta.

Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse mientras se limpiaba el rostro. Iría a buscar al peliazul a su casa si era necesario, en serio necesitaba hablar con él.

Tomó una ducha rapida, se cambió de ropas y a pesar de la advertencia de su madre salió de su habitación hacia la sala donde Rumiko veía televisión.

\- voy a salir y no intentes detenerme - le dijo la pelirroja muy desafiante.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Su madre tenía fijos los ojos en el televisor.

Ruki no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

 _" entre otras noticias, la policía sigue buscando al responsable del accidente de transito sucedido de ayer en la noche, el joven Henry Wong de 17 años. Las autoridades investigan si el joven estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol ya que solo un día antes habia obtenido la licencia de conducir..."_

La foto de Henry estaba en el noticiero de todos los canales.

Ruki cerro los ojos y deseó que todo fuera un sueño.

 _" la victima del accidente aun se debate entre la vida y la muerte; la policía dara una recompensa a quien de informacion acerca del paradero del joven Wong, quien huyó de la escena con rumbo desconocido."_

Los examenes, Juri, Takato, el embarazo, el viaje a America, el haber sido expulsada de la orquesta, la incapacidad de hacer que su padre la notara, Ryo, Henry acusado de un accidente...

La vida era una mierda.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES:

si, sabemos que este es un capitulo largo pero era imposible de cortar.

¿Estan atando cabos? Porque estamos tratando de que no quede ningun vacío en la historia, ya se habran dado cuenta de muchas cosas.

Sigue Kazu y el capitulo es aun mas largo que éste.

Pero es el que mas nos ha emocionado en escribir, asi que tendran que esperar para leerlo y saber de que hablamos.

Nos leemos!

BethANDCourt


	7. Hirokazu

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation

Advertencia: lenguaje, uso de sustancias.

* * *

.

Hirokazu

.

* * *

Las calles de Shinjuku estaban bañadas por el sol del atardecer, coloreadas de diferentes tonos de naranja.

Estaba aburrido ¿que hacía?

Hirokazu pensó algunos segundos.

Podía molestar a Kenta o Takato, sobre todo a este ultimo, ya que estos días no habían compartido mucho.

Le gustaba la idea de que su amigo fuera feliz con Juri, ambos se merecían el uno al otro, eran muy parecidos y se complementaban; Takato siempre estaba en las nubes y Juri era su cable a tierra.

Ojala él pudiera encontrar a alguien asi.

La mujer de la que estaba enamorado hace tiempo era ante sus ojos inalcanzable.

Suspiró con desgano. ¿Que podía hacer?

Marcó el numero de Takato varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, insistió una y otra vez pero nada, el castaño no respondía.

Llamó a su casa y la señora Matsuda dijo que Takato había salido y no se encontraba en casa.

Probablemente estaba con Juri, así que la llamó y tampoco respondíó

Tuvo un mal presentimiento

Llamó a Kenta y felizmente el peliazul respondió

\- Kenta viejo ¿donde estás? - dijo muy aliviado.

\- en casa ¿por qué? ¿Sucedio algo? - le respondió su amigo totalmente despreocupado.

\- he tratado de comunicarme con Takato pero no puedo ubicarlo por ningun lado, no esta en su casa, ni en la panadería, ni en el parque...- Kazu se sintió nervioso y no supo ni porqué

\- ¿llamaste a Juri?

\- viejo ella tampoco responde - continuó Kazu - no llamé a su casa, su papá me da miedo

\- deben estar paseando por ahí - contestó Kenta - ¿por qué te preocupa tanto?

\- no se, algo no está bien, Takato siempre responde el telefono.

¿Había pasado algo entre Juri y Takato? ¿Es que acaso ellos...?

\- bueno viejo - finalizo Kazu tratando de desviar las ideas de su cabeza - intentare encontrarlo, queria que me preste sus apuntes de biología pero ahora estoy preocupado por el, iré a buscarlo - mintió, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

\- te acompaño Hirokazu - respondió Kenta - debe haber sucedido algo, te alcanzo en la entrada del parque de Shinjuku.

Kazu colgó aliviado, Kenta era tan descuidado a veces, caminó tranquilamente hacia su casa a cambiarse de ropas, se colocó su característica visera y se dirigió al parque central de Shinjuku, al llegar a la puerta principal comenzó a marcar nuevamente al telefono de Takato.

Nada, no había respuesta.

Kazu se puso nervioso.

¿Se había delatado? ¿Ellos ya lo sabían?

La ansiedad comenzó a carcomerlo.

Necesitaba distraerse.

Metió las manos a sus bolsillo, buscando aquello que pudiera calmar la angustia que sentía.

Bingo.

Encontró algo que fumar y lo encendió con mucha prisa

Se sintió relajado al instante, quizas Kenta tenía razon y no habia de que preocuparse, Takato estaría bien al lado de Juri, los encontrarían y todo seria como siempre, su amistad no se vería dañada.

¿Y si en verdad habia pasado algo? Si hubieran sufrido un accidente?

Vió a Kenta venir a la distancia, asi que apagó el cigarro que traia entre sus manos, el joven de lentes no se percató de sus acciones.

\- viejo ¡demoraste una eternidad! No encuentro a Takato, ¿estará en el hospital? ¿En la morgue? - le dijo tratando de oirse lo mas cuerdo posible, sin éxito.

\- Hirokazu estás exagerando - respondió su amigo sacudiendo la cabeza

\- no quiero ir a la morgue, me dan cosas los muertos, ¿te imaginas? Ewww... - le dijo sacando la lengua.

\- Takato está con Juri en la estación de tren - le dijo el joven de lentes interrumpiendolo - me encontré con Ryo y me dijo que los vió ahi.

Kazu suspiró aliviado.

\- ay que bueno! Cuando vea a Takato le daré su merecido por haberme hecho preocupar.

\- si viejo - le dijo Kenta - hay que enseñarle a responder el telefono.

Estuvo a punto de decirle algo mas a su amigo cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular repicar; ¿quien lo llamaba? Probablemente eran sus amigos, pero ¿por qué no le habian devuelto la llamada a él?

Otra vez la angustia, y no tenia mas cigarros a la mano.

\- ¿quien es Kenta? ¿Es Takato? - preguntó fingiendo tranquilidad pero vió a Kenta ponerse nervioso.

¿Quien lo llamaba?

\- n-no, no es nadie - le respondio su amigo guardando el celular en su bolsillo; sin embargo Kazu fue mas veloz y le quitó el telefono. Trato de leer el remitente pero solo aparecia un numero. Sintió las manos de su amigo tratando de arrebatarle el celular

\- ¡devuelveme mi telefono Kazu!

\- ¿quien es? ¿Quien es? - continuó diciendo Kazu mientras contestaba el telefono - ¿aló?

\- ¿Kenta eres tú?

Kazu escuchó la voz de un muchacho al otro lado de la línea. No era ninguno de sus amigos.

\- viejo que decepción, pense que era una chica - le dijo con desgano mientras le entregaba el teléfono, sin embargo su amigo se veía furioso.

Kenta estaba MUY furioso.

\- Kazu ¿cual es tu problema?

\- era una broma viejo, pensaba que era una nena y queria molestarte un poco es todo.

\- ¡pues si que me molestaste! ¿Estas feliz?.

Kazu lo siguió, no entendía por que estaba tan molesto. ¿Era un familiar? ¿Un amigo? Su amigo de lentes estaba furioso, ¿quien era?

\- Kenta, era una broma por Dios...

\- ¡madura Kazu! - le gritó su amigo - estoy cansado de tus bromas, de tus comentarios fuera de lugar.. de todo.

El joven de cabellos puntiagudos cambió su expresion.

\- viejo en serio lo lamento, no pensé que te pondrias asi por una llamada - y haciendo una pausa agregó - apropósito, ¿quien era?

\- ese no es tu problema, adiós - le dijo Kenta antes de salir por la entrada del parque.

Kazu lo siguió.

Nadie se pone así por perder una sola llamada, mucho menos de un amigo; Kazu podria entenderlo si se hubiera tratado de algo importante. Y si era importante ¿por qué no se lo confiaba? ¿No se suponia que eran amigos?

\- oye Kenta...

\- ¿que quieres? - le respondió el joven de gafas de mala gana.

Kazu pareció dudar acerca de lo que quería decirle.

\- eres mi mejor amigo ¿verdad?... - Kazu hizo una pausa antes de continuar - sabes que puedes contar conmigo, yo te apoyaré en lo que sea... sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, yo te apoyo.

Vió a su amigo con una expresión rara en el rostro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Él ya le habia hecho bromas delante de varias personas antes pero ninguna lo habia hecho reaccionar así de esta forma.

¿Que tenía de especial esta llamada? ¿Quien era?

\- ¿por que me estas diciendo eso?

Kazu dudó. No quiso sacar conclusiones.

\- creo que esa llamada era importante para ti... viejo, jamás te vi tan enojado por algo como ahora y yo... bueno, somos amigos ¿no? Significa que confías en mi.

Kenta no le respondió sino que salió corriendo del parque, lo cual lo dejó perplejo.

Kenta no confiaba en él

Quizas sospechaba acerca de lo que habia hecho

O ya lo sabía

Y por eso no eran mas amigos.

El joven de cabellos puntiagudos salió, necesitaba caminar un poco. Si Takato y Juri estaban en la estación de tren quizas él debía alejarse de ese lugar.

Camino unas cuantas calles antes de cambiar de parecer.

Mejor iba a la estación.

Tenia que asegurarse...

* * *

Miercoles 5.30 pm

Camino sin prisa a la estación, sus manos sudaban y necesitaba calmarse. Una vez mas encontró algo en sus bolsillos y caminó mucho mas relajado. Entró a la estación; miró en todas direcciones.

Había mucha gente pero ningun rostro conocido.

Tenía hambre, necesitaba comer algo.

Caminó hasta el puesto de comida y vio a alguien conocido ahi.

Kenta.

Parecía estar muy hambriento porque llevaba comida como para dos personas, Kazu no sabia si acercarse a él debido a lo sucedido un rato antes, quizas debería dejar que se calme...

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio detenerse frente a uno de los pasillos, algo en su acitud lo hizo parecer nervioso, el joven de lentes parecía congelado en aquel lugar.

Y de repente soltó todo lo que traía en sus manos.

Kazu no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo a alcanzar a su amigo.

Solo para detenerse en medio camino.

Kenta se veía muy mal, habia palidecido y su semblante lucía descompuesto; pero lo que mas sorprendió a Kazu fue verlo abrazado a alguien.

A un muchacho.

Algo en aquella escena hizo presentir a Kazu que habia algo mas en todo aquello.

Los dos jovenes comenzaron a avanzar, habian caminado un par de metros cuando las miradas de Kenta y Kazu se cruzaron.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

El joven de cabellos en punta tenia frente a frente a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, y sin embargo parecía que era la primera vez que lo veia.

Era un desconocido ante él.

Kenta abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, Kazu por su parte estaba de pie frente a él pero incapaz de decirle algo ¿que hacía? ¿Que decía?

Un tren pasó a toda velocidad a pocos metros de donde estaban, el ruido era ensordecedor.

Los segundos avanzaron hasta que Kenta y el otro muchacho pasaron al lado de Kazu y salieron de la estación.

El joven de cabellos en punta continuaba en el mismo lugar, incapaz de moverse; como si sus pies fueran de plomo, como si fuera una estatua.

No supo por qué

Pero sintió que un abismo habia aparecido entre Kenta y él.

Sacudió la cabeza y se metió a uno de los baños del lugar; se lavó la cara con agua fría tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Su mejor amigo no confiaba en él.

Lo conocía desde pequeño, habian jugado juntos muchisimas veces, iban a la misma escuela, compartían tantas cosas...

Excepto esto.

Kazu salió del baño sintiendose terrible, avanzó algunos pasos cuando sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar a su otro amigo.

Takato.

¿Que hacía? ¿Le contaba lo de Kenta?

No, no podía traicionar por segunda vez a alguien.

Comenzó a marcar cuando escuchó una melodía particular muy cerca de él, levantó la mirada y vió a Juri caminar al lado de Takato quien a su vez tenia su celular en la mano. Kazu penso en hacerle una broma en el momento en que él respondiera la llamada.

Sin embargo el castañó cortó la comunicación.

Kazu estaba paralizado, Takato lo habia ignorado.

Vió a Juri quien lucía terrible ¿estaba enferma? Parecía haber llorado por un largo rato.

La pareja paso muy cerca de él, sin embargo parecían no haberlo notado.

Kazu sintió latir su corazón con mucha fuerza.

¿lo sabían? ¿Ellos lo sabían?

La ansiedad lo golpeó con fuerza y su desesperacion comenzó a inquietarlo.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle descontroladamente.

Salió corriendo de la estación de trenes de Shinjuku rumbo a su casa, corrió con tal desesperación que no le importó empujar a algunas personas mientras huía del lugar.

Tenia la cabeza hecha un remolino.

Llegó a su casa totalmente agotado, al punto que tuvo que sujetarse de una pared porque sentía que desfallecia; subió las escaleras y se encerro en su cuarto mientras buscaba entre sus cajones con mucha desesperación.

\- Hirokazu ¿estás ahi?

Su madre comenzó a golpear la puerta con tal fuerza que hacia retumbar las paredes de su habitación

\- ¿que quieres mamá? - respondió muy fastidiado sin dejar de buscar en todos los rincones de su habitacion.

\- desapareciste de la casa sin decirme nada! - gritó su mamá - abre la puerta necesitamos hablar!

La perilla de su cuarto comenzó a girar sin exito debido a que tenia puesto el seguro. Kazu se rindió. No habia nada que pudiera fumar en su habitación. Asi que abrió la ventana y de un salto estaba nuevamente en la calle.

Avanzó unos pasos en la misma calle, solo tenía que llegar a aquel lugar, revisó el dinero que tenía en los bolsillos; era suficiente.

Andaba con tanta prisa que al voltear la esquina no pudo evitar chocar con alguien.

\- joven Shiota ¿a donde se dirige con tanta prisa?

Se quedó congelado en ese instante.

El director Yamaki estaba frente a él.

Con aquella sonrisa burlona con la que siempre lo observaba.

Se sintió aun mas miserable.

\- b-buenas Tar-tardes...

Sintió que se encogía.

¿Miedo? ¿Vergúenza? ¿Culpa?

\- Hirokazu! - escuchó los gritos de su madre acercandose - muchacho del demonio tú.. tú... director Yamaki ¡que agradable verlo por aqui!

Oh Dios...

Las nauseas comenzaron a consumirlo.

Su madre platicaba amenamente con aquel hombre al que detestaba tanto. Aquel que le hizo traicionar a sus amigos, peor aun: se traicionó a él mismo.

 _Era tarde en Shinjuku. Hirokazu estaba en la puerta de la escuela. ¿Por qué demonios Micky demoraba tanto en llegar? El clima era perfecto para una tarde de helados, sin embargo si su cita demoraba un poco mas el sol se ocultaría y todo se habria arruinado._

 _Realizó un mapa mental de su apariencia: ¿cabellos? con mucho gel; ¿ropa? Limpia y planchada ¿colonia? La que usaba su padre y olia muy rico, ¿boxers? Se los cambió ayer, aun estaban limpios._

 _Miró a la distancia. No habia ni una sola alma._

 _Podía aprovechar y fumarse algo mientras esperaba a Micky no?_

 _Entró a la escuela y se dirigió a los baños._

 _No era ningun adicto, definitivamente. Él podía controlarlo._

 _No pudo esperar llegar hasta su destino, cuando se encontró fumando en el pasillo de la escuela._

 _Que extraña se veía su secundaria a esas horas, tan lejana del bullicio, calmada._

 _De repente le pareció escuchar unas voces provenientes de un salon; se acercó sigilosamente "como un fantasma" pensó, riendose para sí mismo._

 _Observó a través de la ventana. Eran Takato y Juri._

 _Ambos conversaban acerca de lo sucedido con el castaño en una fiesta pasada._

 _¿Como no recordarlo? Ese día Takato besó a una chica, Kenta y él no dejaban de molestarlo con eso._

 _Lastima que estaban tan ebrios que ninguno pudo saber de quien se trataba._

 _-"yo tambien besé a alguien"_

Kazu exhaló el aire en sus pulmones, vaya eso no se lo esperaba.

 _" ¿a quien Juri? ¿lo conozco?_

 _" si, en realidad si... el otro día me quede hasta tarde en las clases de refuerzo de matematicas y bueno..._ _besé al profesor Hanata"_

Kazu se quedó helado y tiró sin querer su cigarrillo al piso

 _" Juri ¿qué? ¿estas loca? ¡ Es un profesor!_

 _El joven de cabello puntiagudo supo enseguida que no debió haber escuchado esa conversación, y con mucho cuidado recogió su cigarrillo y retrocedió sigilosamente hasta desaparecer de aquel pasillo._

 _¿Sabrían que el estuvo ahi?_

 _Volteó en direccion a su salon, Takato y Juri aun permanecían ahí. Suspiró calmado y al darse media vuelta se encontró con el director._

 _El director Yamaki._

Hirokazu cambia esa cara, ¿que va a pensar nuestra visita?

El recien nombrado se encontraba sentado frente a aquel hombre mientras su madre les servía la cena. Su padre abria con mucha ceremonia una botella de vino mientras reía junto a su director.

Fuera de lugar; asi se sentía.

\- y dígame Director ¿como se porta Hirokazu en la escuela?

 _El joven de cabello puntiagudo se quedo inmovil. Frente a él tenía a Mitsuo Yamaki, director de la escuela; mientras que aun sostenia el cigarrillo en sus manos._

 _De todas las personas en el mundo, tenia que encontrar al director. Amigo de su familia desde hace muchos años._

 _\- ¿que trae en las manos Shiota?_

 _\- yo.. nada!_

 _Movio las manos con tal rapidez que Yamaki no supo donde había tirado aquel objeto._

 _\- fumar en el colegio está prohibido Shiota, es motivo de expulsión._

 _Maldicion, como odiaba a Yamaki. Siempre informando todo lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer a sus padres, ya lo habian castigado en ocasiones anteiores; pero ¿una expulsión? Sus padres lo desheredarían, o peor aun; lo enviarian a esa escuela militar de la que tanto hablaba su papá cada vez que se enojaban con él._

 _\- ¡pero si ni siquiera estamos en horario de clases! -_ _Dijo casi gritando, sin embargo su voz casi se habia apagado al finalizar aquella frase._

 _\- Usted está en las instalaciones de la escuela, en un horario no adecuado, fumando Dios sabe qué - le respondió el director - no permitiré que este tipo de cosas sucedan mientras yo esté a cargo._

 _Se sintió adormecido, relajado. El efecto de aquella sustancia comenzaba a hacerle efecto; quizas la adrenalina del momento hacía que la intensidad de las emociones se incrementara._

 _De pronto ya no tuvo temor, no tuvo preocupación. ¿Quien se creía Yamaki? ¿Queria arruinarle la vida? Eso no pasaría, su padre solo amenzaba con enviarlo a aquella escuela sin embargo su madre lo defendía y el asunto quedaba en el olvido._

 _Las palabras salieron se su boca sin que siquiera las pensara._

 _\- ¿mientras usted esté a cargo? ¿MIENTRAS USTED ESTE A CARGO? - una carcajada escapó de sus labios - mientras usted esta a cargo el profesor Hanata se besuquea a escondidas con Juri Katou._

\- oh, Hirokazu es un excelente alumno - dijo moviendo la copa de vino en su mano - uno ejemplar.

 _No recordaba con claridad que vino despues; de alguna forma llegó a casa de Kenta y se quedo a dormir ahí._

 _Al dia siguiente el escandalo estalló: expulsaron al profesor Hanata y Juri fue suspendida._

 _Aun recordaba el rostro de Takato cada vez que Juri lo ignoraba_

 _\- ¿Que pasó? ¿Que le hiciste viejo?_

 _\- un malentendido creo... no lo sé_

 _Pero él si lo sabía. Juri pensó que Takato era quien habia delatado su amorío con el profesor Hanata._

 _Aun recordaba lo que le dijo el director._

 _\- fuiste de gran ayuda Shiota, eso es ser un buen amigo_.

\- me siento mal, creo que iré a mi habitación - les dijo mientras subía las escaleras y se encerraba en su cuarto.

Había traicionado a sus amigos solo para salvar su pellejo, su amiga estuvo a punto de perder su permanencia en la escuela, culparon a otro de haber sido quien la delató; quizas mientras estaba drogado le contó todo a Kenta y por eso él ya no confiaba en él.

Quizas Takato y Juri ya lo sabían y por eso no respondian a sus llamadas.

Mañana en la escuela, tenía que hablar con ellos.

Hasta ahora solo habia arruinado todo.

* * *

Jueves 8:00 am

Kazu llegó a la escuela solo para darse la sorpresa de que ninguno de sus compañeros habia acudido a clases.

Bueno estaba Henry, pero no eran cercanos. El peliazul le parecía aburrido, muy perfecto, buenas notas, ingreso asegurado a dos universidades; su personalidad no era muy extrovertida que digamos...

Kenta no acudió al colegio, probablemente estaba enfermo, quizas alguna de sus alergias lo atacó el dia anterior y ahora estaba con la nariz tupida 'Hidokazu do te budles'

Sonrió ante este ultimo pensamiento.

Probablemente Kenta no deseaba enfrentarse a él, habia descubierto su secreto; Dios tantas veces que se burlo de ese tipo de relaciones, las veces que le consiguió citas a ciegas con varias niñas de su escuela... nunca se imaginó lo incomodo que debió haber sido para su mejor amigo y lo mucho que debió haber sufrido.

Solo quería hacerle saber que aquello no importaba; el era Kenta su mejor amigo antes de saber esto y ahora que sabía su orientación no cambiaba nada.

Era el mismo Kenta.

Miró hacia los otros asientos vacíos.

Takato y Juri.

Si ellos ya sabían la verdad entonces todo estaba perdido; su grupo de amigos estaba totalmente destruido y nada volvería a ser como antes; ya habia echado a perder muchas veces algunas situaciones y siempre lo perdonaban, pero ahora con esto ultimo ¿lo perdonarian?

Ni siquiera habia sido intencional, estaba drogado y en su estupidez lo unico que se le ocurrió fue enfrentarse a Yamaki y salvar su pellejo de esa forma.

Y ahora se habia quedado solo.

Tomó su mochila y fingiendo sentirse mal salió de la escuela.

Tenia que arreglar las cosas y empezaría por quien le parecía podría perdonarlo

Kenta.

* * *

Jueves 12:00 pm

Caminó hasta la casa de su mejor amigo y algo dubitativo toco la puerta un par de veces antes de que la sra Kitagawa le abriera la puerta.

\- Hirokazu ¿que pasó? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

El joven de cabello puntiagudo rió nerviosamente antes de asentir.

\- si señora lo que pasa es que me quede preocupado por Kenta ¿esta enfermo?. ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

La recien nombrada abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿pero que dices? Kenta salió muy temprano al colegio. ¿No está en la escuela?

Maldición

Maldición, maldición, maldición

Kazu lo habia echado a perder una vez mas, ¿donde estaba Kenta?

La sra Kitagawa cerró la puerta sin despedirse de Hirokazu y comenzo a hablar en voz alta diciendo que llamaría al colegio a averiguar donde estaba su hijo.

Kazu salió corriendo en dirección al parque central de Shinjuku, ya en aquel lugar hizo un par de llamadas y en menos de 10 minutos llegó un joven trayendole lo que tanto buscaba.

Estaba agotado y sin importarle que las demas personas lo vieran, sacó un cigarro y comenzó a fumarlo.

Pero no conseguía calmarse.

" siempre lo arruino todo"

se sentía estupido, quizas nadie lo soportaba, quizas lo aguantaban por pena, nadie lo quería, las mujeres lo odiaban, sus amigos lo odiaban, su familia se avergonzaba de el...

Cerró los ojos y ocultó la cabeza entre sus piernas.

\- Kazu ¿que haces aquí? ¿Estas bien?

Kazu levantó la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con Takato quien parecía haber envejecido algunos años.

\- viejo yo... ¿donde demonios estabas? - le dijo poniendose de pie de un salto para luego sacudir al castaño por los hombros.

\- bueno yo... - le respondió su amigo - es algo dificil de explicar

\- ¿por qué no fuiste a la escuela? Estuve esperandote viejo! Queria hablar contigo - replicó el joven Shiota.

\- ¿conmigo? ¿Por que? ¿Que sucedió?

Kazu se quedó en silencio

¿que le decia? ¿Que el era quien los había delatado ante Yamaki? ¿Que penso que Juri y él lo odiaban por esa razon? ¿Que Kenta tenia una relacion con alguien de su mismo sexo? ¿Que le decia? ¿QUE LE DECIA?

permaneció en silencio antes de que Takato le hablara.

\- Kazu , deja esas cosas - le dijo mientras le quitaba el cigarro - no quiero que las drogas te destruyan, debes cuidarte.

\- Takato ¿somos amigos verdad?

El castaño pareció no entender la pregunta.

\- ¿que quieres decir con eso? - le dijo con algo de desconfianza.

\- ¿confian en mi? ¿Tu y Juri?

Vio a Takato dudar ¿por qué dudaba? ¿Que demonios pasaba?

\- en este momento ni siquiera confío en mi mismo...- fue lo unico que le respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Sea lo que fuera en lo que estaban metidos Takato y Juri definitivamente no lo querían compartir con él.

Asi como Kenta tampoco le contó nada sobre su situacion.

Kazu asintió y comenzó a caminar lejos del parque; podía escuchar a Takato llamandolo a lo lejos pero no regresó.

Llegó a su casa y se alegró de que no hubiera nadie; abrió el refrigerador y se tomó el contenido de un envase de leche directamente del paquete. Habia fumado un par de cigarrillos pero sentía como si no hubiera fumado nada. Se sentia miserable. Aquella sustancia ya no le habia producido felicidad.

¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Es que acaso su dolor era mas fuerte?

Se fumó otro cigarro. Nada.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, con aquella persona

¿Y si la llamaba?

Quizas ella podía entenderlo, darle un consejo o decirle que estaba exagerando todo y asi él podria sentirse tranquilo.

Vió el reloj 3:45 pm

Sacó su telefono y buscó entre los contactos el numero de aquella chica

Estaba emocionado

La mujer que le robaba el sueño.

¿Pero que iba a decirle?

Se quedó viendo la pantalla algunos segundos y cambió de idea. No queria arruinar aquella llamada. Tenía que estar preparado, asi que llamo a alguien mas.

\- Ryo, viejo necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿que pasó? - le respondió el moreno.

\- necesito saber como puedo... Hablarle AUnaChicaSinParecerUnEstupido - le dijo casi enredandose en sus palabras; efecto de las drogas quizas...

\- ¿que dices? no eres ningun estupido - le respondió Ryo - solo hablale, saludala, preguntale como está; nada mas.

\- si es que veras...- comenzó a decirle Kazu cuando sintió que entraba otra llamada.

Decidió ignorarla.

-... es que esta chica me gusta demasiado y cuando la veo me pongo nervioso y bueno...

\- ¿de quien hablas? ¿Es Micky?

El sonido de aquella otra llamada entrante lo empezaba a molestar y no lo dejaba concentrarse.

¿Y si le contaba? Por lo visto Ryo era el unico amigo que le quedaba, y en todo este tiempo habia demostrado que podía confiar en él.

\- no, no es Micky... yo, bueno...MALDICION.

El timbre de aquella otra llamada termino por sacarlo de sus casillas; escuchó a Ryo reirse al otro lado de la linea.

\- Kazu tengo que colgarte, acabo de ver a alguien. Hablamos luego si? - y con esto ultimo el moreno colgó.

El joven de cabellos puntiagudos se dejó caer al piso. Aun estaba nervioso, por lo visto sus cigarros ya no le hacian efecto, dió varias vueltas en su cama y se quedó dormido.

Jueves 6:00pm

Kazu despertó y tomó su telefono para revisa la hora, fue ahi que se topó con la informacion de quien habia estado llamandolo y casi deja caer al piso su celular de la impresión que tuvo.

Ruki

Se apresuró en devolver la llamada solo para que lo mandaran al buzon de voz ¿había apagado su telefono? ¿Por qué lo llamó? ¿Estaría en problemas?

No lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo en dirección a casa de Ruki, avanzó un par de cuadras antes de darse cuenta que estaba algo lejos asi que tomó el autobus. Durante todo el trayecto intento llamarla sin exito.

Llegó a casa de la pelirroja solo para que una idea cruzara en su cabeza

¿y si estaba en problemas y su mamá no lo sabía? No queria cometer el mismo error que tuvo con la mamá de Kenta, asi que marcó al telefono de la residencia Makino.

La señora Rumiko le respondió que Ruki no tardaria en regresar de sus clases de musica, asi que Kazu se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Habia gran cantidad de jovenes de su edad, cada uno con un instrumento diferente. Muchos de ellos tenian el mismo uniforme que la pelirroja sin embargo...

Nada. No la halló por ninguna parte.

Vió el reloj 7.30pm

Se apoyó en la pared. Su corazón latía a mil. Sea cual sea el motivo por el que la pelirroja lo habia llamado ya no importaba. Su telefono seguía mandandolo al buzon de voz. Probablemente tendría que preguntarle mañana por lo sucedido.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, le extrañaba que nadie de su familia lo hubiera llamado para saber donde estaba. ¿Que habia sucedido?

Estaba por cruzar la calle cuando un auto pasó a toda velocidad por su lado, él conocía ese automovil.

Era el del señor Wong.

El auto avanzó un par de calles mas hasta que impactó con algo y voló por los aires. Kazu no lo pensó dos veces y corrió en dirección de aquel lugar, alcanzó a ver que el chofer salía del auto aparentemente ileso.

Solo que no era el sr Wong.

Era Henry.

Observó en direccion a aquello a lo que el peliazul miraba: un herido; rodeado de muchas personas que pedían a gritos una ambulancia.

\- Henry... - dijo mientras se acercaba a su amigo - ¿que sucedió?

El recien nombrado volteó a ver a quien le hablaba, lucía nervioso, alterado. Muy diferente del Henry al que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

\- no fue mi intención - fue lo unico que el peliazul respondió casi susurrando; el sonido de las sirenas de la policía los interrumpió y Henry salió corriendo por uno de los callejones de la ciudad, Kazu se quedó inmovil, aun tenía algunas drogas en su bolsillo, sería peligroso si la policía lo interrogaba, asi que emprendió el regreso a casa cuando el sonido de su celular lo puso en alerta.

Respondió al instante

\- si? Aló? Diga?

\- Hirokazu Shiota? Le hablamos del hospital central de Shinjuku. Necesitamos que se acerque.

\- ¿que pasó? - respondií el muchacho.

\- su padre tuvo un infarto esta tarde y lo trajeron al hospital.

El muchacho palideció al instante y tomó el bus que lo llevaría directamente al hospital, corrio por algunos pasillos hasta encontrar una enfermera y pedirle a gritos información sobre su papá.

\- calmese joven Shiota, su padre esta en observación.

\- ¿y mi madre? ¿Donde está mi madre? - continuo preguntando exasperado.

\- su madre está en cura de sueño. El suceso la estresó demasiado asi que la pusimos a dormir. Despertará mañana temprano - y acercandole unos papeles continuó - por favor firme esto.

\- ¿puedo ver a mi papá? - preguntó angustiado

La enfermera asintió y le indicó una habitacion que estaba en el cuarto piso de aquel edificio.

\- su madre está en la habitación de al lado - le dijo la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kazu observó a su padre. Estaba rodeado de catéteres y muchos electrodos estaban pegados a su pecho, el oxigeno llegaba a él a traves de una mascarilla. Aun asi se veía estable

Las horas siguientes para Hirokazu pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitacion del lado, donde su madre dormía. Al cerrar la puerta ésta despertó.

\- Kazu mi niño - dijo su madre empezando a sollozar - tu papá...

\- tranquila mamá - le respondió - papá esta bien, lo acabo de ver. Esta estable ¿que sucedió?

\- ay hijo - le decía su mamá tratando de contener las lagrimas - un cliente discutió con tu papá y se atrevió a decirle que tú estas metido en drogas. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Como pueden inventar algo asi? Tu padre se enojó demasiado y el pecho comenzó a dolerle de la rabia...

Hirokazu no escuchó ninguna otra palabra que su madre le habia dicho, se quedó con ella hasta que volvió a quedarse dormida.

El joven de cabellos puntiagudos salió del hospital, se sorprendió al ver que ya era de día. Llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación.

Rompió a llorar como si fuera un niño. Una vez mas le habia fallado a alguien mas. En esta ocasion a sus padres. ¿y si el corazon de su padre no resistía? ¿Que habría pasado con él? ¿Con su madre? ¿Y si los perdía a los dos?

Tomó el telefono y llamó a Kenta

No obtuvo respuesta.

Llamó a Takato

Tampoco hubo respuesta.

Llamó a Ryo

Nada.

Eataba solo una vez mas.

Pensó en ella. La mujer de la que estaba enamorado desde hace mucho. Queria verla, hablarle. Ya no tenía nada que perder asi que se dirigió a su casa, la lluvia de la mañana terminó por empaparlo totalmente, sin embargo el no sentía frío.

Se quedó de pie frente a aquella enorme residencia. Se sentía terrible y lo unico que deseaba era poder hablar con alguien, contar todo, confesar todo y librarse de aquello que lo atormentaba.

Vió la hora 9.45 am del día viernes.

¿Estaria en la escuela? ¿En la clase de musica?

Decidió preguntarle a su madre, asi que tocó la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la señora abrió abrió la puerta; al verlo lo primero que exclamó fue:

\- está castigada, no puede salir.

\- señora buenos dias ¿puedo pasar solo un momento? No demorare lo juro - le dijo casi en una suplica. La mujer suspiró y asintió señalando el patio trasero.

\- ¿tampoco fuiste a la escuela? Una lastima lo de Henry - dijo antes de desaparecer dentro de su casa.

Kazu camino por aquel enorme jardin, se sentía miserable, sin proposito. Arruinaba todo aquello con lo que se involucrara. Dios, solo quería verla.

Y ahi estaba. Sentada afuera de una de las puertas corredizas; tenia el cabello suelto y no dejaba de marcar su celular, tan concentrada estaba que no se dió cuenta que él estaba ahí.

No recordaba cuando fue que comenzó a sentirse atraido hacia ella, probablemente fue cuando tenia 12 años, entre tantas discusiones terminó enamorado.

Aunque sabía que ella jamas le correspondería.

Pero necesitaba hablar con ella, sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

\- Ruki...

La recien nombrada levantó la cabeza y reparó en él.

\- ¿que haces aquí?

\- yo... quería hablar contigo...quería saber porque me llamast-

\- ¿sabes lo de Henry? - lo interrumpió la pelirroja - he tratado de comunicarme con el pero no responde el telefono - finalizó mientras volvía a marcar su celular.

\- ayer estuve en el lugar del accidente, vi a Henry.

La pelirroja se puso de pie en un salto, Kazu continuó

\- no hable con él, salió corriendo y yo...

\- ¿por qué no lo seguiste? La policía lo está buscando!

Kazu se puso muy nervioso.

\- mis papás estan en el hospital Ruki, mi padre tuvo un infarto y mi mamá se desmayó de la impresión - vió a la pelirroja abrir los ojos sorprendida - ya están bien, estan fuera de peligro; solo que pienso que todo esto es mi culpa, yo... yo siempre arruino todo, y eso me hace sentir muy mal, perjudico a todo el mundo y no se como remediarlo, a veces pienso que...

\- ¿por que me estas diciendo todas estas cosas? - lo interrumpió la muchacha - mira Kazu, no se si te has dado cuenta pero no soy la clase de persona que consuele a alguien.

\- ya lo se, lo se... es solo que necesitaba desahogarme - el joven luchaba por impedir que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos - casi pierdo a mis padres por culpa de las drogas, lo he arruinado todo con Kenta, él ya no confía en mí; he perdido a mi mejor amigo, y luego... luego casi hago que expulsen a Juri y ella pensó que Takato era el responsable, y no dije nada porque tuve miedo y ahora ellos estan metidos en alg-

\- ¿que hiciste qué? - Ruki se veía furiosa mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos.

\- no yo... no fue intencional, estaba drogado y le conte algo que no debía a Yamaki, pero Takato y Juri se amistaron y ahora estan juntos... asi que, no todo fue tan malo ¿no?

La muchacha se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos.

\- todo es tu culpa...

Kazu se desesperó, no era asi como queria que pasaran las cosas, él queria confesar sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja y sin embargo todo se estaba yendo al demonio. Habia perdido a sus amigos y ahora la mujer que el amaba tampoco quería saber mas de él.

\- ya lo he perdido todo Ruki, pero solo quería que supieras...

\- fuera - lo interrumpió la muchacha - vete de aquí.

Era ahora o nunca, ya no tenía nada que perder.

\- tu me gustas mucho Ruki, desde hace mucho... con todo esto que pasó me he sentido muy mal y la unica persona con la que quería hablar era contigo, sentía que eras la unica persona a la que podía contarle todo, librarme de este peso... pero no sabía como hablarte, no sabía que decirte para no ponerme nervioso y arruinar todo como siempre lo hago, pero supongo que no sirve de nada, siempre terminando perjudicando a todos.

Kazu se sintió mejor, sintió que se había librado de un gran peso de encima, levanto la vista y Ruki seguía inexpresiva con la vista clavada en él, pasaron algunos segundos y el silencio se hacía incomodo.

\- Di algo por favor - suplicó Kazu al no poder soportar mas aquel silencio.

\- largo - finalizó la pelirroja antes de darse media vuelta y cerrar las puertas corredizas en la cara del joven de cabello puntiagudo.

Se habia quedado solo.

Kazu salió de la residencia Makino hecho un mar de lagrimas, ¿a donde iba? No podia regresar al hospital con sus padres, no podía verlos a la cara y enfrentar su problema de adiccion ante ellos; sus amigos habian desaparecido, la mujer que amaba lo odiaba y en este momento no encontraba ningun sentido a nada de lo que hacia.

Se encerró en su habitación, encendió uno, dos, tres cigarros.

Nada, no sentía ningun efecto.

Quizas debía probar con otra cosa.

Tomó su celular y marcó un numero que conocía bien.

\- hola soy yo... no, no quiero mas cigarros, ¿no tienes algo mas fuerte? Ya nada de esto funciona conmigo...

Suspiró con pesadez.

-... dame algo que pueda hacerme olvidar de todo por un rato.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES:

Lamentamos la demora, hemos reescrito este capitulo unas 5 veces y siempre nos quedaba enorme.

Gracias por leer, trataremos de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Sigue Ryo.

Nos leemos!

BethANDCourt


	8. Ryo

Digimon es propiedad de Toei animation.

Advertencia: situaciones sexuales.

* * *

.

Ryo

.

* * *

\- _¿y ahora que sucedió?_

 _El anciano levantó una mano para acercar el rostro de su nieto, queria observar bien aquella marca en el rostro._

 _\- me... me peleé en la escuela - le dijo el niño mientras frotaba su rostro en un vano intento por desaparecer aquel moreton que resaltaba en sus facciones._

 _El anciano se puso de pie, negando con la cabeza._

 _\- ya te dije que deberías ignorarlos, no es bueno que te lleves mal con los niños de tu clase..._

 _\- no eran de mi clase! - exclamó su nieto - eran mas grandes, así - continuó diciendo mientras hacia señas levantando la mano -_ _dijeron cosas feas de mí._

 _Su abuelo le alcanzo una bolsa con hielo._

 _\- toma - le respondió - hay que curarte esas heridas._

 _\- dijeron que no eres mi abuelo, que papá no es mi papá...me llamaron bastardo ¿que significa eso?_

 _El anciano se congeló y por unos minutos no supo que responder._

 _\- ¿es por eso que papá me odia? - finalizó el niño con los ojos llorosos._

 _\- escuchame Ryo - le dijo su abuelo colocando una mano en sus hombros - esos niños solo estaban molestandote, pase lo que pase tu eres y serás siempre mi nieto - finalizó mientras lo abrazaba - nunca lo olvides._

El ruido de las puertas abriendose lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Su abuelo estaba muerto, la unica familia que tenia en el mundo.

Aun estaba en shock, no podia creerlo.

Su padre bajó rapidamente del auto y entró al hospital, Ryo se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y antes de salir escuchó decir a la novia de su padre:

\- yo... lamento mucho la perdida de tu abuelo, se lo import-

\- callate - le respondió el moreno mientras abandonaba el vehículo; entró al hospital y encontró a su padre en recepción hablando con el médico que lo habia estado tratando todos estos años; habian trasladado a su abuelo del hospital psiquiatrico a uno mas especializado, al parecer habia tenido un ataque al corazon a mitad de la noche, y tuvieron que buscar muchos especialistas para su condición.

Desgraciadamente no habian podido hacer nada y ahora tenian que recoger su cuerpo.

\- necesito que un familiar firme estos documentos - dijo el doctor extendiendo un portafolios hacia ellos, el sr Akiyama se apresuró en recibirlo.

\- firmaré yo, soy su unico famiiar - respondió ante la mirada incómoda del médico.

\- no tienes que hacer esto en este momento - le dijo Ryo casi susurrando.

\- ¿por qué? Es la verdad ¿o estoy mintiendo? - le replicó su padre desafiante.

El incomodo silencio duró apenas unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

\- por favor por aqui - les indicó el doctor; el celular de Ryo comenzó a repicar. Era Kazu. ¿Que podia querer tan temprano en la mañana?

No estaba de animos para hablar con su amigo, asi que se limitó a colgar el telefono y apagarlo. Vió a su ¿padre? Caminar por delante de el a traves de los pasillos del hospital, para él era casi un extraño, habian vivido muchos años juntos pero eran dos desconocidos; Ryo estaba casi seguro de que su padre dejó de amar a su mamá en el momento exacto en que se enteró de que no era su hijo. Ella y el sr Akiyama habian sido novios muchos años y durante una separación ella conoció a otro hombre y quedó embarazada, seguramente tiempo despues volvieron, se casaron y vino el desastre.

A diferencia del sr Akiyama, su abuelo jamás hablo mal de su madre, al contrario, los pocos recuerdos e historias sobre ella se las habia narrado él. Ryo no la recordaba, era muy pequeño cuando ella murió.

\- aqui en el hospital tenemos convenios con varias agencias funerarias, podemos recomendarles las que se adecuen mas a su presupuesto - dijo el doctor mientras abria la puerta de la morgue - los dejaré solos, estaré en la recepción para lo que necesiten.

El abuelo de Ryo yacía sobre una mesa de metal cubierto con una sabana, su expresión era tranquila, casi parecía que dormía.

Ryo sintió que se le encogía el corazon, realmente él habia sido un padre para él; habia perdido a su familia de un momento a otro.

\- hable con el abogado Kanashito, irá a las 4 de la tarde para la lectura del testamento - escuchó decir al sr Akiyama.

\- ¿ese asunto no podia esperar papá? El abuelo acaba de morir, deberiamos acordar donde lo velaremos, el entierro, ¡por Dios...! - le respondió el moreno incredulo.

El hombre apenas si lo miró

\- cuanto mas antes resolvamos ese asunto será mejor, asi podrás dejar mi casa.

Y diciendo esto salió de aquel lugar.

* * *

Ryo se quedó junto a su abuelo casi media hora mas antes de salir, necesitaba acordar todo acerca del entierro. Salió hacia la sala de espera cuando vió a alguien sentada ahi.

Juri.

La muchacha al verlo se sorprendió.

\- Juri ¿que haces aqui?

\- Ryo, yo... estoy esperando a Takato - le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos delante de su estomago - ¿que haces tu aquí?

\- mi abuelo murió hoy - le respondio el moreno mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Juri no pudo ocultar su expresion

\- Dios mío yo... yo lo siento tanto - le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo - debe ser terrible, no me imagino como estará tu padre.

\- ¿que haces en este hospital Juri? Está algo lejos de Shinjuku - le respondió el moreno ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

Juri esquivó la mirada del joven, se acomodó el vestido y tartamudeó antes de hablar.

\- y-yo...

\- lo se todo Juri.

El rostro de asombro de la muchacha no tuvo precio.

\- Ruki me lo contó ayer.

Juri bajó la mirada.

\- lo que sea que esten pensando hacer; no lo hagan.

La muchacha rompió en llanto, el moreno la abrazó.

\- no se que hacer, pensé que podíamos solucionarlo pero todo es tan dificil - y haciendo una pausa agregó - se suponía que Henry nos ayudaría pero parece que cambió de idea.

\- ¿donde está Takato?

\- ya debería estar aqui, lo he llamado pero no responde - replicó la muchacha mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, la televisión de aquella sala de espera mostraba el noticiero de Japon, cuando una noticia llamo su atención.

 _" entre otras noticias, la policía sigue buscando al responsable del accidente de transito sucedido el dia de ayer en la noche, el joven Henry Wong de 17 años. Las autoridades investigan si el joven estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol ya que solo un día antes habia obtenido la licencia de conducir..."_

La foto de Henry estaba en el noticiero.

Juri llevó ambas manos hacia su boca en señal de asombro, Ryo se puso de pie.

 _" la victima del accidente aun se debate entre la vida y la muerte; la policía dara una recompensa a quien de informacion acerca del paradero del joven Wong, quien huyó de la escena con rumbo desconocido."_

 _-_ Dios mio... ¡Henry! - exclamó Juri.

\- no puede ser ... - Ryo no daba credito a la noticia mostrada.

Juri se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

\- tengo que irme, necesito saber donde esta Henry... todo esto es mi culpa! - dijo mientras corria a la salida; el moreno no entendió a que se referia sin embargo la dejó irse; volvió la vista hacia el noticiero. ¿que habia pasado con Henry? ¿Como es que llegó a involucrarse en un accidente de transito asi?

Se dirigió hacia la recepcion, donde le indicaron la direccion de varias agencias funerarias.

\- lamentamos su pérdida joven Akiyama - le dijo una enfermera.

El moreno solo asintio y salió del hospital rumbo a la funeraria.

Si bien es cierto Henry y él no eran muy cercanos, fue gracias a él que conoció a todos los demas. Ambos iban a la misma academia de karate cuando tenia 13 años, y en algunas ocasiones Takato lo habia ido a ver. Posteriormente se hizo amigo de Kazu y Kenta mediante ellos conoció a Juri, quien finalmente le presento a Ruki.

Ruki.

Demonios, con todo lo que habia pasado se habia olvidado por completo de llamarla. La pelirroja se habia ido sin decirle nada, ¿su padre le habria dicho algo? Tomó su celular y llamó a la muchacha sin embargo la linea marcaba ocupada.

Quizas deberia llamarla luego, no tenia idea de que decirle y en ultima instancia preferiria hablar con ella cara a cara.

El moreno se habia fijado en ella practicamente desde el dia en que la conoció, Ruki era diferente a las demas niñas, muy orgullosa, segura y siempre sabía lo que quería.

Eso y ademas que jamas le hizo caso

Fue cuando Ryo cumplio 18 años que decidió olvidarse de Ruki, tenía otros intereses, nuevas amistades, y ademas no se veía bien que a su edad estuviera tras una niña de 14 años.

No era correcto.

Fue asi que se alejo de Takato y sus amigos, aunque mantuvo comunicación con Kazu y Kenta de vez en cuando. Empezó la universidad, conoció gente nueva, las fiestas eran cosa de cada día, excepto los jueves que eran exclusivos para su abuelo.

Fue en una de esas fiestas que la conoció, apenas si bailaba " las fiestas no son cosa mia pero una amiga me invitó" le dijo, hablaron ese dia, el siguiente, y el siguiente. Cuando se dió cuenta no podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer. Las cosas iban bien, incluso la relación con su padre mejoró, se enteró que tenia una novia y queria presentarsela; Ryo estaba feliz de ver a su padre contento. Todo iba bien.

Hasta aquel horrible dia en que lo supo.

Ryo bajó del tren revisando la direccion que le habian brindado, estuvo a punto de entrar cuando divisó a alguien y palideció al instante.

Henry

Tenia el rostro demacrado, sus ropas se veian sucias y tenia la mirada perdida, ni siquiera reparó en el moreno que se acercó rapidamente hacia él.

\- Henry! ¿Donde estabas? - y tomandolo de un brazo le preguntó - ¿que fue lo que pasó?

El peliazul abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Ryo yo...- Henry negó con la cabeza, lucía desesperanzado - creo que maté a alguien; estaba distraido, no vi la carretera y entonces... no fue mi intencion.

\- Henry escucha, si fue un accidente huir no ayudará - y tratando de calmarlo le dijo - ademas no mataste a nadie, la persona a la que lastimaste aun esta viva.

\- no puedo regresar... no lo entenderias - finalizo Henry mientras bajaba la mirada.

Un sonido interrumpio la conversación que ambos tenian, el peliazul sacó su celular, se quedó observando la pantalla hasta que la llamada se perdió.

\- Todos te estan buscando - le dijo el moreno.

\- no quiero hablar con nadie - le dijo Henry mientras le entregaba el telefono, apenas lo había recibido cuando otra llamada entró, Ryo vió el remitente.

Ruki

Seguramente ya sabia lo que habia sucedido con el peliazul, sin embargo Ryo no se atrevia a hablar con ella, no era el momento, no era la manera de tener una conversacion con la pelirroja, mucho menos delante de Henry que lo mataria si se enteraba de lo sucedido entre Ruki y él. Ellos eran como hermanos

Asi que optó por dejar que la llamada se perdiera.

\- Henry necesito saber que sucedió - le dijo Ryo mientras le devolvía el celular - ¿que demonios pasó?

\- yo... me distraje.

\- ¿habias bebido?

\- ¿que? ¡por supuesto que no! - replicó el peliazul ofendido.

-¿ entonces?

Henry lucía devastado, respiró hondo

\- dejé que mis emociones me dominaran.- y sacudiendo la cabeza agregó - mi padre engaña a mi madre con una de sus amigas y perdí a la mujer que amo... no debí dejar que me afectara tanto, debí calmarme, no debí conducir pero...

Henry caminaba de un lado a otro, sus manos parecían temblar.

\- Perdí a mi padre y a la mujer que amo el mismo dia. ¿Te imaginas como es eso?

Oh por supuesto que Ryo lo sabía.

El moreno quedo en silencio.

\- no, no tengo idea - le respondió al fin.

\- quizas no soy la persona tan correcta que ustedes siempre han pensado que soy.

\- y lo eres Henry, fue un accidente.

El peliazul se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos, se veía cansado; probablemente no habia dormido en toda la noche.

\- escucha Henry, puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que decidamos que hacer ¿esta bien?

Henry asintió y se quedó sentado fuera de la funeraria que fue donde el moreno entró.

Estas ultimas horas lo estaban volviendo loco, con todo lo sucedido, Ruki, Henry, su padre... ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo de llorar la muerte de su abuelo. Quiso gritar, quiso huir, irse sabe Dios a donde; pero tenia que encargarse de todo acerca del entierro de la unica persona que consideraba familia.

Salió hacia la calle solo para darse cuenta que Henry habia desaparecido.

Genial, una preocupación mas.

Estaba agotado, y a pesar de no tener hambre necesitaba comer algo.

* * *

 _\- te noto muy feliz - le dijo el anciano - ¿debo suponer que el amor te tiene asi?_

 _\- si en gran parte - le respondió Ryo mientras se apoyaba en aquella cama de hospital._

 _\- que bueno hijo, ya era hora - le sonrió su abuelo - ¿cuando podre conocerla?_

 _\- muy pronto, cuando te recuperes y salgas de aqui_

 _\- no saldre de aqui nunca hijo - le replicó el anciano - bueno, por lo menos dime su nombre ¿como se llama?_

Eran casi las 3.30 de la tarde, los servicios funerarios ya se habian encargado de todo lo relacionado a su abuelo, el hospital había brindado las facilidades para que puedan utilizar la capilla del hospital.

Habian algunas personas presentes en aquel lugar, algunos rostros familiares y otros desconocidos; sin embargo su papá no estaba por ninguna parte.

Su relacion nunca fue buena, por lo general el sr Akiyama lo ignoraba y las pocas veces que se dirigía a el lo hacia con total frialdad; solo hubo una epoca en la que lograron llevarse bien, fue cuando comenzó a salir con la mujer que hasta el dia de hoy era su novia.

Y Ryo la conocía bien.

Mentirosa, farsante, interesada.

 _\- te juro que no se como hacer para que ese tipo deje de buscarme, no entiende que lo nuestro terminó._

 _\- si quieres yo hablo con él - le dijo Ryo mientras la tomaba de la mano._

 _\- no, sera peor... en realidad fue mi culpa, no debí salir con el en primer lugar. Lo ignoraré hasta que se canse._

 _\- bueno ya - y cambiando de tema el moreno agregó - ¿entonces no vendras a la cena con mi padre?_

 _\- no, no lo creo. Es decir, me alegra que por fin se esten llevando bien y si te invitó a comer debe ser por alguna buena razon, algo tendra que decirte._

 _\- si, probablemente._

 _\- alegrate -le dijo la mujer- todo esta saliendo bien._

Lo ultimo que se imaginó Ryo era que en esa cena su padre le presentaría a su novia y anunciaria su compromiso con ella.

Ahi estaba SU novia, luciendo un enorme anillo en su mano y su padre la abrazaba muy contento.

La unica mujer con la que habia ido muy en serio lo habia engañado con su propio padre.

Demas esta decir que esa cena terminó en un desastre, su padre cortó la buena relación que tenia con su hijo, sin embargo Ryo jamas le dijo la verdad al sr Akiyama,

No podia, no encontró la forma ni las ganas de decirselo.

 _Salió furioso del lugar, se iría de su casa, ¿hacia donde? No importaba, queria irse lejos de ahi, luego le explicaria sus razones a su abuelo. Caminó entre las calles de Shinjuku cuando Kazu lo llamó pidiendole que fuera donde estaban para celebrar algo que Takato habia hecho; en realidad no lo entendió bien, pero pensó que el alcohol le ayudaría a olvidar todo, ademas hacía mucho tiempo que no se reunía con ellos, seria bueno verlos._

 _Estaba volteando la esquina de la calle cuando chocó con alguien._

 _\- lo siento yo... ¡fijate por donde vas! - le gritó alguien._

 _Llevaba casi 2 años sin verla, pero Ryo la reconoció al instante._

 _\- Ruki ¿que haces por aqui?_

 _\- nada, ya me iba - y al verlo agregó - que cara traes Akiyama, te ves terrible ¿estas bien?_

 _La pelirroja colocó una de sus manos en su rostro, el moreno se quedó inmovil. Se sintió extraño, como si esos dos años lejos de ella no hubieran ocurrido en absoluto._

 _Ese día no llegó a encontrarse con Kazu y los demas, sino que prefirió acompañar a la pelirroja a su casa, extrañamente Ruki accedió._

 _Queria a Ruki, siempre la habia querido. Pero aun tenia que esperar algunos años antes de intentar algo con ella. Ruki no era cualquier mujer, no podia tratarla como a las demas._

 _Esta vez podria hacer las cosas bien, sin prisa, sin arruinarlo._

 _Sin embargo lo arruinó ._

 _\- Ruki yo,... lo siento... lo siento de veras_

 _Se fue a su habitación, tratando de controlarse. Probablemente Ruki actúo por impulso. ¿Estaba enferma no? Habia esperado por aquel beso muchos años pero esta no era la forma en la que se lo habia imaginado._

 _Debía salir, disculparse y acompañarla a un médico. Era lo correcto._

 _Sin embargo Ruki entró a su habitacion y se quedó en la puerta. Sencillamente no pudo evitarlo. Avanzó hacia ella, trató de controlarse, pero ese uniforme de colegio no ayudaba mucho. ¿Por qué la pelirroja lo correspondia? ¿Por qué no empezaba con su "sueltame Akiyama" o cualquier insulto que normalmente le decia? Debia detenerse, Ruki iba a odiarlo al dia siguiente, por donde lo viera todo esto estaba mal._

 _Entró con tanta fuerza que no reparó si la pelirroja era virgen, lo enloquecían los gemidos que Ruki trataba de reprimir. El quería oir mas, la sujetó de ambas muñecas, aunque lo intentara no podía detenerse; Dios, si ella supiera todas las cosas que el le había hecho en su imaginación..._

 _Ni en un millon de años hubiera imaginado que Ruki dormiria abrazada a él, todo era perfecto._

 _Y no le duró nada._

Su celular comenzó a repicar, era su padre

\- Ryo son las 4, estamos esperandote junto con el abogado.

\- no ire, me quedaré aqui cuidando al abuelo.

\- como quieras - le contestó el sr Akiyama antes de colgar.

El moreno tenia muchas preguntas en su cabeza

¿donde estaria Henry? ¿Como estarian Juri y Takato? ¿Para que lo habia llamado Kazu?, ¿ Ruki lo odiaría? ¿Estaría arrepentida de lo que habia sucedido entre ambos?

No habia pasado ni media hora cuando un sujeto de saco y corbata entró y se presentó ante Ryo, era el abogado de su abuelo quien le comunicaba la ultima voluntad de él. Al parecer todos los bienes se dividirían en partes iguales para él y su padre, ya que ante la ley ambos eran sus hijos.

El moreno agradeció a aquel hombre, ya despues vería ese tema.

Las personas comenzaron a retirarse, era tarde. Ryo se acercó al feretro, realmente su abuelo parecía dormir, solo que esta vez no abriría los ojos. ¿Habria cambiado algo si Ryo hubiera ido a verlo el dia anterior?

Estaba agotado cuando llegó a su casa, lo unico que quería era dormir para poder enterrar a su abuelo al día siguiente. Sin embargo se sorprendió al encontrar a su padre ahí.

El sr Akiyama estaba sentado con ambas manos sobre la mesa y algunos papeles sobre ella.

\- ¿papá?

\- sabes Ryo, siempre pense que el abuelo te estimaba como si fueras verdaderamente su nieto - le dijo su padre con una tranquilidad que hizo dudar al moreno - pero ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad te quería como a un hijo, poniendote por encima de mí...- finalizó mientras le alcanzaba una carpeta llena de documentos

\- no entiendo - replicó el moreno

\- ... por encima de mí que llevo su sangre - continuó el sr Akiyama

Ryo comenzó a leer los documentos que estaban llenos de palabras tecnicas.

\- ¿que es esto? - le preguntó el joven a su padre.

\- son documentos en los cuales renuncias a recibir la herencia del abuelo, quiero que lo firmes, tomes tus cosas y desaparezcas de aqui.

\- papá, si quieres te entrego todo lo demas, pero me quedaré con esta casa. Aqui viví con el abuelo, es el unico recuerdo que tengo de él, ademas ¿a donde iria? Yo no...

\- sabia que dirias eso - le respondió el sr Akiyama mientras se ponía de pie - pero no podre cumplir con lo que me pides: firma.

\- no lo hare - replicó el moreno devolviendole los documentos, pero su padre no se los recibió, muy por el contrario comenzó a caminar por la habitacion.

\- ¿sabes como son las leyes en Japon Ryo? Estuve averiguando, ¿Sabias que pueden darte hasta 20 años de prision por abuso sexual a un menor? - el sr Akiyama continuó al ver que su hijo parecia no entender - haz memoria ¿cuantos años tenia la jovencita con la que dormiste ayer?

Ryo palideció

\- las cosas no fueron asi, yo no...

\- ¡era una menor! ¡Hasta traía el uniforme de su escuela! ¿ que opinaria su madre? Bastaria con revisar las camaras de seguridad que hay en la cuadra y ... - el sr Akiyama se encogió de hombros - seria un escandalo, le arruinas la vida a esa jovencita y tambien a ti.

¿Como su propio padre podia hacerle esto?

\- realmente me odias ¿no es asi?

Su padre apenas si lo miró.

\- firma.

Lo ultimo que Ryo queria era involucrar a Ruki en sus problemas, no podia hacerle eso. El moreno no tuvo otra salida, firmo cada uno de los papeles y se los entregó.

El sr Akiyama sonrio.

\- quiero que desocupes esta casa para mañana despues del entierro, en dos dias vendremos a vivir aqui.

\- ¿vendremos?

\- si, mi novia y yo - y dirigiendose a la puerta se despidió - nos vemos.

Y con esto ultimo cerró la puerta tras de sí, Ryo se quedó de pie a la mitad de la sala.

Habia perdido a su abuelo, su casa, mientras que su padre lo habia sacado de su hogar solo para llevar a vivir a aquella mujer.

Maldecía la hora en la que la habia conocido.

Desalentado subió a su cuarto, tenía que empacar

 _\- te noto muy feliz - le dijo el anciano - ¿debo suponer que el amor te tiene asi?_

 _\- si en gran parte - le respondió Ryo mientras se apoyaba en aquella cama de hospital._

 _\- que bueno hijo, ya era hora - le sonrió su abuelo - ¿cuando podre conocerla?_

 _\- muy pronto, cuando te recuperes y salgas de aqui_

 _\- no saldre de aqui nunca hijo - le replicó el anciano - bueno, por lo menos dime su nombre ¿como se llama?_

 _El moreno no pudo evitar que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _\- Alice._

 _._

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES

hasta que por fin un capitulo no tan largo!

Lamentamos la demora, hemos estado muy ocupadas.

Prometemos actualizar pronto. Nos leemos!

BethANDCourt


	9. Alice

Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation

Advertencia: lenguaje.

* * *

.

Alice

.

* * *

 **18 meses antes**

La rubia suspiró desganada, hacía una semana que salio de su casa en Shibuya alejandose de su madre y su padrastro para encontrar una mejor vida, una muchacha como ella merecía algo mejor que aquello que tenía allá, pasando miserias y sin poder sobresalir, así que llegó a Shinjuku en busca de su padre pensando obtener mas ayuda de el; sin embargo éste ya tenía una nueva familia y le dijo que le era imposible ayudarla " ten, lo maximo que puedo darte son 100 yenes"

Eso era casi un insulto, una miseria, aunque pensandolo bien jamás había esperado nada de él.

Asi que a la rubia no le quedo mas remedio que buscar trabajo.

Lo cual en una ciudad nueva, llena de gente desconocida, no era facil de encontrar.

Pasó muchos días buscando trabajo, solo que cada puesto que encontraba resultaba en que no era el tipo de persona que buscaban: demasiado joven, le faltaba experiencia, necesitaba estudios...

Hubo noches en los que Alice pensó seriamente en tirar la toalla y regresar a su hogar, sin embargo su orgullo era mas fuerte. No podía volver derrotada a aquel infierno.

¿Que hacía?

\- ¿día dificil? - le preguntó la camarera del restaurante al que había entrado, mientras le servía su café.

\- terrible - le respondió la rubia llevandose ambas manos a la cabeza - tienes suerte de tener trabajo. ¿No tendran un puesto disponible para mí? - le pregunto medio bromeando.

La camarera era casi de su edad, y negó con la cabeza divertida.

\- no cariño, este trabajo apesta. A veces pienso si no sera mejor estar desempleada.

Ambas rieron.

\- pero ¿sabes? - agregó - hace un rato escuché al hombre que está sentado por ahí decir por telefono que necesitaba un asistente.

La muchacha observó a un hombre solitario sentado en la esquina de aquel lugar, y a pesar de verse mayor que ella, lucía muy atractivo; parecía estresado mientras hablaba por telefono, ni siquiera habia tocado su comida.

Parecía uno de esos hombres que llevaban a su cargo un buen negocio.

Uno con mucho dinero.

\- deseame suerte - le dijo la rubia a la camarera quien asintio divertida; Alice se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó frente a aquel hombre, quien al principio no la notó por estar ocupado en el telefono, pero pareció sorprendido al verla.

Y ¿quien no? Alice sabía que era bonita, joven, 19 años recien cumplidos, sus ojos celestes resemblaban el color del cielo y sus cabellos rubios la hacian ver casi como un angel.

Pero ella estaba lejos de ser uno.

\- quiero el puesto.

El hombre la miró sin entender.

\- no se a que se refiere.

\- el puesto de asistente. Soy la persona que usted está buscando.

Su interlocutor la miró incredulo pero a la vez con algo de curiosidad.

\- ¿y usted es...?

\- Alice McCoy - respondió la rubia mientras le estiraba la mano - y bien ¿cuando empezamos?

* * *

 **12 meses antes**

Lo habia logrado.

Tenía el trabajo y el corazon de aquel hombre.

Ah sí y el dinero que necesitaba para salir adelante.

Consiguió un apartamento muy bonito en el centro de la ciudad, hasta había logrado inscribirse a la universidad la cual empezaría en algunas semanas.

Por supuesto la ayuda de su jefe (quien tambien era desde hace poco su novio), no le venía nada mal. Al principio tenía dudas de iniciar una relacion con él, era algo mayor, sin embargo la trataba con mucho respeto, ademas que era muy dulce con ella.

Alice no estaba enamorada, pero no valía la pena perder un hombre asi ¿no?

 _\- no estas casado ¿no? - le pregunto una noche mientras cenaban._

 _\- no Alice, ¿como se te ocurre? - le dijo algo molesto._

 _\- lo siento! - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba - y tampoco tienes hijos..._

 _\- No. Para nada_.

Genial.

Lo tenia para ella sola durante el tiempo que durara con él.

Mientras durara.

Porque Alice McCoy no pensaba enamorarse. Eso la retrasaría en los planes que tenia para mas adelante. Ademas, ella no estaba usandolo. Jamas le pidió nada. Todas y cada una de las cosas que él le habia dado habian nacido por iniciativa propia.

Y una ayuda económica extra nunca esta demás.

\- Alice dos semanas! Dos semanas y empezamos la universidad!

\- lo se estoy emocionada - replicó la rubia - solo necesito el horario para coordinar todo en mi trabajo.

\- trabajo que conseguiste gracias a mí - le dijo su amiga golpeandola con una de las servilletas del lugar - si no te hubiera dicho que aquel hombre necesitaba de una asistente, seguirías aqui lloriqueando por no encontrar un trabajo.

\- oh Jenny gracias, te debo la vida en serio. Voy a llorar de la gratitud. - le dijo la rubia haciendo un gesto dramatico.

Ambas rieron

\- bueno, se como puedes pagarme - le dijo su amiga extendiendole una invitacion - necesito ir a esa fiesta y tienes que acompañarme.

\- no creo que pueda Jenny, las fiestas no van conmigo y yo...

\- no hay peros Alice. Me acompañas y punto! Ademas tengo varios amigos que podría presentarte - le replicó su amiga guiñandole el ojo.

Alice sonrió. Su amiga no sabia nada de su relacion con su jefe. No era prudente que se enteraran de ello aun.

\- esta bien.

* * *

Habia muchisima gente en aquel sitio, y demasiado ruido. Alice detestaba las fiestas, sin embargo Jenny era su unica amiga y no queria fallarle. Pasaron por un estrecho corredor hasta llegar a la pista de baile, la cual lucía abarrotada de gente. Un grupo desconocido para ella tocaba en el escenario mientras la gente coreaba las canciones.

Ambas estaban sentadas en la barra observando el espectaculo cuando Jenny pareció ver a alguien a lo lejos.

\- oh Alice esperame aqui no te muevas. Acabo de ver a unos amigos y te los voy a traer para presentarte.

Y diciendo esto la vio alejarse y perderse entre la gente.

Alice observó su bebida algo aburrida ¿como podía la gente divertirse entre tanta bulla?

Un joven se sentó al lado suyo sacandola de sus pensamientos.

\- oye disculpa - dijo la rubia - pero ese sitio está ocupado por mi amiga.

\- oh lo siento - le respondió aquel joven - ¿crees que la haya aplastado?

Alice sonrió

\- no lo se a ver dejame revisar.

Ambos rieron.

\- nunca te habia visto por aquí. ¿Eres nueva en Shinjuku?

la rubia negó con la cabeza.

\- no es eso. No suelo venir a estos lugares, las fiestas no van conmigo pero una amiga me invitó y me fue imposible decirle que no.

\- bueno, tendre que darle las gracias a tu amiga por obligarte a venir hoy.

Alice sintió que sus mejillas quemaban, observó al joven que tenia a su lado. Era muy guapo y su sonrisa la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

\- soy Alice - le dijo dandole la mano.

\- Ryo.

* * *

 **6 meses antes.**

Esta doble vida la estaba volviendo loca.

No podía dejar a su jefe aun, perderlo significa perder las facilidades que tenía en compartir su horario de trabajo con la universidad, tendria que buscar otro empleo, y por supuesto perdería toda la ayuda monetaria que él le daba.

No tenía el dinero suficiente para valerse por si misma y empezar una nueva vida. Una vida acomodada que ella merecía junto al hombre que ella en verdad quería.

Por otro lado estaba Ryo, ella en verdad lo amaba y deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, pero siendo realistas. ¿Que podía ofrecerle él? Tenia su edad, aun estaba en la universidad, no podía ofrecerle la estabilidad que ella estaba buscando.

Solo era cuestion de tiempo, solo tenia que llevar esa doble vida por un corto periodo, solo un poco mas...

Supo disimular bien durante un tiempo, era cuestion de negar las llamadas, cuidar de no acudir a los mismos lugares con ambos, todo salía a la perfección.

Hasta aquel día.

Su jefe/novio la habia dejado salir temprano del trabajo ya que tenía una reunión importante y quería que ella lo acompañara, acordaron en verse en la noche. La curiosidad la estaba matando ¿que tenia que decirle?

Alice regresó a su casa y terminó de arreglarse justo a tiempo antes de que su jefe llegara por ella. La cena era en un restaurante muy lujoso al que nunca habian ido antes.

\- ¿y bien? ¿Por qué estamos aqui? - le preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- Alice eres una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida y sabes que jamas jugaría contigo - comenzó a decirle su novio mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una pequela cajita de color negro - Alice McCoy quiero que seas mi prometida.

La rubia observó a los camareros aplaudir y pronto las personas de las otras mesas los acompañaron, la rubia se sintió presionada y aceptó; ya mas tarde hablaría con él y le explicaría que aun no deseaba casarse, no podia hacerle ese desplante delante de tanta gente...

Sin embargo las cosas no quedaron ahí.

\- Alice, ya que hoy comenzamos una nueva vida, yo quiero que lo nuestro sea serio y para eso debo ser sincero en algunas cosas que no te he dicho.

La rubia no supo porque pero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿a que te refieres? ¿Que es lo que no me has dicho? - le preguntó quitando la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- cuando empezamos a salir me preguntaste si tenía hijos y te dije que no, lo cual es cierto; pero aparte de mi padre hay otro miembro en mi familia que se crió con nosotros y vendría a ser como un hijo para mí...

No.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

 _"¿entonces no vendras a la cena con mi padre?"_

\- ...se que debí decirtelo antes, pero no nos conocíamos tan bien y...

Ella debió haberlo sospechado. El apellido lo decía todo, pero no se parecian fisicamente y su novio le dijo que no tenia hijos mientras que Ryo solo hablaba de su abuelo.

Alice lo supo en ese instante. Tenia que salir de ahí.

\- yo... - comenzó a decir la rubia al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa.

\- oh mira, ya llegó.

A la rubia se le vino el alma al piso cuando vio a los dos hombres de su vida frente a ella.

Estaba a un segundo de perderlo todo.

Ryo parecía no entender que sucedía.

\- no entiendo ¿como es que ustedes...?

\- Ryo hijo, te presento a Alice. Llevamos saliendo casi un año y quiero que la conozcas - le dijo el sr Akiyama muy contento - espero que se lleven bien y adem-

\- ¿..que?

Alice deseaba que la tierra se la tragase en ese instante, hubiera preferido caer muerta en ese momento y evitar todo aquello.

\- bueno, ya te habia hablado de ella; no se que te sorprende...

\- ¿es en serio?! - pregunto el moreno, Alice no sabia hacia quien iban dirigidas aquellas palabras.

\- Ryo ¿que te pasa?

Alice estaba paralizada ¿que hacía? ¿Que decía?

\- esta mujer no te ama tenlo por seguro - le dijo el moreno a su padre.

Alice bajo la cabeza y comenzo a llorar mientras aquellos dos hombres discutían a los gritos frente a ella; esto no podía estar pasando, no era asi como las cosas debían suceder, podía escuchar al mas joven de los Akiyama gritarle a su padre que ella no valía la pena, que era una farsante, interesada, mentirosa mientras que el Sr Akiyama la defendía y decía considerarla a ella mas familia que a su hijo. En ningun momento escuchó a Ryo contarle la verdad a su padre. Al parecer él lo queria lo suficiente como para decirle todo y causarle ese dolor.

El escandalo fue tal que todos los comensales de las otras mesas no dejaban de mirarlos y un par de mozos se acercaron a pedirles que se calmaran. Ryo salió furioso del lugar mientras que el Sr Akiyama trataba de excusarse con la rubia.

\- Alice lo lamento, no se que demonios le sucede a ese muchacho.

La rubia secó sus lagrimas, una sensacion de nausea la invadió.

\- ¿sabes? Quiero irme, necesito estar sola y calmarme - le dijo a su novio.

\- esta bien te llevare a tu casa y entonces...

\- **No -** le respondió la rubia muy seria - quiero estar sola.

El hombre asintió y Alice se marchó rapidamente de aquel lugar, tenia que encontrar a Ryo y explicarle... ¿explicarle que? ¿Que solo estaba usando a su padre? ¿Que solo estaria con el por un tiempo y luego podrian ser felices? ¿que en realidad no iba a convertirse en su madrastra? ¿Que demonios iba a hacer?

Alice caminó por algunas calles sin rumbo, necesitaba encontrarlo.

\- que cara traes Akiyama, te ves terrible. ¿Estas bien?

Alice volteó en direccion a aquella voz y encontró a Ryo.

Pero no estaba solo.

Una pelirroja estaba a su lado y tenía una de sus manos apoyada en el rostro del moreno quien por alguna razon se veía feliz a su lado a pesar de lo sucedido.

Algo en esa escena no estaba bien, parecían conocerse de hace mucho y había algo extraño.

Alice no sabía que era pero no estaba bien.

Los observó conversar algunos minutos hasta que se fueron juntos.

Y a la rubia no le quedó mas remedio que volver sola a casa.

Habia perdido a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

* * *

 **3 meses antes**

De alguna forma Alice convencio a su novio de que lo mejor era buscar otro trabajo, le dio muchos pretextos pero en el fondo lo que ella quería era empezar a alejarse del sr Akiyama poco a poco. Muy en el fondo esperaba volver con Ryo, aunque no había tenido comunicacion con él desde aquel día.

Fue asi que entró muy bien recomendada a otra empresa, su nuevo jefe Janyu Wong era muy amable y ni que decir de su joven hijo Henry.

El peliazul era muy caballero con ella y tambien muy maduro para su edad. Alice podía conversar con él de cualquier tema. Era un buen amigo. Aunque la rubia sospechaba que él sentía algo mas por ella.

Se dió cuenta de esto ya que cada vez que le comentaba que no alcanzaria a llegar a sus clases por culpa del trabajo, el sr Wong la dejaba salir temprano con cualquier excusa.

Oh Henry, si fuera un poco mas mayor y si lo hubiera conocido antes quizas la historia hubiera sido diferente.

Se encontraba esperando el ascensor cuando corriendo por las escaleras apareció Henry.

\- hey ¿cual es la prisa? - le dijo la rubia muy sonriente.

Henry se veía muy feliz.

\- Alice... no sabes... hoy llegaron a mi casa invitaciones de dos universidades aquí en Japon - y con una gran sonrisa añadió - quieren que estudie con ellos.

\- Henry, eso es maravilloso - le respondió la muchacha mientras le daba un abrazo - felicidades, no puedo creerlo!

\- vine corriendo a contarselo a mi papá ¿todavía está en su oficina?

\- creo que sí, toca la puerta para que estes mas seguro.

El peliazul asintió y continuó con su camino mientras bajaba por el ascensor. Ojala ella hubiera tenido las mismas oportunidades que él, Henry se lo merecía. Era un gran muchacho.

Ya estaba por salir cuando vio a alguien en la recepcion.

\- disculpa ya estamos cerrando - le dijo la rubia amablemente - ya no hay personal que pueda atend-

La rubia silencio sus palabras, habian pasado casi 3 meses pero la reconoció al instante.

\- oh no se preocupe, solo espero a un amigo.

La misma pelirroja que vió aquel dia con Ryo.

Alice no pudo evitarlo y la miró con desprecio.

\- deberías esperarlo afuera. Este lugar cerrará pronto - le dijo casi mordiendo las palabras - **retírate**.

La pelirroja se le quedó viendo incredula, estuvo a punto de responder algo sin embargo fueron interrumpidas por Henry.

\- listo, ya podemos irnos - y mirando a ambas muchachas agregó - oh, ¿ya se conocen? Ruki, ella es Alice; Alice, ella es Ruki.

La rubia sonrió forzadamente con algo de burla

\- un placer - dijo extendiendo la mano, Henry no se dio cuenta de la ironía de sus palabras, mas la pelirroja sí, ya que ni siquiera le devolvió el saludo.

\- ¿nos vamos Henry?

El peliazul asintio y se despidió de Alice, la rubia alcanzó a oirlo hablar en la calle.

\- Ruki, no debiste ser grosera con ella. Ni siquiera le devolviste el saludo...

* * *

 **1 mes antes**

Definitivamente las fiestas no eran cosa suya, no debió aceptar la invitación de Henry. Se sentía fuera de lugar. Y no ayudaba el hecho de que Ruki tambien se encontraba en ese sitio.

\- ¿te diviertes Alice? - preguntó Ruki a la rubia en un tono nada amigable.

\- estas fiestas de niños no son cosa mía, pero Henry me invitó asi que vine por él.

\- estimo muchisimo a Henry, espero que no le hagas daño.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza

\- ¿no te conformas con uno Ruki? ¿tambien quieres a Henry?

Alice hubiera dado lo que fuera por escuchar la respuesta de la pelirroja sin embargo uno de sus amigos la interrumpió. Alice se dió media vuelta y le dijo a Henry que iría a buscar algo de beber; asi que caminó entre toda la gente buscando la barra, estaría una media hora y luego se iría.

Estaba pidiendo una bebida cuando lo vió.

Casi medio año sin saber nada de él y ahi estaba.

No conocía a las personas con las que conversaba, un par de muchachas estaban demasiado cerca de el (lo cual la molestaba enormemente) pero lucía exactamente igual a la ultima vez que lo vió.

\- Ryo - susurró para ella misma.

Apenas paso un par de segundos cuando se dió cuenta que debía salir de ahí, él no podía verla, ¿que tal si armaba un escandalo y empezaba a gritarle?

Regresó a donde estaba Henry.

\- Debo irme, surgió una emergencia.

\- pero si acabas de llegar, ¿sucede algo Alice? ¿Está todo bien?

\- si, yo... solo debo irme... debo irme - le dijo antes de salir casi corriendo de aquel sitio, uno de los amigos de Henry (a pesar de que estaba muy ebrio) tambien notó su nerviosismo al salir.

Salio de aquel lugar apresuradamente mientras que Henry le ofrecía llevarla a su casa. Estaba tan nerviosa que accedió.

Tantos meses y aun no lo habia olvidado.

* * *

 **Miércoles 8:45 pm**

\- Alice me gustaría salir contigo.

Alice abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningun sonido; sus sospechas eran ciertas pero jamás pensó que el peliazul se animaría a confesar sus sentimientos

\- Henry, yo no se que decir... soy mayor que tu, no se si ...

\- lo se, nos llevamos 4 años; pero Alice - le dijo tomandola de las manos - piensalo, no me respondas hoy; solo piensalo por favor.

La rubia asintió y solo atinó a despedirse antes de irse de aquel sitio, estimaba a Henry y lo ultimo que queria era hacerle daño, eso y que aun seguía de novia con aquel hombre. Tenía que tomar una decision. Obviamente no podía aceptar a Henry. No estaba enamorada de él, pero eso de alguna forma la hizo pensar en su futuro.

Debía dejar a su novio y empezar desde cero, probablemente Ryo nunca la iba a perdonar pero ella podría conocer a alguien nuevo y arriesgarse en intentar algo, empezar de cero.

Arriesgarse asi como se arriesgó Henry.

Tomó su telefono antes de bajar del taxi y marcó un numero que conocía bien.

\- necesito hablar contigo, podemos vernos mañana a las 8?

* * *

 **Jueves 8:00 pm**

Habia estado nerviosa todo el tiempo en su trabajo. Hoy era el día. Era cuando iba a dejar al sr Akiyama y empezar de cero ella sola. Le iba a costar. Por Dios le iba a costar muchisimo, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo.

Apenas salió de su trabajo y él ya estaba esperandola muy contento. Alice fingió una sonrisa.

\- ¿te parece si caminamos un poco? - le dijo la rubia mientras avanzaban por las calles, su novio intento abrazarla pero ella gentilmente se soltó de su abrazo y lo tomó de la mano.

Alice lo escuchaba quejarse de que cada día ellos se veían menos, la rubia por su parte solo esperaba el momento perfecto para tocar el tema. Ambos se detuvieron

\- te extraño Alice, me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes.

\- lo se pero hay algo...

No pudo continuar porque su novio la besó, Alice lo correspondió. Podía ofrecerle ese beso a modo de despedida.

\- verás, en realidad si quería hablar contigo - le dijo mientras volteaban la calle - tu eres una gran persona y yo-

El sonido de un auto frenando en seco seguido de una explosion la desconcentró.

\- ¿que fue eso? - dijo la rubia regresando de donde habia venido, volteó la calle y ahi vio el auto de su jefe de cabeza, miles de vidrios rotos estaban esparcidos por toda la autopista.

Y sin contar con que habia un herido, por que la persona que estaba en el pavimento aun estaba viva ¿verdad?

La rubia no lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo hacia el auto, ignorando los gritos de su novio quien le pedía alejarse; Alice llegó hasta la parte delantera del auto solo para darse cuenta que el asiento del copiloto estaba vacío. ¿El sr. Wong estaba ileso? ¿Por qué habia huído de la escena? Eso complicaría su situacion.

\- Alice - escucho decir a su novio mientras la alejaba de aquel lugar - alejate de ahí, este auto podría explotar en cualquier momento.

La rubia no lo escuchó, ¿donde estaba su jefe? No lo pensó dos veces y lo llamó. Para su buena suerte, el sr Janyu atendió su llamada.

\- sr Wong. Gracias a Dios se encuentra bien. ¿Que sucedio? ¿Esta herido? ¿Donde está?

\- Alice, aun no salgo de la oficina. Me encuentro bien ¿por que lo preguntas? ¿Henry te dijo algo? ¿Está contigo?

\- un momento ¿aun no sale de su oficina? Entonces quien... - y con esto vio a lo lejos como las ambulancias y los autos policiales comenzaban a llegar - oh Dios...

El auto explotó ocasionando un gran incendio en medio de la carretera, las sirenas de los bomberos se escuchaban mas cerca con cada segundo que pasaban.

\- sr Janyu - continuó Alice - creo que algo terrible sucedio con Henry.

* * *

 **Jueves 11.50 pm**

Habian recorrido todos los hospitales de Shinjuku, Henry no se encontraba en ninguno de ellos pero tampoco había regresado a su casa, el sr Wong y su esposa estaban desesperados mientras que los policías tomaban sus declaraciones.

Hacía solo un día que Henry había obtenido su licencia de conducir y a Alice le parecía increíble pensar que el peliazul habia sido tan irresponsable como para causar un accidente de esa magnitud. ¿Que habia pasado?

La rubia estimaba muchisimo a la familia Wong y esperaba junto a ellos alguna noticia de su amigo, pero habian ido a todos los centros de salud y no habia rastros de él.

Su novio le acercó una taza de café que habia comprado por ahí, en el fondo la rubia agradecía que él siguiera a su lado.

\- creo que deberiamos ir a descansar - le dijo - mañana tendras noticias de tu amigo.

\- preferiría esperar un poco mas junto a los Wong, Henry es como un hermano para mi.

Su novio asintió cuando su celular comenzó a repicar, el hombre se excusó y fue a atender la llamada unos metros mas alla. Sin embargo Alice podía escucharlo.

\- sí soy yo... si, es mi padre... no me encuentro en la ciudad, estoy en Shinjuku. ¿Ryo no está con él? ... - hubo un silencio que a Alice le pareció durar una eternidad - salgo para alla inmediatamente - dijo con el rostro algo sombrío.

Alice lo observó, lucía preocupado.

\- mi padre tuvo un paro cardiaco, van a trasladarlo a otro hospital porque necesitan intervenirlo de emergencia.

\- ¿iras para alla?

Su novio asintió

\- necesitan que un familiar firme la autorizacion de lo contrario no podran ingresarlo al quirófano. Tengo que viajar hasta aquel lugar, ¿vienes conmigo?

Ella le debía tantas cosas, no podia decirle que no.

\- claro.

* * *

 **Viernes 5.20 am**

Habían hecho el viaje en vano

Para cuando llegaron, el patriarca de los Akiyama ya habia fallecido.

Alice observó a su novio oir las indicaciones de los doctores y los tramites que debia hacer por la mañana, él lucía impávido. Sin ninguna expresion en su rostro.

Viajaron el camino de regreso a Shinjuku en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de Ryo.

Hacía mucho que Alice no iba a ese lugar.

La rubia sintió que debía romper el silencio tan incómodo que había entre ambos.

\- ¿se lo diras? - le preguntó

\- él debía estar ahí con él Alice - le respondió ignorando su pregunta - para cualquier emergencia **él debía estar ahí con el!**

\- quizas pasó algun imprevisto, no lo sé - dijo la rubia en un afan de justificarlo - debe tener una explicacion

\- he perdido a mi padre Alice, ¿crees que necesito alguna explicación?

La rubia lo abrazó mientras aquel lloraba en sus brazos. ¿Como iba a reaccionar Ryo cuando lo supiera?

Su novio se calmo y bajó del auto, la rubia definitivamente no quería estar en ese lugar en aquel momento, pero esperaba que ambos lograran resolverlo.

Prendió la radio en el auto esperando escuchar alguna noticia relacionada al accidente y de Henry, ¿donde estaba el peliazul? Estaba concentrada en eso, cuando vió salir de la casa a la que su novio acaba de entrar, a cierta pelirroja.

Ruki

¿Que demonios hacía ahí a esas horas...?

Sintió nauseas mientras la rabia crecía dentro de ella.

La pelirroja miró en direccion al auto donde Alice estaba pero no pareció reconocerla.

Aun traia el uniforme de la escuela. Lo que podía significar solo una cosa: Ruki había pasado la noche ahí.

Alice tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, ira, enojo, celos, tristeza.

¿Estaba saliendo con Ryo? ¿Habían pasado la noche juntos? ¿Habian...?

Estuvo a punto de bajar del auto y encarar a la muchacha pero ésta ya habia desaparecido

Vió a su novio salir de aquella casa y regresar al auto, se veía furioso.

\- ¿hablaste con él?

\- si. Iremos a resolver el tema de los tramites de una vez.

Alice quiso salir corriendo de ahí.

\- quizas deba irme, no creo que él quiera verme aqui.

Apenas había terminado de decir eso cuando Ryo salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia el auto. Alice se encogió en su asiento, incapaz de decir algo mas. Sin embargo el moreno subió en silencio y pareció no notar la presencia de la rubia.

Estaba tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos, que ganas tenía de abrazarlo y darle su apoyo, decirle que todo estaría bien y que entendía su dolor, que lamentaba todo lo ocurrido en el pasado y que daría todo por volver a verlo feliz.

Llegaron a primera hora de la mañana hacia el hospital de la otra ciudad, vió a su novio bajar del auto; quizas podria decir algo para animar al hombre que de verdad quería.

\- yo... lamento mucho la perdida de tu abuelo, se lo import-

\- callate.

Y con estó vió al moreno bajar del auto y alejarse de ella.

Estaba cansada, no habia cenado y no habia dormido nada, sumado a todo lo acontecido recientemente; Alice no pudo mas y ahí en el asiento de aquel auto rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Bajó del vehículo sin saber que hacer, ¿se iba? ¿Se quedaba? ¿Habia algo en lo que pudiera ayudar?

Su celular repicó, era el señor Wong preguntando si tenía alguna noticia de Henry, al parecer ellos tampoco habian tenido una noche tranquila. ¿Donde estaba el peliazul?

Apenas terminaron de hablar y Alice marcó al celular de Henry, aun estaba encendido asi que la llamada entro, repicó un par de veces hasta que respondió.

\- ¿Henry? ¿Eres tú? Dios mío Henry ¿donde estas?

No hubo respuesta del otro lado y despues de algunos segundos la llamada se cortó y aunque Alice lo volvio a intentar, Henry no respondió las llamadas nunca mas.

Vió a su novio regresar hacia donde estaba ella

\- vamonos, te llevare de vuelta a tu casa. Tengo que hacer algunos papeleos. Te buscare mas tarde, lo prometo.

\- volveré en tren - le respondió la rubia - necesito hacer algunas cosas asi que no te preocupes.

Y con esto ultimo la rubia se alejó de aquel hospital. No quería regresar a su casa, asi que optó por quedarse en aquella ciudad, queria estar lejos de Shinjuku. Asi que se dirigio a buscar un restaurante donde pudiera comer algo.

* * *

Vió la hora en el reloj 10:08 de la mañana, la rubia aun jugueteaba con su comida la cual apenas y si había tocado, cansada pensó que sería bueno dormir un poco asi que salio de aquel lugar buscando un hotel. Caminó varias calles de aquella ciudad cuando se topó con un rostro familiar.

Henry

Estaba sentado al pie de un edificio, el cual lucía como una agencia funeraria.

\- Henry ¿que haces aqui?

El peliazul la vio y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella.

Ambos se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo y Henry comenzó a llorar.

\- maté a alguien Alice, maté a alguien.

La rubia lo consoló apenas unos segundos antes de decirle

\- Tenemos que salir de aqui Henry, nadie puede verte hasta que decidamos que hacer.

El peliazul asintió y ambos salieron de aquellas calles rapidamente, Alice estaba agotada pero no podía dejarlo solo. Llegaron a un hotel donde se registraron, el peliazul le contó todo lo sucedido durante el accidente.

\- lamento saber lo de tu padre, te juro que yo no sabía que algo así ocurria en el trabajo.

\- no creo que nadie lo haya sabido, pero me duele saber que no es la persona que creí, el hombre tan correcto, el mejor padre del mundo - las lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos pero se resistían a caer - ¿que pasará cuando mi madre se entere?

\- Henry todos estan tan preocupados por tí, tu mamá y tu papá estan juntos en este momento. Tratando de buscar alguna salida para ti- le respondió la rubia

\- en fin, tambien te vi a ti, estabas acompañada por alguien mas - agregó el peliazul sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Alice suspiró

\- lamento que te hayas tenido que enterar de esta forma Henry, te aprecio mucho pero no de la forma en la que te gustaría.

El peliazul asintió, la rubia podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

\- lo entiendo, al menos agradezco que estes aqui conmigo

\- siempre podras contar conmigo - agregó Alice - descansa Henry, luego vemos que podemos hacer.

Ambos estaban tan exhaustos que terminaron dormidos en la habitacion de aquel hotel.

El sonido de su celular la despertó y se sorprendió de no hallar a Henry por ninguna parte. La luz del sol habia desaparecido y ya era de noche. Respondió la llamada y escucho a su novio decirle que necesitaba verla para entregarle algo muy importante. La rubia salió del hotel y se encontró con el sr Akiyama en un cafe cerca del lugar.

El hombre tenía en sus manos muchos documentos, y le entregó algunos de ellos a Alice.

\- ¿que es esto? - dijo la rubia mientras leía una a una las hojas que tenia en las manos, habia acabado de leer la mitad de ellas cuando abrió los ojos sorprendida - un momento, ¿es en serio?

Aquel hombre sonrió

\- asi es. Consideralo un regalo, tu sabras que hacer con eso.

Alice no pudo evitar formarse una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella sabía que hacer.

Esta vez haría las cosas bien.

.

CONTINUARA.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORES:**

perdon por la demora, teníamos tres (si tres) versiones de este capitulo, nos decidimos por este aunque tuvimos que cortar muuuuuuuchas escenas (eran mas de 8000 palabras por Diosss!)

Terminamos con todos los tamers, asi que volveremos con Takato para acercarnos al final.

Apreciamos sus comentarios, no podemos decirles como se resolverá todo pero ¿si recuerdan la nota de autor del primer capitulo verdad?

:)

Nos leemos.

BethANDCourt


	10. Takato (2da parte)

Disclaimer: Digimon es propiedad de Toei Animation.

* * *

.

Takato (2da parte)

.

* * *

Jueves 11.30 am

Takato observaba el lago del parque Shinjuku.

Hacia dos días que no dormia y las pocas veces que habia conciliado el sueño solo habia tenido pesadillas, estaba agotado fisica y mentalmente. Miles de ideas rondaban por su cabeza, cada una de ellas le gritaba algo diferente y el castaño ya no sabia que pensar.

Había llegado el día.

El castaño estaba confundido, había faltado a la escuela y no habia probado alimento desde el dia anterior, habia quedado en reunirse con Juri media hora antes de lo acordado con Henry. Quería hablar con ella, pero toda la situacion lo tenía confundido.

Miró en direccion al lago, habian algunas flores que habian caido de los arboles de cerezo, algunas aves nadaban en medio del agua y el sol de mediodia bañaba por completo el lugar.

Recordó cuando era mas pequeño, solía venir a este mismo lugar junto a sus padres, pasaban toda la tarde juntos hasta que el pequeño Takato caía rendido y era llevado en brazos por sus padres.

Un hijo

El castaño cerró los ojos.

Nunca jamás imaginó estar en esta situación, ¿formar una familia a su edad?

O deshacerse de ...

¿Que pensaría su papá si estuviera con vida? ¿Aprobaría lo que estaban a punto de hacer? ¿Que consejo le habría dado?

Takato recordaba a su papá, hacía casi 10 años que lo había perdido, todo a causa de un accidente de transito, si tan solo el responsable lo hubiera ayudado en ese momento, la historia sería diferente. Takato deseaba encontrar al responsable, preguntarle por qué lo abandono, por qué no ayudo a su padre; sin embargo aquel chofer jamás fue identificado y seguía libre, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

El castaño recordaba muy pocas cosas, pero los recuerdos mas lucidos que tenía eran de una familia llena de amor, a su papá jugando con él, a su mamá con una enorme sonrisa que no había vuelto a ver. Realmente habian sido una familia feliz.

A Takato le hubiera gustado tener una familia igual de feliz.

Pero tambien estaba Juri quien tenía una idea diferente.

Ambos habían perdido a uno de sus padres muy pequeños, el castaño recien ayer se habia enterado de lo sucedido con la sra Katou y del impacto que habia causado en Juri. Ni siquiera le dió tiempo a reaccionar cuando se enteró lo del embarazo, no tuvo tiempo ni de decir como se sentía o que era lo que él quería, ella ya había decidido por los dos y para Takato quizas todo era mejor así.

Todo esto era su culpa, debió cuidarse, cuidar a Juri, a ambos. Pero lo habia arruinado y la joven Katou tenía que solucionarlo a su manera.

Pero ¿que era lo que realmente quería Takato?

Se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado, ya era hora de regresar a su casa; había avanzado unos pasos cuando divisó a Hirokazu sentado, se veía desolado, triste y en una de sus manos traía un cigarrillo.

\- Kazu ¿que haces aquí? ¿Estas bien?

El recien nombrado levantó la cabeza, el castaño lo observó: lucía terrible, algo palido tambien.

\- viejo yo... ¿donde demonios estabas? - le dijo Kazu poniendose de pie de un salto frente a él para luego sacudirlo por los hombros.

\- bueno yo... - le respondió Takato - es algo dificil de explicar

\- ¿por qué no fuiste a la escuela? Estuve esperandote viejo! Queria hablar contigo - replicó el joven Shiota.

El castaño lo observó sorprendido ¿era posible que Kazu supiera lo que estaba pasando en la vida de Juri y él?

\- ¿conmigo? ¿Por que? ¿Que sucedió? - le preguntó tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

Kazu se quedó en silencio, tenia el cabello despeinado, los ojos rojos y la expresión perdida.

Takato observó el cigarrillo que traía en las manos y entendió todo.

\- Kazu , deja esas cosas - le dijo mientras le quitaba el cigarro - no quiero que las drogas te destruyan, debes cuidarte.

\- Takato ¿somos amigos verdad?

El castaño pareció no entender la pregunta.

\- ¿que quieres decir con eso? - le dijo con algo de desconfianza.

\- ¿confian en mi? ¿Tu y Juri? - le preguntó Kazu algo dudoso

Takato dudó ante las palabras de su amigo, ¿Kazu sabía algo? ¿Quien se lo habia contado? Quizas estaba exagerando y Kazu no sabia nada. ¿valía la pena involucrar a su amigo en todo este dilema? Henry ya estaba involucrado, accedio a ayudarlos pero aun así habia dejado en claro su molestia; y ni que decir de Ruki, la pelirroja estaba enojada y no sabian nada de ella desde el día anterior.

¿Valía la pena involucrar a Kazu en todo esto?

No quería perder mas amigos aunque en este preciso instante era lo que mas le hacía falta.

\- en este momento ni siquiera confío en mi mismo...- fue lo unico que le respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Vió la decepción asomar por los ojos de su amigo. Kazu asintió y comenzó a caminar alejandose del parque, Takato intentó detenerlo.

\- Hirokazu por favor vuelve.

Sin embargo su amigo ni siquiera volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba el castaño.

Takato se lamentó. Ya no importaba si era honesto o no, igual estaba perdiendo a sus amigos.

Vió el reloj, casi eran las 2 de la tarde, debia regresar a casa antes de que su madre se entere de que no asistió a la escuela.

* * *

Jueves 7.00 pm

Takato se encontraba en el tren de Shinjuku rumbo a la casa de Juri, habia estado tan nervioso que se adelanto una hora antes al encuentro de su novia.

Si. Juri seguía siendo su novia.

Sin embargo con los sucedido los ultimos dias, no sabia como tratarla.

El tren se detuvo.

El castaño sentia que no podia hablar con ella.

Comenzó a caminar hasta la casa de Juri.

Aquel día en la estación, jamás esperó lo que Juri tenia para decirle.

¿Mala suerte? ¿Descuido?

 _\- lo siento Takato, no puedo tenerlo._

 _El recien nombrado no sabia que pensar_

 _\- Juri yo... no se, ¿estas segura?_

 _La muchacha lo miró sorprendida_

 _\- pero... te acabo de explicar que..._

 _\- lo siento, lo siento... - la interrumpió el castaño - si te escuché, ehh... no se, no se que decir...no, no se que hacer Juri_

 _La muchacha bajó la cabeza._

 _\- es mi culpa_

 _Takato se apresuro en responderle_

 _\- no digas eso, soy yo el responsable... oh Dios. - dijo mientras la abrazaba, Juri rompio en llanto - dejame buscar ayuda, yo... yo no se que hacer._

 _El castaño sacó su celular y marcó el numero de Henry._

 _Henry, necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes venir a la estación de tren de Shinjuku?_

 _\- si claro, ¿sucedió algo?_

 _Takato temblaba al hablar, estaba muy nervioso_

 _\- si, e-en realidad... te explico aqui, veras yo..._

 _\- Takato ¿estas bien? - Henry se oía preocupado_

 _¿Podría ayudarlos?_

 _\- solo ven Henry.. por favor._

 _\- ok. Voy enseguida._

 _Ok, contaba con Henry, observó a Juri, quizas ella tambien necesitaba de alguien que la apoye._

 _Asi que volvió a usar su celular, esta vez llamo a Ruki._

 _\- Ruki, soy yo Takato._

 _\- dime Takato - la esuchó decir._

 _\- Ruki, yo... lo siento ¿estas ocupada? ¿Puedes venir a la estación de Shinjuku? - preguntó aun nervioso pero mas calmado._

 _\- tengo ensayo, saldré en una hora._

 _Rayos._

 _\- por favor - suplicó el castaño - es algo urgente._

 _\- yo no creo..._

 _\- Ruki, en serio te necesito - la interrumpió_

 _Hubo un corto silencio al otro lado de la línea._

 _\- voy para alla_.

Llegó hasta la casa de Juri, el lugar aun tenía las rejas cerradas y la muchacha estaba sentada detras de la barra, al verlo se puso de pie y mirando hacia ambos lados salió tratando de no llamar la atención

\- Takato, llegas temprano ¿sucedió algo?

\- no, es solo que no podía esperar y vine antes - le respondió el castaño

La muchacha asintió.

\- esta bien, vamos al encuentro de Henry.

Y con esto Juri subió las escaleras que conducían a su casa, retornando poco tiempo despues.

Caminaron algunas cuadras en total silencio hasta que el castaño no pudo mas y habló.

\- Juri... ¿estas segura de todo esto?

La recien nombrada detuvo sus pasos.

\- ¿por qué me preguntas eso Takato?

\- yo... no sé, en el fondo quiero saber si mas adelante no te arrepentiras de esto que estamos a punto de hacer; quiero lo mejor para ti.

\- yo quiero lo mejor para ambos Takato.

Y con esto ultimo la muchacha subió al tren, el castaño subió tambien y se sentó a su lado.

¿Por qué no se sentía tranquilo? A pesar de escuchar a Juri habia algo que no lo dejaba estar bien. ¿En realidad esto era lo que quería? ¿No se estaban apresurando con lo que iban a hacer?

De una cosa estaba seguro, una vez que todo sucediera nada volveria a ser lo mismo.

Ayer estaba tan seguro de apoyar a Juri, pero las cosas parecían estar cambiando con el paso de las horas.

¿Y si algo salía mal?

\- Juri...

La muchacha lo observó.

-... no estoy seguro de esto...

Juri abrió la boca para decir algo pero el castaño la interrumpió

\- ... la verdad es que tengo miedo de arrepentirme de todo una vez que este hecho.

La muchacha lo observó desalentada

\- no hagas esto Takato por favor

\- Juri, ¿y si estamos equivocados? ¿Y si de alguna manera todo se resuelve?

\- ¿como Takato? - respondió Juri -¿como podria resolverse? Tenemos 16 años...

\- lo se pero... - comenzo a decir el castaño.

-... no tenemos trabajo, ni casa, no tenemos nada, ademas ¿como voy a cuidar a alguien tan pequeño? ¿Que dirian nuestros padres?!

\- exacto Juri ¿que dirian nuestros padres si se enteraran de lo estamos a punto de hacer? - Takato trataba de calmarse pero los animos de ambos comenzaban a exaltarse - ¿que hubiera dicho mi padre? El puso a nuestra familia primero y creo que es lo que le hubiera gustado que yo hiciera, ponernos primero a nosotros tres.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿por qué haces esto justo ahora? Ya habiamos acordado algo. Escuchaste mi historia, sabes lo que pasé, no tenemos nada Takato, nada. ¿Que clase de vida podriamos ofrecerle?

El castaño se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, ¿que hacía? ¿Que le decia?

¿Tenia miedo de que Juri se arrepienta en un futuro? O era él quien temia arrepentirse de todo mas adelante?.

El tren se detuvo y ambos descendieron del vagon.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al lugar de encuentro con Henry.

Takato vio la hora, 8:05 pm

el castaño se sorprendió, Henry siempre era puntual y jamás llegaba tarde, habian pasado un par de minutos sin embargo el nerviosismo que tenía hizo que lo llamara, quizas ya estaba cerca.

El telefono timbró varias veces antes de enviarlo al buzon.

\- ¿que sucede?- preguntó Juri, quien estaba sentada en la sala de espera de la estación

\- Henry no responde - le respondió el castaño - intentaré una vez mas.

Una, dos, tres veces mas y el teléfono continuaba enviandolo al buzon.

Esto era extraño

\- ¿crees ...que se haya arrepentido? - preguntó Juri

\- no lo creo, esperemos un poco mas, quizas tuvo algun percance.

Juri asintió y tomó asiento al lado de Takato, el silencio era incómodo. Se conocían desde hace tanto y ahora el castaño ni siquiera podía hablarle.

Era peor que aquella vez cuando Juri pensó que era él quien la había delatado en la escuela, al menos ahí Takato sabía que no tenia responsabilidad en lo sucedido.

Pero ahora si.

Volvió a ver la hora, 8.35 pm.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- Henry ya se ha tardado demasiado - escuchó decir a Juri - quizas cambió de idea y ya no desea ayudarnos.

Takato negó con la cabeza

\- Henry dijo que nos ayudaría ¿por qué cambiaría de opinión?

\- no lo se - respondio la muchacha - ayer tú estabas de acuerdo con todo esto y hoy cambiaste de idea, quizas pasó lo mismo con Henry.

El castaño la observó sin saber que decir, Juri lucía desalentada, cansada, como si estuviera resignada con todo lo sucedido. Takato avanzó algunos pasos hasta acercarse a ella

\- Juri, en serio me gustaría que lo pensaramos mas...

\- Takato...

\- en serio - la interrumpió el castaño - tengo miedo de que pasen los años y estemos arrepentidos de esto; tengo miedo de hacerlo y mas adelante desear haberte dicho que no, desear regresar a este dia y cambiar las cosas...

Juri lo observaba atentamente y en silencio.

-... ¿que pasa si algo sale mal? Dios mio Juri, ¿que pasa si te pierdo? Yo... yo no me lo perdonaría jamas - finalizó mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Un tren pasó a toda velocidad haciendo mucho ruido, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que la muchacha hablara.

\- no se que decirte Takato, creo que te entiendo pero... - dijo Juri negando con la cabeza - no creo pensar lo mismo.

A Takato se le ocurrió una idea

\- Juri tengo una idea, podríamos ir mañana temprano a hablar con algun especialista, obviamente no aqui en Shinjuku, fuera de la ciudad... solo para saber si algo podría salir mal y si despues de eso sigues pensando igual entonces ya no te dire nada mas y aceptare lo que decidas, pero hoy... solo por hoy, piensalo.

La muchacha lo observó con algo de duda, bajó la mirada y luego de algunos segundos que parecieron eternos le dijo:

\- esta bien ¿a donde iriamos?

El castaño dudó algunos segundos antes de responder

\- podriamos ir al hospital central que esta a una hora de aquí, nadie nos reconocerá, vayamos lo mas temprano posible ¿que dices?

La muchacha asintió y a Takato se le iluminó el alma.

Vió la hora 9.10 p.m.

Tenia unas horas, tan solo unas horas en las que esperaba que Juri cambiara de decision.

\- parece que Henry no vendrá - dijo Juri de repente - creo que deberiamos irnos

Takato asintió y se dispuso a embarcar a su novia en el siguiente tren, cuando una llamada entró a su celular; el castaño se apresuró en responder.

Era la mamá de Kenta.

\- Takato, ¿Kenta está contigo?

Su voz se oía enojada.

\- buenas noches señora Kitagawa, ehhh... no, Kenta no está conmigo.¿pasa algo?

Juri le hizo un gesto de interrogación y el castaño le respondió encogiendose de hombros sin entender nada.

\- ese muchacho llegó aqui a casa como si yo no supiera que no fue hoy al colegio y lo castigué, sin embargo se escapó hace un rato y no responde el celular.

\- ya veo, ¿llamó a Hirokazu? Quizas esta con él.

\- llame a su casa pero nadie responde, si te comunicas con él dile que regrese pronto.

\- claro lo hare, hasta luego señora Kitagawa - finalizó Takato antes de colgar la llamada.

\- ¿que pasó? - preguntó Juri

\- es Kenta, se escapó de casa - le respondió el castaño - seguramente esta con Hirokazu.

Y con esto ultimo subieron al tren rumbo a casa de Juri.

Takato esperaba que la muchacha cambiara de opinion durante la noche, aunque muy en el fondo tenía miedo de lo que pudiera venir mas adelante.

¿Donde estaba Henry? ¿Que habia pasado?

* * *

Takato se despertó a mitad de la noche con el sonido de una llamada entrando a su celular ¿que hora era?

El reloj marcaba las 3.47 a.m.

El nombre de Kenta brillaba en la pantalla.

Aun somnoliento el castaño respondió

\- ¿Kenta? ¿que sucede?

Al otro lado de la línea un desesperado Kenta respondió

\- ¡Takato! ¡Dios mío Takato tienes que ayudarme!

El castaño se puso de pie en un salto

\- Kenta calmate ¿donde estas? Voy en este instante por ti.

Escucho a su interlocutor lloriquear por la linea telefonica cuando otra voz se escuchó, parecía hablar con Kenta y algunos segundos despues la llamada se cortó.

El castaño devolvió la llamada un par de veces sin éxito, angustiado llamó por ayuda a Henry, el telefono tambien timbró varias veces antes de enviarlo al buzon; Takato suspiró desalentado, ¿que hacía?. Penso algunos segundos y llamó a Ruki esperando que la pelirroja no se enojara con él por llamarla a esa hora, sin embargo su amiga tenia el telefono apagado y la llamada entró directamente al buzon.

El castaño estaba incredulo, ¿que demonios sucedía esa noche? ¿Donde estaban todos?

Estuvo a punto de llamar a Hirokazu cuando Kenta volvió a llamarlo.

\- Kenta, gracias a Dios... ¡¿donde estas?!

\- Takato, estoy en el Hospital Central... algo, algo horrible pasó Dios - dijo antes de llorar nuevamente - tienes que venir, aqui te explico todo - finalizo antes de colgar.

Lo que sea que estaba pasando, parecía grave.

El reloj marcaba las 4:00 a.m., tardaría una hora en llegar ahí asi que se cambio lo mas rapido que pudo y salio rumbo a la estación de trenes, sea lo que sea que estaba pasando esperaba resolverlo pronto.

* * *

Takato llegó casi las 5:13 a.m. del viernes al Hospital Central, llegó hasta recepción y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle a una enfermera, vio a Kenta sentado en uno de los sillones de aquel sitio. Lucía devastado, en una de sus manos tenía sus gafas, mientras que con la otra mano no dejaba de secarse las lagrimas.

\- Kenta! - llamó el castaño mientras se acercaba a su amigo quien al verlo corrio a abrazarlo - Dios mio... ¿que sucedió? ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué estas aqui?

\- Takato... - respondió el joven de lentes - lo.. lo atropellaron y.. y.. y me llamaron a mí porque fui la ultima persona que habló con él - Kenta trataba de hablar solo que el llanto lo sobrecogía - no saben... no saben si sobrevivirá.

El castaño movió la cabeza confundido

\- ¿lo atropellaron? ¿A quien?

Kenta se limpió las lagrimas.

\- a la persona con la que tengo una relación - dijo tratando de recomponerse - y estoy a punto de perderlo, de no verlo jamás.

\- ¿perderlo? ¿de quien hablamos? Yo no...

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de Takato, ¿acaso...?

\- estoy enamorado de un muchacho Takato.

Ok. Eso no se lo esperaba...

El castaño asintió, todo era tan surreal que le costaba entenderlo. Quizas era la falta de sueño, la ansiedad por lo que estaba viviendo...

\- no se que decir - se sinceró el castaño - no soy bueno con las palabras Kenta, pero somos amigos, nada ha cambiado y pase lo que pase cuentas conmigo.

El joven de gafas se derrumbó y rompio a llorar desconsolado en los brazos de su amigo; el castaño sentía su ansiedad aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba; ¿que pasaba? ¿Que era lo que lo causaba?

\- Kenta ¿que te dijeron los doctores? ¿Tan grave es?

El joven de gafas asintió y luego de calmarse añadió.

\- el auto lo impactó directamente, rompiendole varias costillas - explicó Kenta - una de ellas ha perforado uno de los pulmones, los doctores no tienen muchas esperanzas.

\- ¿y encontraron al responsable? - preguntó Takato

Kenta negó con la cabeza.

\- parece que huyó o se escapó, la verdad no lo sé - contó el joven de gafas - no estaba con él en el momento del accidente, me llamaron cuando ya lo habían traído aquí.

Takato sintió temblar todo su cuerpo de la ira.

La misma situacion que habia ocurrido con su padre volvía a repetirse solo que esta vez estaba afectando a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Kenta iba a perder a una de las personas que mas quería y el responsable había huido.

No. No se saldría con la suya.

Esta vez Takato se encargaría de hacer que el culpable pague.

\- Kenta, tenemos que ir a la policía y encontrar al culpable - le dijo el castaño - no puede seguir libre por ahí como si nada. ¡podría dañar a alguien mas!

Kenta asintió algo confundido.

\- si, tienes razon ¿deberíamos ir ahora?

\- cuanto antes mejor.

* * *

Llegaron a la comisaría casi a las 6.10 a.m, había poco personal por lo que a los jovenes no les quedo mas que esperar, Takato estaba nervioso. Ya habia amanecido, deseaba ver a Juri y arreglar todo con ella pero al mismo tiempo la situacion con Kenta tambien era importante. El castaño sabia cuanto dolia perder a un ser amado y la injusticia de saber que el culpable de todo aquello no pague sus culpas.

No. Tenia que ayudar a Kenta.

\- quien sea el que haya causado este accidente, lo pagará caro Kenta, te lo juro.

\- Takato... gracias.

El recien nombrado se dio la vuelta y observo a su amigo un poco mas calmado.

-... gracias por estar a mi lado en estos momentos, se que no soy de tu entera confianza pero aprecio mucho lo que haces.

Takato lo observó sorprendido.

\- ¿de que hablas Kenta? Eres uno de mis mejores amigos ¿por qué dices esas cosas?

El joven se acomodó las gafas y algo dubitativo añadió.

\- bueno... yo te conté acerca de mi orientación y agradezco que nada haya cambiado entre nosotros, aprecio que no me hayas juzgado y digas que somos mejores amigos pero...

Vió a Kenta dudar acerca de lo que iba a decir...

\- yo... yo te ví el otro día, a ti, a Juri, Henry y Ruki en la estación de tren y escuché todo...

El castaño debió haber puesto una expresión extraña porque Kenta continuó.

\- ... no estoy de acuerdo con lo que Juri y tu van a hacer; a decir verdad me sorprendió la decision que tomaron pero no los juzgo, no soy quien para hacerlo y asi como tu me diste tu apoyo, tu tambien tienes el mío, aunque no hayas confiado en mí para contarme todo lo que estaba pasando.

Takato se quedó frío, Kenta sabía todo, los habia visto y oído aquel día en la estación, pero de alguna forma sus palabras lo reconfortaron mucho mas que las palabras de Henry o Ruki.

Quizas por eso Takato consideraba a Kazu y Kenta como sus mejores amigos

\- gracias Kenta - y algo nervioso añadió - ehh... ¿Kazu tambien sabe?¿ se lo dijiste?

Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

\- creo que no, bueno al menos yo no se lo dije, aunque me topé con Kazu en la estación aquel día.

Takato asintió, quizas Kazu tambien los escuchó aquel día y por eso habia tenido una actitud tan extraña con él ayer; el castaño estuvo a punto de decir algo mas pero fueron interrumpidos por una oficial de policía.

\- buenos días, ¿estan aqui por el accidente de transito sucedido el día de ayer en la avenida principal, verdad?

Ambos jovenes asintieron.

\- siganme por aqui por favor - continuó la oficial mientras los guiaba a una sala llena de personas con muchas computadoras y monitores, en los cuales podian observarse varias tomas de Shinjuku. La oficial se detuvo en uno de los escritorios y llamo a uno de los asintentes para que revisara los videos que necesitaban.

\- fue un accidente horrible, pero logramos identificar al sospechoso.

\- ¿ya lo tienen identificado? - preguntó Takato sintiendose aliviado.

\- oh si por supuesto - respondió la oficial - hemos enviado la información a la prensa para que nos ayuden a ubicar al responsable, es un peligro para la sociedad.

Comenzaron a reproducir diversos archivos de video tratando de ubicar el momento exacto del accidente.

\- no estoy seguro de querer ver eso - dijo Kenta de repente

\- tranquilo Kenta, te entiendo; si quieres ve a sentarte y yo me encargo de ver todo esto ¿si?

Kenta asintió sin embargo no se movió

Esta vez se haria justicia, esta vez el culpable no escaparía y pagaría con creces el daño causado, no se saldría con la suya. Takato se encargaría de buscarlo, no pararía hasta verlo tras las rejas.

\- esperen... - dijo la oficial - listo ahi lo tienen - y dirigiendose a otro policía añadió - traeme la carpeta con los datos del sospechoso.

El video mostraba una calle con muchas personas transitando, cuando de repente empezaban a correr desesperadas en diferentes direcciones.

Kenta se acomodó las gafas mientras que Takato observaba extrañado la pantalla.

\- espera, ese auto yo... - susurró el joven Kitagawa antes de lanzar un grito ahogado.

Takato no daba credito a lo que veían sus ojos.

\- ¿pueden creer que este maldito había sacado su licencia un día antes? JA- dijo la policía de forma irónica - Le esperan muchos años tras las rejas, al principio pensamos que el dueño del auto era quien causo el accidente pero...

La voz de la policía se hacía inaudible en el momento que vieron el video del accidente, gracias a Dios el video estaba en blanco y negro con lo cual se evitaban algunos detalles macabros, sin embargo la brutalidad del accidente era clara.

Asi como la identidad del culpable.

Takato queria justicia, Kenta quería justicia, ambos deseaban que el culpable pagara.

Pero ni en un millón de años imaginaron lo que vieron.

\- ...Henry Wong de 17 años de edad; segun su ficha era el típico estudiante modelo. Que lastima... - dijo la policía.

 _"quien sea el que haya causado este accidente, lo pagará caro Kenta, te lo juro."_

Takato sintió nauseas, tenía el estómago revuelto, Kenta estaba en shock.

\- Henry... - susurró Takato.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORES:

la historia acaba en el proximo capitulo que es super largo (vamos como 5000 palabras y contando)

El Hospital Central es el mismo hospital donde están internados los padres de Hirokazu, donde falleció el abuelo de Ryo, al que Takato y Juri planeaban ir y donde el novio de Kenta fue llevado de emergencia. Ninguno de los personajes se cruzan ya que entran en diferentes horarios (con excepcion de Juri y Ryo quienes se encuentran en la sala de espera) fijense en los horarios por si alguien tiene dudas :)

Amamos digimon tamers, es nuestra saga favorita :3

Esperamos que todos uds se encuentren bien en estos tiempos de cuarentena.

Apreciamos sus comentarios y sugerencias, alguna idea de como terminará todo esto?

Nos leemos.

BethANDCourt


End file.
